A Man In Black
by Petrichor JoI
Summary: Dia terpesona dengan sosok pria itu. Pemuda manis dengan helaian lembut sepekat malam. /KyuMin/Yaoi/DLDR. END. Warning : NC.
1. Chapter 1

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : TwoShot (?)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 1

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Pria tinggi tegap itu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia tengah berada di dalam sebuh gedung pertunjukan saat ini. _Black diamond_nya berkilat tajam, semakin menambah kesan angkuh di dalam dirinya.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang Ceo dari Antares Cooperation. Muda dan berbakat. Perusahaan di bawah kuasanya bergerak dibidang kontruksi. Perusahaan warisan turun temurun dari keluarganya yang kini semakin melebarkan sayapnya ke seluruh penjuru Asia bahkan Eropa berkat kerja keras dan dedikasinya. Dia adalah seorang pengendali. Tidak ada yang boleh luput dari dirinya, semuanya harus berada dalam kendalinya.

Dengan postur tubuh tinggi, namun elegan. Rambut rapi seolah ditata oleh _hair stylist_ profesional menampilkan kening lebarnya, alis tegas, hidung bangir, manik mata cemerlang sewarna berlian hitam, serta bibir penuh sepekat darah. Tampan, angkuh, dingin dan tak tersentuh. Berdiri tegap bagai patung maha karya pemahat berbakat yang keberadaannya tidak sanggup untuk diabaikan. Hampir setiap pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya, terpesona bahkan mungkin jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Mengabaikan sekitar, Cho Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia tidak suka menunggu dan orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu justru terlambat datang.

"Ck, sudah aku duga pasti seperti ini akhirnya."

Sejujurnya jika dia bisa, dia ingin menolak ajakan dari sepupunya ini dan memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain _game_, namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Meski dia tidak terlalu mengenal kekasih dari sepupunya itu, mereka baru sektiar dua kali bertemu. Lagipula, malam ini adalah penampilan terakhir dari kekasih sepupunya itu. Dan dia harus merelakan waktunya untuk menemani sepupunya.

Dia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan detik itu juga, dia tertegun, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat di hadapannya, dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter, seorang pemuda manis tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya. Pose seperti kebanyakan orang sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa begitu terlihat _sexy _di matanya.

Tubuh itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, namun begitu sempurna, dengan dada bidang dan bahu lebar yang tercetak jelas dibalik kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya, jeans hitam ketat yang memperjelas kaki indah dan juga bokong padat berisinya, pasti sangat sempurna jika kaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya saat mereka bercinta, pikirnya. Helaian lembut milik pemuda itu sepekat malam dan membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya, kulit seputih hamparan salju, dan ketika akhirnya tatapan mereka bersirobok, Kyuhyun bisa melihat manik mata sebening _oase_ yang menenggelamkan, seolah dia seorang pengembara yang tengah kehausan.

DEG!

Wajah pemuda itu begitu menawan, setiap pahatannya terlihat sempurna. Selain manik mata yang begitu indah, hidung bangir nan mungil, serta bibir sewarna mawar merah jambu yang memikat. Semuanya tampak begitu pas berpadu membentuk wajah yang terlihat manis sekaligus cantik itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya. Dia terpesona pada sosok di hadapannya. Dia merasakan nafasnya seketika tercekat, perasaan asing menelusup ke dalam dadanya, membuat frekuensi debaran di sana perlahan meningkat, semakin cepat.

"Kyuhyun!"

"..."

"Hey, Kyuhyun!"

"..."

Tepukan yang terasa di pundaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, kepalanya seketika menoleh, dan dia mendapati sepupunya –Kim Jongwoon- telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau melamun? Aku memanggilmu semenjak tadi, tapi kau sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilanku."

"Kau terlambat 15 menit, ke mana saja kau? Kau yang memaksaku untuk menemanimu menonton pertunjukan _musical_ kekasihmu dan datang lebih awal. Tapi, kau sendiri malah datang terlambat." Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal, dan ketika dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, pemuda manis itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. _Hell_.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, oke! Aku terjebak macet dan aku harus mengambil pesananku terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, ini penampilan terakhirnya, aku ingin memberikannya kejutan," ucap Jongwoon menyesal.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau memberikan kekasihmu mawar merah?! Astaga dia seorang pria, _hyung_!"

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. "Dia menyukainya. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberikannya. Kau juga akan melakukannya jika kau memiliki kekasih nanti, tidak peduli dia pria ataupun wanita, asal kekasihmu menyukainya kau akan berusaha mengabulkan keinginannya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung pertunjukan. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk, sepertinya sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai."

Jongwoon mengangguk pelan, kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya bersama Kyuhyun. Memasuki gedung pertunjukan, di mana kekasihnya –Kim Ryeowook- akan tampil malam ini. Dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju kursinya, dan di sana dia kembali melihatnya, pemuda manis yang dalam sekejap menarik perhatiannya itu tengah duduk dengan nyaman dan tenang di kursinya, sesekali dia mengobrol bersama dengan ketiga temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan dengan bodohnya dia kembali tertegun, dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"_Omo_!" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Ternyata dia ada di sini!"

Jongwoon yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun? Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo cepat jalan dan duduk di kursimu! Kau menghalangi jalan penonton yang lainnya."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa."

Dia mengatur raut wajahnya, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah kursinya, tepat di samping kanan pemuda manis itu. Dia berusaha bersikap wajar, meski tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Wangi lembut dan manis seketika menggempur indera penciumannya ketika dia telah duduk di samping pemuda manis itu. Wangi yang terasa menyenangkan. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa cantiknya wajah pemuda itu. Membuatnya terus menerus melirikan ekor matanya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini terlampau indah.

Suhu dalam tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan naik. Dia sadar jika dia menginginkan pemuda manis itu, menginginkannya menggeliat nikmat dan mendesah di bawah tubuhnya. Dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pusat tubuhnya berdenyut panas.

Sial!

Semua fokusnya mendadak buyar dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati apa yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin bukannya tidak menyadari jika semenjak tadi dia tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Tatapan kagum bahkan memuja sudah teramat sering dia dapatkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlampau manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya, meski terkadang membuatnya risih, namun kali ini berbeda, dia merasa begitu tersanjung ketika diperhatikan oleh pria itu. Dan entah takdir memihak atau malah tengah mempermainkannya, pria itu kini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Pria itu begitu tampan dan matang, terlihat dari penampilannya yang menggunakan setelan jas mahal dan seperti dirancang khusus untuknya. Usia mereka mungkin sama, berada di akhir duapuluhan atau bahkan pria itu sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Sungmin memasang raut wajah tenangnya, meski dalam hati dia tengah bersorak senang ketika menyadari jika pria yang duduk di sampingnya benar-benar terlihat tertarik padanya. Aroma tubuh pria itu mengusiknya, begitu maskulin dan juga menggoda. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati alur cerita yang tengah disajikan oleh para pelakon di hadapannya. Dan dia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit memanas karena sosok yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

_Shit!_

.

.

.

Terlarut dengan fantasi yang dia ciptakan sendiri membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika pertunjukan drama _musical_ itu telah berakhir.

"Kekasihku benar-benar hebat, bukan?" tanya Jongwoon, nada suaranya terdengar begitu antusias.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Huh?!"

Jongwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau melamun lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terlarut dengan ceritanya. Akting dan suara kekasihmu benar-benar hebat, _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Ya, dia memang benar-benar luar biasa. Ayo kita temui dia di_ backstage_. Aku jadi tidak sabar memberikan kejutan untuknya," ucap Jongwoon semangat, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya.

Sepertinya aku kini yang harus mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang pelakon karena aktingku barusan. Bathin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, melirik sekilas ke arah kursi di sampingnya. Rasa kecewa menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat kursi itu telah kosong.

"Aku berharap kita bisa dipertemukan lagi." Helaan nafas kasar terlontar dari mulutnya, sebelum dia akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Tatapan datar Kyuhyun layangkan kepada dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan di hadapannya, Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka sepertinya melupakan kehadirannya di sini.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa datang untuk menonton _musical_ku. Kau berbohong, Yesung _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook merajuk, setelah Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan, Wookie-_ah_."

Ryeowook membalas senyum Jongwoon. "Kau berhasil, _hyung_. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut ketika melihat kau dan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku penonton tadi."

Jongwoon terkekeh pelan, jemarinya mengacak surai lembut milik Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke _musical_ku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Sama-sama. Kau benar-benar berbakat."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku senang kau menikmatinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Astaga!" Manik mata Kyuhyun membelalak, menatap sosok di depan sana takjub. Harapannya secepat itu terkabul, "Mengapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap Kyuhyun heran.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Jongwoon. Dia tengah fokus kepada sosok indah di depan sana, menatap lekat seolah sosok itu akan hilang jika dia lengah sedikit saja.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, senyum misterius tercetak di bibirnya. "Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Huh?!" Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook bingung.

"Jika yang sedang kau tatap lekat-lekat itu adalah pemuda manis dengan setelan serba hitam dan rambut yang berwarna hitam maka dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia _sunbae_ku saat _Senior High School_, dan kabar baiknya dia sedang _single_," ucap Ryeowook tenang.

"_Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Ya, dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan bermaksud mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya di sini."

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Aku kira dia lebih muda dariku."

Ryeowook tertawa ringan. "Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakannya."

"Lee Sungmin..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dia akan mengingat baik-baik nama itu dalam memori otaknya. Nama yang indah, seindah pemiliknya.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon saling berpandangan dengan senyum lebar tercetak di wajah masing-masing. Dari cerita kekasihnya, Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sulit tertarik dengan seseorang itulah sebabnya dia merasa senang jika akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tersebut.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu kalau begitu, tunggu di sini sebentar, oke!" seru Ryeowook senang.

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menolak, Ryeowook sudah berjalan ke arah pemuda manis itu.

"Sial..." desis Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, tidak ada ruginya kau berkenalan dengannya. Kau tertarik padanya, bukan? Lagipula, kau dan Sungmin sama-sama _single_. Siapa tahu kalian berdua cocok, dia terlihat benar-benar manis."

Kyuhyun memandang Jongwoon tajam. "Terserah!" Dia sebenarnya merasa senang, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia juga merasa gugup, detak jantungnya kian cepat seiring dengan langkah dan tatapan Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap manik mata Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_. Kenalkan kekasihku, Kim Jongwoon dan itu Cho Kyuhyun, sepupu dari kekasihku," ucap Ryeowook setelah berada tepat di hadapan kedua pria tampan itu.

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin," ucap Sungmin sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongwoon.

"Kim Jongwoon," balas Jongwoon, sebelum menjabat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin."

Nafas Kyuhyun seolah tercekat. Sungmin benar-benar menawan, senyum manisnya, _tone_ lembutnya. "Cho Kyuhyun." Dan Kyuhyun merasa kewarasaannya patut dipertanyakan ketika dia menjabat tangan sehalus pualam itu, rasa panas dan mendamba kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Menyengatnya telak.

Dan satu kesadaran tepat memukul dirinya. Dia terpesona, dan menginginkan pemuda manis dengan helaian lembut sepekat malam ini menjadi miliknya. Belum pernah dia segila ini menginginkan seseorang dalam hidupnya. Senyum miring tercetak di wajahnya. Lee Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang sudah melihat penampilan terbaru Lee Sungmin. Oh Tuhan saya mendadak gila melihatnya, dia begitu menawan, dan akhirnya tercetuslah ff gila ini.

Saya hanya iseng membuatnya dan pasti masih banyak kekurangan entah dari EYD maupun Plotnya.

Ini hanya Twoshot sepertinya dan tidak akan ada konflik di dalamnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk menyeret Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya kekekeke.

Adakah yang berminat?

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered (?)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 2

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju dengan tenang menembus jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari itu tampak hening, menandakan ketiga sosok yang berada di dalam sana enggan untuk memulai sebuah percakapaan.

Salah satu sosok berwajah tampan dan berbadan kekar itu menghela nafas dalam. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Heechul _hyung_."

Sosok yang di panggil 'Heechul' itu hanya mendengus kesal. Tatapannya menghunus dua sosok yang berada di depannya. "Kenapa kalian semudah itu membiarkan Sungmin dibawa oleh pria itu? Terutama kau Kim Youngwoon, tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu."

Youngwoon tersenyum tipis. Pria dengan wajah cantik melebihi wanita itu hanya akan memanggil nama lengkapnya jika dia sedang benar-benar kesal. "Sungmin sudah sangat dewasa untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan,_ hyung_. Dia bahkan sudah sering bercinta dengan banyak wanita di Jepang."

"Ck, dia hanya bermain-main dengan mereka jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula, _brat_ itu seorang pria." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Kangin _hyung_ benar, _hyung_. Sungmin sudah sangat dewasa, kita tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan nama pria yang kau maksud itu Cho Kyuhyun." Sosok tambun yang tengah fokus mengemudi itu akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Cih! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli siapa nama pria itu, Shindong! Sungmin bahkan baru mengenalnya dan kalian semudah itu menuruti permintaannya!" ujar Heechul kesal.

"Dia bersih, _hyung_. Tidak memiliki catatan kejahatan sama sekali. Dia juga menyandang marga Cho. Salah satu keluarga terpandang di Korea. Aku yakin dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan Sungmin. Lagipula, dia hanya mengantar Sungmin pulang ke _apartment_nya," ucap Youngwoon tenang.

Heechul menatap Youngwoon tajam. "Kau sepertinya lupa, kau juga berkata demikian saat Park _brat_ itu berkencan dengan Sungmin. Tapi, nyatanya dia bahkan hampir berbuat yang tidak senonoh padanya."

Youngwoon menarik nafas panjang, Heechul memang luar biasa protektif jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sungmin. "Karena aku bisa melihatnya, _hyung_. Sorot mata pria itu ketika melihat Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun tidak hanya tertarik secara seksual kepada _uri_ Sungmin." Youngwoon terdiam sejenak, "lagipula, Sungmin tertarik kepadanya."

"Itu semua tidak bisa menjamin apapun." Dengus Heechul.

"Aku setuju dengan Kangin _hyung_, aku juga bisa melihat jika Sungmin tertarik padanya. Cho Kyuhyun sudah sering mengisi kolom diberbagai majalah bisnis yang pernah aku baca. Dan reputasinya benar-benar bagus. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar dia terlibat sebuah skandal dengan pria atau wanita manapun," ucap Shindong menimpali.

"_Aish_... terserah! Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian berdua!"

Shindong dan Youngwoon saling berpandangan dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir masing-masing. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap meledak-ledak Heechul jika berurusan dengan _magnae_ kesayangan mereka, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin sesekali melirik pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya, pandangan pria itu lurus ke depan, terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sungmin-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada pemuda manis yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuhnya, meski tatapannya masih fokus ke arah jalanan di depannya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, rasanya seperti pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal sikap _hyungdeul _padamu. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikap mereka tadi, terutama dengan sikap Heechul _hyung_," ucapnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Heechul?" Kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Yang paling cantik diantara kami. Tapi, wajah cantiknya terkadang tidak sesuai dengan sifat dan ucapannya." Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Ah! Jadi, namanya Heechul. Tatapannya tadi seakan dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

"Maaf, dia hanya terlalu khawatir padaku. Apalagi kita baru saling mengenal. Sebenarnya dia sosok _hyung_ yang benar-benar baik," gumam Sungmin menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Lalu dua _hyung_mu yang lainnya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Yang paling tampan diantara kami itu Kim Youngwoon, namun kami biasa memanggilnya Kangin dan yang berwajah lucu serta berbadan tambun namanya Shin Donghee, kami biasa memanggilnya Shindong," terang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Mereka terlihat begitu menyayangimu. Melihat sikap mereka padamu mengingatkanku pada sikap _nunna_ku."

"Karena aku yang paling muda diantara kami berempat, itulah mengapa mereka terkadang bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Kau memiliki _nunna_?" Sungmin merasa kecanggungan diantara mereka perlahan menghilang.

"Ya, aku memiliki seorang _nunna_. Kami hanya dua bersaudara. Kau memang harus dijaga baik-baik. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi mereka."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Justru karena itu mereka semakin menjagamu. Kau terlalu menawan, Sungmin-_ssi_. Mudah bagimu untuk memikat wanita maupun pria di luar sana. Aku yakin tebakanku pasti benar." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seklias.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dan kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka sudah sampai di depan _apartment_ Sungmin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sungmin lekat. "Ya, aku termasuk ke dalamnya. Jadi, apa kau juga sama sepertiku?"

"Wow, apa itu sebuah ajakan untuk berkencan? Kita bahkan baru mengenal kurang dari dua jam." Manik matanya tak lepas memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku seorang pebisnis. Setiap peluang yang ada harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin demi sebuah realitas."

"Jadi, sama seperti sebuah tender, bukan? Kau akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya demi menaikan keuntungan." Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Tidak sepenuhnya sama. Meski memang aku harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Termasuk mendapatkanmu, apa aku harus menunjukan kesungguhanku agar kau percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "_Well_... aku tidak akan menerimanya tanpa sebuah jaminan, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda, tangannya menangkap tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya lembut. "Apa jaminan yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku memang tertarik padamu. Namun, aku bukan orang yang suka bermain-main dengan seorang pria, apalagi hanya untuk memuaskan satu sama lain di atas ranjang."

Kyuhyun mencium satu per satu jari milik Sungmin. Matanya mengerjap angkuh. "Begitu ya. Akan aku pastikan, kau akan berbaring di atas ranjangku dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, Tuan Lee."

Rasa menyengat yang berasal dari jari-jarinya dan tatapan panas Kyuhyun membuat punggung Sungmin meremang. "Semua tergantung dengan jaminan yang kau berikan."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Tentu, aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa menolaknya."

Sungmin menarik tangannya perlahan, sebelum melepaskan _seat belt_. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama. Ini kartu namaku, simpanlah. Hubungi aku, oke!"

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Senyum manis dia layangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, senyum menawan terukir di bibir penuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Cho." Bibirnya mendarat sekilas di pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sejenak terpaku di tempatnya, dia memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa hangat, sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan dia bisa melihat Sungmin yang tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lee Sungmin..." lirihnya pelan, dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah menginjak hari kelima semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin, namun pemuda manis dengan helaian sepekat malam itu belum juga menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun memutar kursinya menghadap jendela, matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan semburat sewarna jingga yang begitu indah mewarnai langit.

Sejujurnya dia sudah memikirkan semuanya masak-masak. Sebuah jaminan yang tak akan bisa ditolak oleh pemuda manis itu. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah jika dalam waktu satu minggu Sungmin tidak menghubunginya, maka dia yang akan turun tangan. Mendobrak pintu _apartment_ Sungmin dan tak segan-segan menyeretnya ke atas ranjang.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia merasakan getar ponsel di atas meja kerjanya. Dia mengambil benda persegi itu, melihat sekilas layar yang tengah berkedip, dahinya mengernyit heran melihat nama yang tertera di sana, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"_Yoboseo_," ucap Kyuhyun begitu dia menerima panggilan itu.

**"**_**Kyuhyun-ah!" **_

"Ada apa, Yesung _hyung_?" Kyuhyun kembali memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Di luar gelap, dia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Matahari sudah benar-benar pulang ke peraduannya, terganti dengan sinar redup sang dewi malam.

**"**_**Kau ada di mana sekarang?"**_

Medan pandangan Kyuhyun dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari lampu di luar sana. "Aku masih ada di kantor,_ hyung_."

**"**_**Ck! Ini hari jumat dan sekarang kau masih berada di kantormu?! Astaga kau benar-benar gila kerja, Cho!"**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan di sini."

**"**_**Cepatlah pulang, lebih baik kau selesaikan di apartmentmu! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."**_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar terselip rasa khawatir dari suara Jongwoon. "Ya, sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai, hanya tinggal satu berkas yang belum aku tinjau ulang."

**"**_**Haah... setelah itu kau harus segera pulang. Sepertinya kau memang harus segera mencari seorang kekasih. Kau tidak sadar wajahmu bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya. Itu karena kau terlalu lama berkencan dengan tumpukan berkas itu."**_

Decakan sebal terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Nyatanya di luar sana masih banyak wanita maupun pria yang berebut menjadi kekasihku. Hanya saja seseorang yang menarik minatku sepertinya tidak semudah itu ditaklukkan."

**"**_**Jika yang kau maksud itu Lee Sungmin, sepertinya dia memang tidak mudah. Kau juga harus mendapat persetujuan dari ketiga hyungnya jika kau ingin berkencan dengannya."**_

"Dia mau berkencan denganku jika aku mampu memberikannya sebuah jaminan. Terlihat sederhana, namun ternyata begitu rumit."

**"**_**Begitu rupanya. Tapi, jika kau memang yakin, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Kyuhyun-ah."**_

"Hmm... terima kasih, _hyung_."

**"**_**Dan jangan lupa kau harus datang ke acara pesta pertunangan sekaligus ulang tahun Ryeowook besok malam. Aku juga mengundang Sungmin, kau mungkin bisa meyakinkannya nanti."**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang. Ya, kita lihat saja besok dia pasti masuk ke dalam perangkapku."

**"**_**Oke, dan jangan sampai terlambat!"**_

"_Ara_..."

**"**_**Ya sudah, ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kau sudah merasa lelah."**_

"Hmm..."

**"**_**Sampai jumpa diacara pertunanganku besok."**_

"_Nde_, sampai jumpa besok malam, _hyung_."

Klik.

Tatapan Kyuhyun lurus ke depan, manik matanya berkilat tajam. "Kita lihat besok, Lee Sungmin. Akan aku pastikan besok kau jadi milikku! Hanya milikku! Milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Dentuman musik keras yang menghentak, kerlipan lampu disko yang menyelimuti, hingga berbagai macam minuman keras yang tersedia. Di sudut ruang, di sebuah kursi VIP, keempat pria itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan panasnya suasana di dalam _club_ malam tersebut. Di atas meja terlihat dua buah botol _red wine_ berkualitas yang telah berpindah isinya ke dalam keempat gelas milik masing-masing pria tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan pria itu, Min?" Heechul yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang disilangkan bertanya dengan santai kepada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin menatap cairan merah pekat di tangannya, sesekali memutar pelan gelas yang berisi cairan itu. "Hubungan macam apa yang kau maksud, _hyung_?"

Heechul mendengus samar. "Ck! Bukannya kau tertarik padanya dan pria itu juga tertarik padamu."

Sungmin menyesap cairan merah pekat itu perlahan. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan belum menghubunginya semenjak malam itu."

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran, begitu?"

Sungmin menghedikan bahunya. "Aku hanya memberikan waktu untuknya."

Kedua alis Heechul bertaut. "Waktu?"

"Ya, dia mengajaku berkencan, menjalin sebuah hubungan tepatnya."

"Lalu? Bukankah dia yang mengajakmu berkencan, mengapa kau justru yang memberinya waktu?" tanya Heechul. Dia sering kali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sungmin.

"Aku hanya meminta sebuah jaminan darinya," ucap Sungmin tenang.

Heechul tersentak kaget, bahkan Youngwoon dan Shindong yang sedari tadi memilih diam pun menunjukan reaksi yang sama dengan Heechul.

"Sungmin kau!?" Heechul menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Aku berada di _dancefloor_ jika kalian memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal." Sungmin segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Dia benar-benar serius ternyata, kau sepertinya harus benar-benar menyerah, Kangin."

Youngwoon meneguk minumannya. "Yeah! Kau benar, _hyung. Game over_."

Shindong menepuk pelan bahu Youngwoon. "Aku rasa Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya jika Sungmin bahkan secepat itu mengambil keputusan."

Youngwoon tersenyum kecut, dia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aku harap demikian."

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama." Heechul menatap langit-langit ruangan _club_ itu. Senyum skeptis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya, karena aku sudah jatuh untuk Sungmin sejak pertama kali melihat sosoknya, dan semakin terjatuh hanya dengan menatap manik matanya," gumam Youngwoon pelan. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terlarut dengan irama musik yang tengah diputar oleh seorang DJ profesional.

"Kita tidak berhak ikut campur. Namun, kita masih bisa mengawasi Sungmin dari jauh," ucap Shindong bijak.

Heechul dan Youngwoon hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan Shindong.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan hentakan musik yang tengah dimainkan. Tubuh menggoda itu bergerak begitu ringan, membuat hampir setiap pasang mata milik pria maupun wanita yang berada di _dancefloor_ itu menatapnya terpesona sekaligus mendamba. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih tipis yang tergulung hingga siku dan dua kancing teratas yang telah terlepas menampilkan leher putih tanpa noda miliknya. Celana _jeans_ yang membalut kaki dan bokong indah miliknya semakin menambah kesan sensual yang melekat padanya. Dan helaian lembut sepekat malam yang terlihat berpendar diterpa kerlap-kerlip lampu disko membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat menawan.

Sungmin terus bergerak sesuka hati, dia tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan lapar yang dilayangkan untuknya, bahkan dia menolak halus beberapa ajakan dari pria dan wanita yang berani mendekatinya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati semua ini sendiri, dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika sesosok pria tampan yang membuatnya memberikan sebuah penawaran gila dalam waktu teramat singkat itu kini tengah menatap tajam dirinya dari salah satu sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya kasar, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pemuda manis yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Tujuannya untuk melupakan sejenak soal Sungmin justru membawanya langsung kepada sosok manis itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di sini. Meski, pemandangan yang dia lihat justru menguji kesabarannya. Frekuensi debaran di jantungnya meningkat, nafasnya sedikit memburu, manik matanya berkilat berbahaya, dan dadanya terasa panas. Sepertinya api tak kasat mata perlahan membakar tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, aroma manis dan lembut seketika menggelitik indera penciumannya. "Besenang-senang, hmm?" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Gerakan Sungmin seketika terhenti, tubuhnya menegang, dia mengenali aroma dan suara ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping, manik matanya membelalak, wajah pria itu begitu dekat dengannya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik pria itu yang menerpa wajahnya. "K-Kyuhyun?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lee Sungmin." Senyum miring dia layangkan untuk Sungmin.

Manik mata Sungmin mengerjap bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya dan Sungmin, pelukannya semakin mengerat, dia bahkan bisa merasakan pusat tubuhnya menggesek bokong Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya meremang, rasa panas perlahan menjalari punggungnya. Dia bisa merasakan pusat tubuh Kyuhyun yang perlahan mengeras. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya pelan.

"Hmm..." Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Kyuhyun justru semakin menggoda Sungmin, bibirnya mencium pelipis pemuda manis itu, menghirup wangi yang menguar dari helaian lembut itu.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun, dia perlahan melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tubuhnya berbalik berhadapan dengan pria tampan itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari bayangan seorang pemuda manis yang selama beberapa hari ini seolah menghantuiku."

Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Begitukah? Tuan Cho yang malang." Tangannya perlahan mengalung di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Kyuhyun menggesekan hidungnya di leher Sungmin.

"Mmmh... aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu. Kau juga tidak mencoba menghubungiku."

"Sama sepertimu, Tuan Lee." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, menyelami indahnya manik mata di hadapannya. Cemerlang bagai berlian berwarna hitam, berkilat tajam namun tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya. Dia seolah tenggelam ke dalamnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Melumat bibir penuh milik pria tampan itu lembut. Katakan dia sudah gila, namun dia tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut akan tindakan Sungmin perlahan membalas ciuman pemuda manis itu. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut, dengan bibir yang terus bergerak sensual. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke tubuh Sungmin, tanpa jarak. Rasa bibir Sungmin terasa lembut dan manis.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan semakin panas, sepanas suasana di dalam _club _malam itu. Keduanya saling memagut, menyesap dan melumat bibir lawan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun perlahan membelai belahan lembut milik Sungmin, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda manis itu. Dan ketika Sungmin melenguh, Kyuhyun dengan lembut masuk ke dalam, manambah intensitas gairah keduanya yang perlahan naik. Lidah panas miliknya menjelajah mulut Sungmin, menikmati setiap sudut yang mampu dijangkau olehnya. Kyuhyun terus mengeksploitasi di dalam sana, dia bisa merasakan rasa manis dari _wine_ yang tertinggal di mulut Sungmin, begitu memabukkan ketika berpadu dengan lembut dan kenyalnya bibir pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya, mulut Sungmin begitu terasa nikmat, sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun terbakar, dia menginginkan Sungmin.

Sungmin begitu menikmati ciuman ini, dia merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangannya menjambak lembut rambut milik pria itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar ahli dalam berciuman, hingga jemari lentiknya yang semula berada di leher Kyuhyun berpindah ke bawah, meremas lembut milik Kyuhyun di bawah sana yang telah mengeras.

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika merasakan pusat tubuhnya disentuh oleh Sungmin, pemuda manis ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, dia perlahan melepas ciumannya di bibir Sungmin, benang tipis _saliva_ terlihat menghubungkan bibir keduanya yang kini sepekat mawar merah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin di bawah sana. "Hentikan, Sungmin!" desisnya pelan, sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

Sungmin menatap sayu pria di hadapannya, kilat gairah terlihat begitu jelas di manik mata pria itu. Desah nafasnya masih memburu akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan sebelum aku lepas kendali dan menyerangmu di sini." Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin. Dia bisa kehilangan kendali dan menelanjangi Sungmin di sini jika pemuda manis itu tidak segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hmm..." gumam Sungmin. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun, menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut bahu Sungmin, sebelum memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus pamit ke _hyungdeul. _Aku takut mereka mencariku_._"

"Tidak perlu, mereka tahu kau pergi bersamaku. Atau kau bisa mengirimkan pesan kepada mereka." Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadari jika semenjak dia menghampiri Sungmin, ketiga orang itu sudah mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini telah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Dia melirik ke daerah selatan pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu. Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar keras. Tangan Sungmin terulur menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Milikmu, kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, sejujurnya miliknya benar-benar terasa sesak di bawah sana, namun dia tidak mau melakukannya dengan Sungmin, sebelum dia yakin dengan semuanya. "Tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tapi, milikmu sudah sangat keras, Kyuhyun. Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman. Biar aku membantumu, sebelum kau mengantarku pulang."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Tidak per.."

"Hanya _hand job_, tidak lebih," ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, kebingungan seketika melandanya, haruskah dia menerima tawaran yang diajukan Sungmin?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, tatapannya lekat memandang wajah Sungmin, berusaha mencari keraguan di sana, meski dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula hanya _hand job_."

Kecupan singkat Kyuhyun berikan di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya."

Sungmin merasakan debaran di dadanya perlahan meningkat, oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar gugup. Sejujurnya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan seorang pria. Dia memang pernah beberapa kali berkencan dengan beberapa pria, namun tidak pernah dia berbuat sampai sejauh ini kecuali dengan beberapa wanita yang tentu saja pernah ditiduri olehnya.

Kyuhyun sesungguhnya bisa melihat kegugupan yang Sungmin rasakan, namun dia ingin melihat sejauh mana pemuda manis ini berani bertindak. Jika memang pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak mampu untuk melakukannya, dia tidak akan memaksa Sungmin, meski pemuda manis itu bersikeras sekalipun.

"Biar aku yang bukakan untukmu," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja," tolak Sungmin, dia menghela nafas dalam, sebelum tangannya perlahan membuka ikat pinggang Kyuhyun, kemudian kaitan celannya, lalu dia menurunkan resleting itu perlahan. Sungmin bisa melihat celana dalam hitam ketat yang masih membalut pusat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin kembali menangkupnya, meremasnya lembut, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kau menurunkan celanamu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, sebelum dengan tergesa menurunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya, hingga memperlihatkan pusat tubuhnya yang telah menegang.

Rona sewarna mawar merah jambu menghiasi pipi Sungmin ketika melihat pusat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ukuran dan panjangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya ketika sedang ereksi, meski milik Kyuhyun sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam milik Kyuhyun, rasa yang familiar terasa di epidermis kulitnya. Bagaimanapun dia juga seorang pria.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan sedikit bergetar ketika merasakan tangan halus Sungmin menyentuh pusat tubuhnya. Matanya kembali terpejam. Gerakan naik turun yang dilakukan Sungmin membuatnya seketika kehilangan akal sehat, dia mengulum bibirnya berusaha menahan desahan ketika gerakan tangan Sungmin semakin cepat, bahkan satu tangan Sungmin yang bebas telah berada di _twins ball_nya, memijat lembut di sana.

"Mhh..." Desahan halus lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa perasaan menyenangkan ketika melihat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Wajah pria tampan itu terlihat memerah, deru nafas yang tidak teratur, dan mata yang terpejam erat. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya ketika merasakan benda dalam genggamannya semakin keras dan berkedut. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi sampai.

"Sung... min."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Dan senyum puas seketika menghiasi wajah Sungmin ketika akhirnya dia merasakan cairan putih pekat yang terasa hangat mengotori tangannya. Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, saya bawa kelanjutannya. Saya mohon maaf ternyata terlalu panjang jika hanya 2S, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan 3S sepertinya #GakKonsisten

#HappyRyeowookDay untuk semuanya ^^

Dan selamat ulang tahun juga bagi chinggudeul yang hari ini berulangtahun. #Hug. ^^

Untuk SWAN saya sepertinya akan melanjutkannya setelah Idul fitri. Saya tengah sibuk kuliah dan kerja. Saya mohon maaf jika ada yang menanti ff tersebut. #Bow

Oh ya, mari kita lestarikan simbiosis mutualisme, para Author memberikan sebuah cerita dan chinggudeul memberikan mereka sebuah masukan berupa review. Saya memang menulis untuk rasa cinta saya kepada KyuMin dan KMS yang setia membaca ff KyuMin di sini. Tapi, semakin hari sepertinya saya merasa sedikit kecewa dengan responnya. Saya sadar sih tulisan saya tidak sebagus itu. Sejujurnya saya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan banyaknya review. Tapi, saya juga manusia biasa yang bisa kecewa. Jadi, jika chinggudeul merasa stok ff KyuMin di sini semakin menipis, maka kita saling mendukung untuk bisa bertahan di sini. ^^

Saya juga minta tolong yah, jika ada typo tolong beritahu saya letaknya di mana, biar saya lebih mudah mencari kemudian memperbaikinya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, ga nyangka loh ff Gaje ini dapet respon yang bagus kekeke ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee, Park Junghoon, Kang Shinae.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 3

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Desah nafas memburu dari seorang pria terdengar mengisi keheningan di dalam kendaraan yang masih terparkir dengan apik itu.

Tubuh tegap yang menyandar pada kursi kemudi, wajah memerah yang mengkilap karena peluh, serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka mencoba mengais sisa oksigen memenuhi medan pandang pemuda manis yang tengah membersihkan sisa cairan putih pekat yang mengotori tangannya dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

Kelopak mata milik pria itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan _black diamond_ cemarlang yang masih tampak berkabut.

"Merasa lebih baik, Tuan Cho?" Sang pelaku utama menoleh dan memberikan senyum miring kepada pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm... terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, manik matanya menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Ini bersihkan milikmu." Sungmin menyodorkan selembar tisu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau membersihkannya?" Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar menggoda.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan untuk mengeluarkan isinya bukan membersihkannya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Sungmin memang benar-benar di luar dugaan, wajah polosnya berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah mengambil tisu yang disodorkan Sungmin. Jemarinya perlahan membersihkan pusat tubuhnya, sebelum kembali mengenakan celana dalam berserta celana kerjanya.

Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut mungil Sungmin. "Melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah kegiatan kita tadi, jawabannya adalah tidak. Biasanya mereka yang melakukannya padaku. Kau beruntung karena kau adalah orang pertama yang merasakan kehebatan tanganku."

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Mereka?"

"Para wanita yang pernah tidur denganku," ucap Sungmin ringan.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap angkuh. "Ah, begitu rupanya."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku seorang pria, Kyuhyun. _Sex_ bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu bagiku, meski kau satu-satunya pria yang aku perbolehkan melewati garis batas. Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Kau juga yang pertama bagiku. Aku belum pernah berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Baik dengan wanita maupun pria manapun." Kyuhyun menatap lekat pemuda manis di sampingnya.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Jadi, kau masih perjaka? Wow, sulit dipercaya! Kau bahkan sangat handal dalam berciuman. Sepertinya kau bisa membuatku 'datang' hanya dengan menggunakan mulutmu. Kau bahkan membuat celanaku basah hanya dengan ciumanmu."

Senyum tampan terukir di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak berniat membangunkannya lagi, kan? Dan aku tidak berbohong. Aku tipe orang yang sulit untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Dan kau harusnya bangga karena membuatku secepat itu jatuh ke dalam pesonamu."

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. "Kau harus menidurkannya sendiri jika dia terbangun lagi. Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Cho."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku suka sentuhanmu. _Yes, i am,_" ucap Kyuhyun dan menatap Sungmin penuh makna.

"_Well_, aku suka kepercayaan diri yang kau miliki. Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kau sudah memutuskan langkah apa yang akan kau ambil selanjutnya untuk menyakinkanku."

Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat, merapikan helaian lembut milik Sungmin. "_Araseo_. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya perlahan bergerak, menautkannya dengan jemari milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan rasa hangat yang berasal dari tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya terutama dibagian dadanya. "Kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama bersamamu. Tapi, kau terlihat lelah. Mungkin lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Jam di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun menunjukan pukul duabelas malam, dia juga sejujurnya ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan Sungmin. "Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil mengobrol jika kau menginginkannya. Lagipula, aku juga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengantarku pulang. Kita bisa berbincang lain waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Sungai Han. Aku belum sempat berkunjung ke sana. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana, kan?"

Kyuhyun merasakan frekuensi debaran di dadanya kembali meningkat begitu melihat senyum manis Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu semakin menawan saat dia tersenyum, terlebih dengan manik matanya yang ikut berbinar. "Tentu, apapun untukmu."

Bibir mungil Sungmin sekilas mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri dengan serangan tak terduga dari Sungmin.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Pria tampan itu hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya guna membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur meski dewi malam sudah menghabiskan separuh waktunya untuk menyinari kelamnya langit malam.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu begitu lucu. Awalnya Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun juga sama sepertinya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Dia bahkan orang pertama yang melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sungmin berharap, dia menjadi yang terakhir untuk pria tampan itu.

.

.

.

Suasana yang semakin memanas di dalam sebuah _club_ malam itu mungkin kini tak sepanas suasana hati seorang pria tampan yang tengah duduk bersama kedua pria lainnya di salah satu kursi VIP yang berada di sudut ruangan _club _tersebut.

Cairan merah pekat yang berada di tangannya dia teguk kasar, tidak memedulikan tata cara yang seharusnya dilakukan guna menikmati minuman beralkohol yang berasal dari fermentasi anggur merah itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kanginie. Kau bisa tersedak jika meminumnya dengan cara seperti itu," ujar pria cantik yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kepada sosok di hadapannya.

Youngwoon meletakan gelas _Burgundy _yang semula berada di tangannya ke atas meja. Terdengar bunyi gelas yang berbenturan dengan meja menandakan pria itu meletakannya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya membawa Sungmin, _hyung_? Bukannya kemarin kau sangat menentangnya?" lirihnya.

Shindong menepuk pelan bahu Youngwoon, bermaksud menenangkan pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Kita sudah sepakat, Kangin _hyung_. Kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan Sungmin. Biarkan dia menentukan pilihannya, oke!?"

Youngwoon kembali menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu ke dalam gelas miliknya, sebelum kembali meneguknya dengan kasar. "Sialan! Kenapa sakitnya tidak mau hilang juga!"

Shindong menatap Youngwoon, sorot matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Kangin _hyung_ sudahlah."

"Biarkan saja dia, Shindong!" interupsi Heechul.

Shindong menatap Heechul seklias, sebelum tatapannya beralih ke arah Youngwoon yang kembali sibuk dengan minumannya. "Tapi..."

"Patah hati memang menyeramkan, ya. Aku jadi merasa enggan untuk jatuh cinta." Heechul menyesap cairan merah pekat di dalam gelas itu perlahan.

Helaan nafas pelan terlontar dari mulut Shindong. Dia akhirnya menuruti perkataan Heechul dan membiarkan Youngwoon melupakan sakitnya sejenak. "Tidak separah itu asal kau mau kembali membuka hatimu. Tidak perlu melupakan hanya berusaha untuk berdamai."

Heechul mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku lupa kau bahkan sudah menemukan pengganti dari kekasihmu yang dulu."

"Hidup terus berjalan, _hyung_. Tidak mungkin aku terus terpuruk hanya karena cinta. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, meski cinta memang terkadang menggerus logika kita terhadap banyak hal."

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Heechul. "Ya, kau benar, Shindongie. Lagipula, hidup terlalu singkat untuk disia-siakan."

Shindong mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap Youngwoon. "Ya, memang terlalu singkat, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar tigapuluh menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di sungai terbesar yang mengalir melewati kota Seoul itu.

Sungmin melepaskan _seat belt_nya, sebelum membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan keluar dari sana. Angin malam yang terasa lembut dan dingin seketika menyergapnya. Membelai tubuh serta menerbangkan helaian sepekat malam miliknya. "Masih tetap indah, bahkan lebih indah dari yang terakhir kali kulihat."

"Memang kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sungmin, dagunya bertumpu disalah satu pundak pemuda manis yang tengah berdiri menikmati pemandangan sungai Han dikala malam.

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Sungmin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan pria tampan itu. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dengan tangan yang dia letakkan di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Jadi, selama dua tahun kau menetap di Jepang, kau tidak pernah kembali ke Korea?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Dari mana kau tahu jika selama dua tahun ini aku tinggal di Jepang?"

"Ryeowook yang memberitahuku."

"Mhh... begitulah. Aku memilih fokus menyelesaikan _study_ku."

"Dan bermain dengan wanita Jepang," ucap Kyuhyun menimpali.

Manik mata Sungmin berbinar jahil. "Tidak semuanya wanita Jepang. Beberapa dari mereka berasal dari Korea, Cina, dan beberapa negara lainnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus samar. "Kau bahkan masih mengingat dari mana mereka berasal. Hebat sekali, Tuan Lee!"

"Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati mengingat sedikit tentang mereka. Heechul _hyung_ bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk melakukannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan ketiga orang itu? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat padahal kalian bukan saudara kandung," tanya Kyuhyun, terselip rasa penasaran dari nada suaranya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya lurus ke arah jernihnya Sungai yang terlihat berkerlip tertempa cahaya lampu-lampu yang berada di sana. "Saat aku kecil dulu, aku seringkali dijahili oleh anak laki-laki disekitarku. Mereka bilang itu karena wajahku terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria."

"Kau memang sangat manis, Sungmin. Bahkan kau lebih manis dari semua hal termanis di dunia ini," gumam Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibir penuhnya.

"Uhh... _so chessy_." Sungmin terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pelipis Sungmin, sebelum berbisik lembut di telinga pemuda manis itu. "Aku hanya mengatakan dari sudut pandangku. Lagipula, aku bukan pria romantis. Kau memang begitu manis dan polos di luar, namun ternyata begitu kontras di dalam. Seperti kotak pandora, terlalu banyak kejutan ketika kau membukanya untuk melihat isinya."

Kekehan Sungmin melebar dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa. "Senang mendengarnya." Pemuda manis itu kemudian terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saat itu aku berusia sekitar tujuh tahun ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Heechul _hyung_. Hari pertama masuk sekolah tidak seindah bayanganku. Aku kembali dijahili bahkan hingga aku terluka. Saat itulah Heechul _hyung _datang menolongku. Dia berada dua tingkat di atas ku, kau tahu dia benar-benar menakutkan, bukannya menenangkanku yang tengah menangis, dia justru membentakku, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang lelaki karena lemah dan cengeng."

"Jika saat itu aku sudah mengenalmu, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun."

Seulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar terukir di bibir Sungmin ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan jika pria tampan itu begitu tulus. "Terima kasih. Tapi, karena kejadian itu kami menjadi dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Selain itu rumah kami ternyata hanya berbeda satu blok. Aku juga akhirnya memutuskan belajar ilmu bela diri kerena Heechul _hyung_. Agar aku tidak terlalu bergantung padanya dan agar aku juga bisa melindunginya jika ada yang mengganggu kami nanti."

"Pantas saja dia yang terlihat paling overprotektif padamu. Lalu, kedua _hyung_mu yang lainnya? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Dibalik semua sikapnya, Heechul _hyung_ sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Jika dengan Shindongie_, _aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku berada ditingkat pertama _Junior High School._ Kami berada di kelas yang sama dan kami juga kebetulan menjadi _chairmate._ Begitulah selanjutnya kami menjadi dekat karena dia sangat lucu, dan dia juga seorang pendengar yang baik. Lagipula, Heechul _hyung_ juga memilki kehidupannya sendiri, jadi ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masih ada Shindongie yang menemaniku."

"Jadi, yang terakhir bergabung bersama kalian itu Kangin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggesekan hidungnya di leher Sungmin, dia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh pemuda manis dalam dekapannya ini.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku bertemu dengan Kangin _hyung_ karena kami berada di Universitas yang sama. Dia salah satu teman baik Heechul _hyung_."

"Melihat kedekatan kalian aku merasa terkesan."

"Sifat kami memang berbeda satu sama lain, tapi karena perbedaan itu justru membuat kami saling mengerti dan mendukung satu sama lain."

"Ya, kau benar. Perbedaan justru membuat kita lebih menghargai dan mendengarkan. Sungmin, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi? Aku hanya merasa penasaran, namun kau boleh tidak menjawabnya jika kau merasa tidak ingin."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Kau dan Kangin kalian terlihat berbeda. Maksudku cara dia menatapmu. Apa sebelumnya kalian pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, menatap ke arah pria tampan itu. "Aku sanksi kau sepeka itu. Tapi, tebakanmu tepat. Kangin _hyung_, dia adalah mantan kekasihku."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang samar-samar tertempa cahaya lampu dari sana. "Sudah aku duga. Cara dia memperlakukanmu, menatapmu, seolah dia menganggapmu lebih dari seorang adik yang harus dia jaga."

"Ya, awalnya aku pikir aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, namun ternyata setelah menjalani semuanya, aku justru sadar jika aku tidak bisa menganggap dia lebih dari seorang _hyung_."

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana jika kau juga salah mengartikan perasaanmu kepadaku?" _Black diamond_ Kyuhyun menghujam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin.

"Dan jika kau sendiri yang salah mengartikan, apa yang akan kau perbuat, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhku sejauh itu jika aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan padamu."

Senyum tulus terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Dan aku tidak akan memberikan sebuah penawaran kepadamu jika aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku kepadamu."

Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin, menatap pemuda manis itu dalam, menyelami manik mata sebening _oase_ yang seolah menenggelamkannya ke jurang tanpa dasar, sebelum bibir penuhnya mendarat di kening pemuda manis itu. Menciumnya lembut dan hangat, menyalurkan rasa yang membuncah di dadanya. Rasa yang begitu cepat menguasai dirinya, secepat virus yang menginfeksi inangnya. Melumpuhkan hingga membunuh tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk mempertahakan diri.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Malam ini dia akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sekaligus pertunangan Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon. Penampilannya terkesan elegan namun manis, dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna _soft pink_ dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam, rambut sepekat malamnya dia biarkan terjatuh lembut menutupi kening indahnya, bibir ranumnya sewarna _cherry blossom_, dan _eyeliner_ berwarna hitam yang memperindah matanya.

Pemuda manis itu tengah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum _LaVanila Pure Vanilla Fragrance_ ke tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar bel pintu _apartment_nya berbunyi. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang kurang, dia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan _apartment_nya. Jemarinya membuka pintu _apartment_nya, begitu pintu terbuka, fokusnya langsung disuguhi visual sesosok pria tampan dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

Senyum jahil terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi padaku jika kau terus melihatku tanpa berkedip seperti itu, Kangin _hyung_. Aku tahu aku memang sangat menawan. Dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu."

"Kau sangat manis, Sungminie, wajar jika Kangin tampak seperti orang bodoh saat melihatmu. Aku yakin Cho _brat_ itu pasti ingin sekali melucuti pakaianmu, kemudian melumuri tubuh telanjangmu dengan _whipped cream_ saat melihat penampilanmu hari ini." Heechul yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping pintu itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Heechul polos ketika mendengar perkataan frontal dari _hyung_nya itu. "Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun menyimpan _whipped cream_ di _apartment_nya dan sayangnya aku juga tidak memilikinya, apa nanti aku harus mampir ke _mini market_ untuk membelinya, _hyung_?"

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar dan tersenyum geli karena ucapan Sungmin, ditambah wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lugu. Sungmin memang seperti seekor rubah yang benar-benar pintar mengelabui orang lain dengan sikap serta wajah polosnya itu. "Kau bisa menggantinya dengan _wine_, aku rasa kalian pasti memilikinya."

Sungmin tergelak. "Bercinta dengan _wine_, _well_... tidak buruk juga."

Youngwoon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perbincangan dua sahabat baiknya itu. "Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, cantik. Tapi, sepertinya kita harus segera bergegas sebelum terlambat. Shindong bahkan sudah berangkat dengan kekasihnya."

Heechul menatap Youngwoon malas. "Kau terlalu banyak minum semalam. Sepertinya kau masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, sebaiknya aku yang menyetir kali ini. Aku tidak mau celaka, aku bahkan belum mempunyai cucu dari Heebum," ucapnya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Youngwoon dan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. Tangannya mengalung di lengan kekar Youngwoon. "Ayo, Kangin _hyung_," ucapnya, sebelum sedikit menarik Youngwoon yang masih mematung karena perubahan sikap Heechul.

Youngwoon menatap kedua pria cantik itu bingung. "Hei, Sungminie. Kenapa dengan Heechul _hyung_? Aku salah bicara, ya?" bisiknya pelan kepada Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_ sepertinya lupa, bukankah Heechul _hyung_ kurang suka jika ada yang memanggilnya cantik," gumam Sungmin.

Manik mata Youngwoon membelalak. "Astaga, aku melupakannya! Semoga _mood_nya kembali lagi nanti."

"Semoga saja, _hyung_. Akan sia-sia aku menuruti Heechul _hyung_ dan menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya malam ini." Helaan nafas pelan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Ya, kalian lebih cepatlah sedikit atau kita benar-benar terlambat!" seru Heechul sambil memasuki pintu _lift_ yang telah terbuka.

"Iya, _hyung_," ucap Youngwoon dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan.

Youngwoon tertawa ringan. "Sayangnya kita memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan seorang cinderella."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya bersama Youngwoon menyusul Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam _lift_.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Youngwoon refleks menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. "Kyuhyun?" ucapnya setelah melihat seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas mahal tengah bersandar dengan santai di kap mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan penuh percaya diri ke arah Sungmin dan kedua sahabat pemuda manis yang tengah menatap datar dirinya. Pria itu menatap Sungmin penuh minat, sorot matanya penuh pujian.

"Kau sudah membaca pesanku, bukan?"

Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit banyak dia terpesona dengan penampilan pria di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia yang justru ingin melumuri tubuh pria itu dengan _whipped cream_. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan hanya bisa mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi?" Jemari Kyuhyun terlulur ke pipi Sungmin, membelainya lembut.

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit terkesiap. "Emm... _hyung_ bolehkan jika aku masuk ke dalam bersama Kyuhyun?" Matanya melirik ke arah kedua pria yang sudah dia anggap _hyung_nya itu, sorot matanya berbinar penuh harap seolah meminta persetujuan dari keduanya.

Jika Sungmin sudah menatap mereka seperti itu, mau tidak mau mereka pasti menyetujui keinginan pemuda manis itu. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Cho!" Perkataan Heechul mungkin terdengar biasa, namun mereka bisa merasakan ada penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku pasti menjaganya!" ujarnya tegas. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, Sungminie, Kyuhyun," ucap Yongwoon dan tersenyum ramah, "Ayo, _hyung_." Pria itu mengamit lembut tangan Heechul lalu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Dia merasa jika kedua sahabat Sungmin sudah menerima kehadirannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam kemudian merengkuh pinggang pemuda manis itu. "Seperti biasanya, sungguh menawan."

Tawa ringan bagai dentang lonceng itu mengalun merdu dari mulut Sungmin. "Kau juga sangat tampan."

Jemari Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin kemudian bibirnya kembali mengklaim bibir pemuda manis itu. Pria tampan itu melumat lembut. Hanya ciuman singkat namun sensasinya selalu terasa sama.

"Aku jadi ingin menculikmu." Kyuhyun menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin.

"Kau boleh melakukannya, setelah pesta ini berakhir. Aku dengan senang hati bersedia kau bawa kemanapun." Mata Sungmin mengerling nakal.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, sebelum aku kehilangan kendali." Dia mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin, lalu dengan lembut dan _gentle _mengamit jemari pemuda manis itu sebagai pasangannya di pesta itu.

.

.

.

Mereka disambut dengan suara musik yang samar-samar mengalun dengan lembut. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sang Tuan Rumah yang terlihat begitu antusias menyapa para tamu undangan yang hadir, keduanya juga terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungmin merasakan banyak sekali mata yang menatapnya penuh spekulasi. Mungkin karena dia datang bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pebisnis muda yang tak pernah terdengar soal hubungan asmaranya apalagi terlihat membawa seseorang ke sebuah pesta.

"Sungmin _hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ryeowook menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia bergantian memeluk keduanya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, terima kasih." Kini giliran Jongwoon yang memeluk keduanya bergantian.

"Sama-sama, Jongwoon _hyung_, dan selamat atas pertunangannya. Aku menanti undangan pernikahan kalian," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau pasti membunuhku jika aku tidak menghadiri pertunangan kalian. Aku masih tidak percaya Ryeowook mau bertunangan denganmu, _hyung_." Matanya melirik Ryeowook, "Ryeowook-_ah_ kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?"

"Aku rasa Sungmin yang tengah mabuk karena mau dengan pria yang setiap harinya hanya bercinta dengan tumpukan berkas," ucap Jongwoon sarkatis.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin tergelak, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, kalian sudahlah, aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ tidak sedang mabuk, oke. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kami dimabuk cinta." Sorot mata Ryeowook berbinar penuh cinta.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin memang seperti itu." Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, "Ryeowook-_ah_ kau melihat _hyungdeul_?"

"Mereka sepertinya tadi mengobrol dengan Junghoon _hyung_." Pandangan Ryeowook ikut menyapu ke seluruh ruangan.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Junghoon _hyung_! Maksudmu Park Junghoon? Dia ada di sini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Iya, dia datang sendiri tadi."

Siapa itu Park Junghoon? Kenapa Sungmin terlihat antusias saat mendengarnya? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari mereka dulu, Ryeowook-_ah, _Jongwoon _hyung." _Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau mau ikut denganku atau tetap di sini, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, namun dengan cepat dia bisa mengendalikan diri. "Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu. Kau pasanganku."

'Dan tentu saja aku harus menemanimu bertemu dengan Junghoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemuinya sendirian.' Timpal Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Kyuhyun, sebelum kembali mengamit jemari Sungmin dan melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan ketiganya justru setelah acara tukar cincin. Mengobrol di sudut ruangan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik dan anggun. Mereka juga bisa melihat para tamu undangan terlihat berkelompok dan bersosialisasi satu sama lain sambil menikmati hidangan yang pelayan-pelayan sajikan, para pelayan itu berkeliling menawarkan berbagai macam makanan serta minuman di atas nampan yang mereka bawa. Musik lembut masih senantiasa mengiringi, mengalir samar-samar dan membuat suasana pesta semakin elegan.

"Kalian dari mana? Aku mencari kalian dari tadi," gumam Sungmin, tersirat kekasalan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungminie."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sementara Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Berhenti mencari alasan, Heechul _hyung_."

"Oke, maafkan kami. Aku hanya merasa bosan tadi. Aku sering melihat mereka di TV, tapi hanya beberapa yang benar-benar aku kenal di sini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berada di balkon bersama Kanginie, sebelum Shindongie dan kekasihnya menyusul kami."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang berdiri di samping Shindong, dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasih salah satu sahabatnya ini dikarenakan dirinya yang baru saja berada di Korea dan yang dia tahu hanya pekerjaan wanita itu sebagai seorang model cukup menyita waktu.

"Oh ya, Sungmin ini Kang Shinae kekasihku, dan Shinae itu Lee Sungmin sahabatku lalu yang di sampingnya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun." Shindong berujar kepada dua pria di hadapannya.

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin," ucapnya sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shinae.

"Kang Shinae," balas Shinae sambil tersenyum, sebelum menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Kang Shinae." Senyum cantik masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah wanita itu.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanya seorang pria tampan yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat mereka dengan senyum mempesonanya.

Mereka seketika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Tentu, Junghoonie." Youngwoon yang sedari tadi memilih diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kabar, Sungmin-_ah_?" Junghoon menatap lembut pemuda manis di hadapannya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang di bibirnya.

Sungmin menatap lekat pria yang tengah tersenyum itu. "Junghoon _hyung_," lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat interaksi antar keduanya. Insting posesif seketika menyeruak keluar, menyelimuti dirinya. Siapapun pria itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Sungmin adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama saya mau mengucapkan Minal Aidzin untuk semuanya, meski sangat terlambat.

Selamat hari kemerdekaan juga bagi semuanya.

Saya juga mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan FFnya. Maaf juga ternyata FF ini masih berlanjut, namun Insya Allah chap depan adalah chap terakhir dari FF ini.

Saya juga meminta maaf untuk cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini, entahlah saya benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu dalam menulis. Saya berusaha untuk mencari dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf yah jika mengecewakan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Mari kita menunggu dan mendukung 7JIB juga SS6 semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, Amin.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview. Jika ada typo tolong kasih tahu ya. ^^

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee, Park Junghoon.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 4

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya perlahan, fokusnya tidak lepas dari dua sosok yang tengah berdansa di tengah _ballroom _bersama beberapa pasangan lainnya. Sejujurnya saat ini dia ingin sekali menculik Sungmin, membawanya secepat mungkin pergi dari pesta ini, dan tidak memberikan izin kepada pemuda manis itu saat pria bernama Park Junghoon itu mengajak pemuda manis itu berdansa. Pegangan di gelasnya mengerat. Sial! Jarak mereka terlalu intim.

"Kau tidak perlu setegang itu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Santai saja dan nikmati pestanya," ucap pria bertubuh kekar yang berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pelan menjawab perkataan Youngwoon. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan perkataan pria itu, meski nada sarkatis begitu kentara dalam setiap kata-kata yang pria itu lontarkan. "Apa mereka pernah menjalin suatu hubungan?"

Youngwoon mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dulu saat di Universitas," jawabnya ringan.

Mereka mungkin memang sekedar masa lalu, namun insting Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pria menegaskan jika Junghoon masih memiliki ketertarikan kepada Sungmin.

"Dan dulu mereka adalah salah satu pasangan paling romantis," ucap Heechul menimpali.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi maka Sungmin benar-benar menjadi milikku. Lagi pula, Tuhan memang menakdirkan Lee Sungmin untukku."

Heechul tersenyum meremehkan ketika mendengar nada penuh keyakinan dalam suara Kyuhyun. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Cho. Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, manusia yang paling sulit untuk ditebak. Bahkan hingga saat ini aku belum bisa sepenuhnya memahami anak itu."

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Aku tahu."

Shindong tertawa ringan. "Aku bahkan terkadang ingin membelah kepalanya, lalu mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang tengah dia pikirkan."

Pandangan Youngwoon beralih ke arah Sungmin dan Junghoon. "Dia memang seperti labirin. Terlalu rumit."

Kyuhyun menatap minuman di tangannya, melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan gelas kaca tersebut. "Rumit belum tentu tidak dapat dipecahkan."

"Asal kau tahu saja. Lee Sungmin itu terlihat bagai air putih di dalam gelas, kau bisa melihat hingga ke dasar gelas tanpa perlu bersusah payah menghabiskan isinya. Namun, ketika kau ingin menyelami sosoknya justru dia tidak sesederhana yang kita kira," ujar Youngwoon.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Dia memang benar-benar menarik. Pantas saja banyak yang terperosok karenanya."

Heechul menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Ya, begitulah. Ah... ada beberapa hal yang akan aku beritahukan padamu tentang Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Sungminnie. Kadang dia bisa begitu lembut, namun juga begitu dingin. Terkadang begitu peduli, namun terkadang begitu egois dan keras kepala. Terkadang begitu rasional, namun disisi lain bisa begitu implusif. Dia seperti memiliki dua sosok di dalam tubuhnya, satu waktu dia bisa menjadi seperti malaikat, tapi dia bisa bertransformasi menjadi sosok iblis yang kejam. Mudah baginya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, namun mudah juga bagi seseorang menjadi antipati terhadap sosoknya," jawab Heechul.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku semakin yakin jika Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untukku."

"Aku mengapresiasi rasa percaya dirimu. Kau tahu awalnya aku meragukanmu. Aku merasa anak itu kembali bertindak implusif karena begitu terburu-buru mengambil sebuah keputusan. Aku tahu kau memang akan menjadi pihak dominan dalam hubungan kalian, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak yakin kau jugalah yang akan memegang kendali." Senyum skeptis terlukis di bibir Heechul. "Namun, sekarang aku bisa memahami alasan mengapa Sungmin begitu cepat bertindak, tindak tandukmu menunjukkan kesungguhanmu."

"_Well_... sesulit apapun, aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Termasuk Lee Sungmin. Dia memang diciptakan untukku. Hanya untukku," ucap Kyuhyun tenang berbanding dengan sorot matanya yang berkilat, memancarkan api.

.

.

.

Park Junghoon menatap lekat sosok yang tengah berdansa dengannya. Sosok manis ini, meski tahun telah berlalu, namun tidak sedikitpun mampu menggerus pesonanya, justru semakin bertambah dan membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Baginya tidak ada hal yang mumpuni dan sanggup mengalihkan fokusnya dari sosok indah di hadapannya ini.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum samar. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, justru semakin memesona," gumamnya seraya membalas senyum Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum manis, dia bisa melihat sorot mata pria di hadapannya yang sarat akan kekaguman. "Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat berbeda, _hyung_."

Junghoon tersenyum menggoda. "Benarkah? Tapi, sepertinya pesonaku masih belum cukup melumpuhkanmu."

Senyum Sungmin melebar menjadi kekehan pelan. "Dan kau semakin _chessy._ Jika istrimu mendengarnya, aku pasti tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang."

"Kau tenang saja ini akan jadi rahasia kecil diantara kita." Junghoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Well_... tidak buruk juga. Oh, ya, bagaimana kabar istrimu? Kenapa kau datang sendiri dan tidak mengajaknya?"

Sorot mata Junghoon berbinar. "Dia tengah mengandung anak pertama kami. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan, aku khawatir akan membuatnya kelelahan dan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, jadi aku memintanya untuk beristirahat saja di rumah."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. "Wah benarkah? Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah? Selamat,_ hyung_. Kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik dan kau harus menghubungiku saat anakmu lahir nanti."

Junghoon mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui kepulanganmu ke Korea tadi. Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sejak kepulanganmu itu. Aku pikir kau masih berada di Jepang, sebelum sahabat-sahabatmu itu memberitahuku jika kau sudah kembali ke Korea."

"Mianhae, _hyung_. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja dan juga kau harus segera menyusulku, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Sepertinya sulit."

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_!? Dan melihat reaksinya saat aku mengajakmu berdansa aku yakin dia juga tidak hanya sekedar bermain-main denganmu."

Sungmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Junghoon tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu.

.

.

.

Selama berada di dalam mobil tidak ada interaksi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara lagu _ballad_ yang tengah mengalun lembut, mengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

Sungmin melirik pria yang tengah fokus mengemudi itu sekilas. Selepas acara pertunangan Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon dia memang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama pria itu. Lagi pula, dia sudah berjanji kepada pria itu.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa merubah fokusnya.

"Kau keberatan jika kita mampir sebentar ke _café_ di depan sana?" tanya Sungmin. Rasa tidak nyaman yang menyelubungi serta raut wajah pria itu sudah cukup membuat pemuda manis itu memahami seperti apa keadaan saat ini.

Pria itu menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Jarak _café_ itu tidak terlalu jauh, dia bahkan bisa melihat papan nama _café _tersebut. "Baiklah."

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki area parkir _café_. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka beranjak turun dan melenggang masuk ke dalam _café_ tersebut.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas minuman yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap tipis di atas meja. Keduanya tak bergeming seolah tengah tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Sungmin menyesap cokelat hangatnya perlahan. "Aku tahu saat ini ada beberapa hal yang tengah mengganggumu," ucapnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Huh?"

Mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau cukup transparan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, setelah tiga kali kita bertemu. Aku sedikit banyak bisa memahamimu."

Kyuhyun meraih gelas di hadapannya, sebelum menyesap isinya. "Jadi, itu alasanmu mengajakku ke sini."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Lebih baik kau menanyakan langsung kepadaku dibanding kau menanyakannya ke orang lain."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menjawabnya tanpa aku harus menanyakannya, bukan?"

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Tidak semuanya. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, Kyuhyun." Sungmin terdiam sejenak, "namun, aku yakin ini bukan tentang siapa pria yang tadi kita temui? Apa hubungannya denganku? Atau apa aku tengah mempermainkanmu? Bukan pertanyaan klise seperti itu yang sepertinya menganggumu. Kau pasti mengetahui seperti apa hubunganku dan Junghoon _hyung,_ sama seperti kau mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kangin _hyung_ dulu. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, bagaimana Sungmin bisa secepat itu memahaminya, mengetahui sebagian pertanyaan yang tengah berpusar di dalam kepalanya. "Lalu, menurutmu apa yang saat ini tengah menggangguku?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri kurang yakin. Jadi, lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung padaku."

"Utarakan dulu pendapatmu, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun.

Desahan samar telontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Terlalu bertele-tele. Kau mempersulit hal yang seharusnya mudah."

Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. "Anak nakal harus mendapatkan hukuman."

Pemuda manis itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Orang yang kau sebut anak nakal ini bahkan sudah banyak meniduri wanita di luar sana," ucapnya kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Sungmin. "Baiklah cukup sampai di sini basa-basinya. Jika kau ingin aku bertanya maka pertanyaanku masih tetap sama."

"Motifku!?" ujar Sungmin seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau sanggup menyelamiku hingga sedalam itu."

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran pada sosokmu jauh sebelum kita saling mengenal."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Dia bisa melihat Sungmin tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

"Kita berada dibidang yang sama, meski bisnis yang keluarga kita lakoni berbeda. Kau cukup tersohor. Tampan, muda dan berbakat. Aku sering membaca sepak terjangmu didunia bisnis masuk ke kolom-kolom utama artikel bisnis dan kisah asmaramu yang tak luput juga menjadi konsumsi publik."

_Black diamond_ Kyuyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Mengunci tatapan pemuda manis itu. "Lalu?"

"Entahlah... sejak saat itu aku tak bisa melewatkan sedikitpun informasi tentangmu. Terutama aku penasaran tentang kisah asmaramu. Aku sempat mengira kau mempunyai trauma karena tidak sedikitpun terlihat tertarik dengan pria ataupun wanita manapun atau kau memang sangat rapi menyimpan semuanya hingga tidak sanggup terendus media. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kau menderita _Hypopituitarism_*."

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, menyimak baik-baik apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh Sungmin. Lipatan-lipatan dalam otaknya tengah memproses segala informasi yang tengah disampaikan oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Sungmin kembali menyesap cokelat hangatnya. "Dan tanpa aku sadari aku tertarik padamu bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu. Setidaknya aku ingin bertatap muka denganmu secara langsung meski hanya sekali, jika beruntung mungkin kita bisa berteman. Tapi, yang aku dapatkan ternyata jauh dari ekspektasiku. Kau pasti tidak menyangka, bukan?"

Dada Kyuhyun berdesir hangat. "Hmm... aku justru senang mendengarnya. Kau itu tidak mudah, Sungmin. Dan mendengar semua itu langsung dari mulutmu membuat aku merasa lega."

Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Aku bukan orang tidak peka yang tidak menyadari semuanya. Saat kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanmu bahkan terus mencuri pandang ke arahku waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku tahu kau tertarik padaku. Aku merasa kesempatanku semakin terbuka lebar saat Ryeowook mengenalkanku padamu. Aku tidak mengira jika Ryeowook mengenalmu bahkan sepupumu saat itu adalah kekasihnya. Dunia ini terlalu sempit atau mungkin saat itu aku memang tengah beruntung."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Pantas saja kau tidak menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang, padahal saat itu kita bahkan baru saling mengenal."

Senyum jahil terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun, sama sepertimu yang saat itu tengah mencoba peruntunganmu."

"Ya, kau benar dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ternyata kau adalah salah satu penggemar rahasiaku," goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya. "Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Meski aku sudah jujur padamu, tapi seperti katamu tadi, aku tetap tidak semudah itu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu. Saat itu kau juga sedang mencoba peruntunganmu dengan meminta jaminan dariku, bukan? Kau sendiri belum mempercayaiku dan aku merasa lega kau mulai membuka diri padaku."

"Kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mahal harganya. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya lagi jika kau menghancurkannya."

"Aku sangat setuju. Kepercayaan memang mahal harganya, namun sepertinya sekarang kita sudah selangkah lebih dekat, bukan?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sorot mata Sungmin berpendar penuh kesungguhan. "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan menggoda pria yang sudah beristri bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah," ujarnya dengan tawa pelan yang mengiringi.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam. "Kau sengaja mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya sebagus ini," ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun melembut. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya melihat pemuda manis itu tertawa lepas. Membuat semua kekhawatirannya seketika sirna. "Lee Sungmin jadilah kekasihku."

Tawa Sungmin seketika terhenti, matanya mengerjap pelan. "Apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku," ujarnya tulus dengan senyum menawan.

Manik mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. "Kita bahkan sudah melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun."

"Lebih baik jika kita memiliki nama yang jelas dari hubungan yang tengah kita jalani, bukan?" Kyuhyun meraih salah satu tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja, digenggamnya lembut seolah dia tengah menyalurkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap ke arah tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan keduanya bersirobok, dia menelisik, mencari tahu, hingga kepalanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tertawa, lebih bersemangat dari yang pernah Sungmin dengar sebelumnya, dia mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya kemudian menciumnya. "Terima kasih, Sungmin." Dia merasa sangat bahagia dan dia akan memastikan tidak ada lagi hama yang akan mengganggu Sungminnya.

.

.

.

TBC

_*Hypopituitarism_ adalah penyakit langka dimana seseorang tidak memungkinkan untuk merasakan cinta.

Saya tahu ini sependek Sungmin dan Rivaille. Saya juga tahu ini failed chapter. Tapi, saya jujur ingin menyelesaikan ff ini, meski ternyata hasilnya tidak sebaik chapter sebelumnya. TT

Adakah yang masih mengingat ff ini? Saya akan mencoba melanjutkan lagi jika responnya baik, tapi saya tidak berjanji kelanjutannya bisa lebih baik dari chapter ini. Ya, jujur semangat menulis hilang dan kalian pasti tahu alasannya tanpa perlu saya menjelaskan.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, dan jika berkenan silakan kembali mereview. ^^

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee, Park Junghoon, Park Jungsoo, Lee Hyukjae and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 5

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar ketika melihat jalanan di luar sana. Ini adalah jalan menuju _apartment_nya. Dia pikir setelah pembicaraannya tadi dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu akan membawanya ke _apartement _miliknya. Namun, ternyata prediksinya meleset. Mungkin pria itu ingin menginap di tempatnya.

Laju mobil itu terhenti begitu mereka sampai di depan _apartment_ Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap pria di sampingnya. "Aku pikir kau akan membawaku ke _apartment_ milikmu."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin. "Tidak, aku berubah pikiran."

Kerutan di dahi Sungmin bertambah dalam. "Maksudmu?"

Helaan nafas pelan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Masuklah. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk ke dalam."

"Huh!? Aku pikir kau akan menginap di tempatku."

"Kau kekasihku sekarang. Kau pikir apa yang akan kita lakukan di dalam sana jika aku menginap? Hanya duduk di atas ranjangmu sambil membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukmu? Begitu? Oh... kau tidak sepolos itu dan aku tidak sebaik itu, Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin melakukannya. Meski hubungan kekasih masih terdengar rapuh untukku, namun setidaknya kita tidak sedang bermain-main dengan hubungan ini. Aku anggap ini jaminan yang cukup."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin frustasi. "Aku yang belum siap. Terlebih aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan meninggalkan kesan buruk untukmu, seperti apapun aku menginginkanmu. Kau kekasih pertamaku, pengalaman pertamaku dan aku akan jadi pria pertama untukmu. Ini bukan hanya sekedar ciuman yang pernah kita lakukkan!"

Sungmin terhenyak kemudian tersenyum lembut, salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kita jalani saja dulu dengan perlahan, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut. Tangannya balas menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Kau kecewa?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku justru merasa senang karena kau memikirkannya hingga sejauh itu."

"Maafkan aku. Kau bahkan jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan aku," lirih Kyuhyun, "sebenarnya semenjak kejadian di mobil itu, aku mencari tahu bagaimana seorang pria dengan pria melakukannya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa belum cukup untuk melangkah lebih jauh," lanjutnya.

Tawa pelan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Kau lupa jika aku juga belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang pria. Dan jangan terlalu kau khawatirkan, Kyuhyun, saat kita melakukannya semua akan berjalan sesuai naluri, secara alami. Sebanyak apapun teori yang kau pelajari, semuanya jadi kurang begitu berguna jika kau sudah mempraktekkannya."

"Setidaknya kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana."

Manik Sungmin berpendar geli. "Pada dasarnya sama, kau melakukan _foreplay_, tapi saat _fingering _jangan lupa untuk menggunkan _lube_, _baby oil_ atau sejenisnya karena bagian itu berbeda dengan milik wanita yang memproduksi cairan lubrikasi alami. Kau juga harus lebih berhati-hati saat memasukkan millikmu ke dalam..."

"Ya, aku tahu!" potong Kyuhyun, rona merah samar menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tahu hal itu! Kau tidak peru menjelaskannya dengan detail," lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengulum bibir. Menahan tawa. "Oh, aku tidak menyangka jika kekasihku bisa semanis ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Aku terlihat konyol, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku juga merasakannya saat pertama kali memiliki seorang kekasih. Kita bisa belajar bersama untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Lagi pula, hubungan yang kita jalin bukan hanya untuk memuaskan gairah semata atau sekedar berbagi selimut. Semua butuh proses dan aku selalu menikmati proses itu. Jadi, sekali lagi aku tekankan, kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Tuan Cho," ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Sungmin. Dan boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Kenapa kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang pria? Maksudku kau pernah berpacaran dengan Kangin-_ssi _dan Junghoon-_ssi_, bukan?"

Sungmin menghendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin karena aku yang dulu belum seberengsek aku yang sekarang dan aku sangat beruntung karena pria yang mengisi hidupku adalah pria baik-baik."

"Maksudmu?"

Manik mata Sungmin menerawang, tatapannya beralih ke arah jalanan yang terlihat suram dan lengang di hadapannya. "Aku mulai berpacaran ketika menginjak umur 16 tahun, saat itu aku berada di tahun pertama _Senior High School._ Kekasih pertamaku seumuran dengan Heechul _hyung_ dan dia adalah salah satu _sunbae_ yang menjadi primadona di sekolah. Aku terlahir dari keluarga terhormat, dan ibuku selalu mengajarkan padaku jika aku harus menghormati seorang wanita. Lalu, kami putus saat dia lulus. Tidak lama setelahnya aku menjalin hubungan kembali. Begitulah seterusnya hingga aku lulus _Senior High School._ Kami berpacaran hanya sejauh berciuman, tidak lebih. Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?"

Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Iya. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, baik itu dirimu yang sekarang atau masa lalumu."

Sungmin tersenyum samar. "Lalu, saat aku kuliah. Heechul _hyung_ tidak hanya mengenalkan Kangin _hyung_ padaku, tapi dia juga mengenalkan Junghoon _hyung_ dan Hangeng _hyung_. Hangeng _hyung_ ternyata adalah kekasih Heechul _hyung_. Mungkin semua itu adalah awal dari semuanya. Sejujurnya aku tidak terbiasa dekat dengan orang baru terutama jika itu seorang pria, namun mereka semua sanggup membuat aku merasa nyaman, dan aku tidak merasa keberatan jika Heechul _hyung_ berpacaran dengan seorang pria, mungkin karena aku terlalu menyayanginya dan ingin melihatnya bahagia. Hingga aku merasa jika Junghoon _hyung_ begitu mengistimewakanku, seiring waktu kami menjadi semakin dekat dan perlahan kedekatan kami merubah perasaan kami, aku mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya," dia terdiam sejenak, menelisik reaksi Kyuhyun, "hingga dia akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tentu saja tanpa ragu aku menerimanya. Hubungan kami bertahan lama, bahkan hingga dia lulus dan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Tetapi, kami masih merahasiakan hubungan ini dari keluarga kami dan saat mendekati kelulusanku keluargaku mengetahuinya. Awalnya mereka menentang, tetapi melihat kesungguhanku dan betapa keras kepalanya aku, akhirnya mereka menyerah, mereka membiarkanku menjalin hubungan dengan Junghoon _hyung_ asal kami tahu batasan. Aku bahkan menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik di Universitas. _Well_... setidaknya aku bisa membalas kepercayaan keluargaku. Lalu, setelah kelulusanku Junghoon _hyung_ mengajak aku untuk menikah dan bertemu dengan keluarganya, saat itu aku berpikir Junghoon _hyung_ adalah orang yang Tuhan takdirkan untukku."

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?"

"Ya. Namun, takdir berkata lain, ayah Junghoon _hyung_ menentang hubungan kami karena dia adalah anak tunggal dan satu-satunya penerus keluarga. Lagi pula, setiap orangtua pasti menginginkan anak mereka hidup dengan normal, bukan? Aku bisa mengerti itu."

"Lalu, kalian akhirnya menyerah?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, maniknya berpendar sendu. "Tidak, kami bersikeras tetap menjalin hubungan ini hingga ayah Junghoon _hyung _bersedia memberikan restunya. Meski sulit kami saat itu terus berjuang, hingga ibu Junghoon _hyung_ akhirnya merestui kami namun ayahnya tetep bersikeras menolak kami bahkan dia sudah menjodohkan Junghoon _hyung_ dengan anak relasinya. Dan badai itu datang." Dia mendesah pelan. "Ayah Junghoon _hyung _terkena serangan jantung dan saat terakhirnya dia memohon kepadaku agar aku melepaskan anaknya. Saat itu aku merasa didorong jatuh ke dalam jurang, di satu sisi aku tidak ingin melepaskan orang yang aku cintai, namun disisi lain aku tidak ingin egois, apalagi saat itu ibu Junghoon _hyung_ menangis dan memohon padaku, meski aku tahu mereka juga egois, tapi jika aku yang saat itu berada diposisi mereka mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, melepaskan cintaku selamanya."

Rasanya ada segumpal perasaan tidak nyaman menyeruak di dada Kyuhyun. Seperti cahaya bulan yang tak mampu menembus awan yang menghalanginya di atas sana. "Sungmin... k-kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesalinya," ucap Sungmin penuh keyakinan. "Cinta itu buta memang benar adanya, tapi sesungguhnya kitalah yang dibutakan cinta, cinta justru menuntun kita kepada keputusan terbaik yang harus kita ambil dan saat itu aku melepaskannya karena aku mencintainya. Bohong jika aku tidak merasa hancur saat itu."

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan lega begitu mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Awan itu telah terbawa angin. "Kemarilah, duduk dipangkuanku, aku ingin mendengar kelanjutannya sambil memelukmu."

Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, dia juga ingin merasakan lengan kokoh itu memeluknya erat, ingin mencium aroma maskulin yang sanggup membiusnya, ingin merasakan tubuh hangat itu menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sandaran kursinya hingga kini Sungmin berada di pangkuannya, dia memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin sedang tangan Sungmin berada di bahu Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya puncak kepala pemuda manis itu. "Nah, lanjutkan ceritamu."

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Rasanya sungguh nyaman. "Sebenarnya Junghoon _hyung_ belum menyerah, dia belum bisa menerima keputusanku, lalu sehari setelah pemakaman ayahnya dia mengajakku pergi dari Seoul dan hidup bersamanya. Saat itu aku sempat tergoda hingga akhirnya aku kembali teringat akan janjiku. Lagi pula, jika aku dan dia saat itu lebih mengedepankan ego kami banyak yang akan terluka. Ibu Junghoon _hyung_, keluargaku, sahabatku. Untunglah dengan satu pukulan di wajahnya aku berhasil mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Hingga akhirnya saat itu kami memutuskan untuk berpisah, dia akhirnya menikah dan memutuskan pindah ke Cina. Itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Dan saat di pesta tadi adalah pertemuan pertama kami, aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja bahkan terlihat bahagia."

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu setelah kejadian itu?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin. Sebenarnya berapa banyak beban yang dipikul oleh pemuda manis ini?

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. Aku beruntung mempunyai keluarga dan sahabat yang selalu mendukungku, hingga akhirnya dengan segala usahanya selama satu tahun Kangin _hyung_ berhasil menjadikan aku kekasihnya. Tetapi, hubungan kami hanya sanggup bertahan kurang dari setahun. Aku akhirnya memilih tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku, aku merasa jenuh dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru, lalu aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar beasiswa di Jepang tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku, aku berhasil diterima dan menetap di sana. Aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan awal mulanya, tapi saat itu aku pergi ke _club_ bersama teman-temanku, mabuk berat dan tidak sengaja meniduri salah satu teman wanitaku. Kemudian aku menjadi pria berengsek yang hobi meniduri wanita hanya untuk melepaskan rasa frustasi dan jenuhku."

Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti mengapa Sungmin bisa menjadi sosok seliar itu. Pemuda manis itu begitu rapuh di dalam, dia kesepian dan terluka. Namun, dia selalu bersembunyi dibalik topeng tegarnya. "Sekarang kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu," ucapnya lalu mencium kening Sungmin hangat.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelembutan yang menempel di keningnya. "Kau tahu saat aku mulai mengenalmu lewat berbagai artikel majalah bisnis, sejak saat itu entah mengapa aku ingin segera menyelesaikan _study_ku dan pulang ke Korea. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun seolah tenggelam ke dalam manik bening di hadapannya, hingga dia akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali menyapa bibir sewarna mawar merah muda yang merekah sempurna di hadapannya. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut dan naif.

"Kau tidak hanya bertemu denganku, tapi aku milikmu, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya.

Seulas senyum tulus tersungging di bibir mungil milik Sungmin. "Ya, kau memang millikku. Hanya aku."

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah mengaduk adonan _omelette_nya ketika ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Dia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu melihat layar ponsel di tangannya, dahinya berkerut samar ketika dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ada apa Shindong _hyung _menghubungiku sepagi ini? Bathinnya.

**"**_**Yoboseo**_**,"** ucap Sungmin ketika dia menerima panggilan itu.

**"**_**Hai, Sungminnie, kau sudah membaca artikel bisnis pagi ini?"**_

**"**_**Belum, hyung, memangnya ada berita penting apa hingga membuatmu menghubungiku sepagi ini? Tumben sekali,"**_ tanyanya heran. Dia memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kiri, sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan wajan. Lalu, menuangkan minyak ke dalamnya.

**"**_**Sudah aku duga kau belum membacanya. Ada berita tentangmu dan Cho Kyuhyun di sana."**_

Salah satu alisnya terangkat naik. _**"Berita tentangku dan Kyuhyun?" **_ Pemuda manis itu menuangkan adonan _omelette_nya ke dalam wajan.** "**_**Bisa langsung saja ke intinya, hyung. Aku sedang memasak sarapan."**_

**"**_**Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja memotret kalian berdua saat di pesta pertunangan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sema**__**—**__**"**_

**"**_**Mwo... bukannya pesta itu privat? Jadi, tidak mungkin ada wartawan yang bisa masuk kedalam," **_potong Sungmin.

**"**_**Hei, dengarkan aku dulu sampai aku selesai berbicara, Sungminnie."**_

Sungmin bisa mendengar sedikit nada kesal dari suara Shindong. Dia terkekeh pelan. _**"Mian. Aku hanya terlalu kaget."**_ Dibaliknya _omelette_ di wajan di hadapannya, hampir saja sarapannya terbuang sia-sia.

**"**_**Sepertinya bukan wartawan yang melakukannya, mungkin salah satu tamu di pesta itu. Meski Kyuhyun-sii bukan seorang artis, tapi kehidupan pribadinya cukup diminati banyak orang, sepertinya orang yang melakukannya memanfaatkan situasi tersebut. Kau tahu bukan selama ini banyak yang penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya orang beruntung yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya atau selama ini disimpannya baik-baik dari publik."**_

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menyimak dengan baik penjelasan Shindong. _**"Ya, kau benar. Hah... aku tidak menyangka orang-orang terhormat yang hadir di sana ternyata tidak mengerti apa yang namanya privasi. Memalukan!" **_ Dia memindahkan _omelette_ yang sudah matang itu ke atas piring, kemudian mematikan kompornya.

**"**_**Seperti itulah sifat manusia. Ah, Sungminnie aku tutup dulu teleponnya, sepertinya Shinae sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapannya. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat URL-nya padamu, kau bisa membacanya sendiri di sana."**_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan, dia meletakan _omelette_nya di atas sana bersama dengan semangkuk salad dan roti panggang yang sebelumnya dia buat._** "Oke, terima kasih, hyung. Sampaikan salamku untuk Shinae-ssi."**_

**"**_**Nde, sama-sama. Ya, sudah aku tutup dulu teleponnya."**_

Klik.

Helaan napas pelan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. Dia baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun semalam dan paginya berita itu sudah menyebar luas. Hebat sekali! Dia sendiri yakin berita tersebut hanya berisi spekulasi murahan. Dia melangkah ke arah kulkas, diambilnya sekarton jus jeruk, sebelum kembali ke meja makan dan menuangkan jus itu ke dalam gelas. Sungmin bahkan baru selesai menuangkan jus jeruknya ketika bel _apartment_nya berbunyi. Dia memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, benar-benar minggu pagi yang indah," gerutunya.

Saat dia membuka pintu _apartment_nya, dia menemukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di sana. Dengan pakaiannya yang terkesan santai; kaus hitam _v-neck_ dan celana jins. Seulas senyum menawan tersungging di bibir penuh pria itu.

"Pagi," sapa Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit terkesiap. "Oh? Pagi," balasnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, masuklah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Tapi, ada apa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang ke sini?" tanyanya seraya menutup pintu.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu dan berhubung aku merindukanmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung menemuimu," jawabnya menggoda.

Tawa Sungmin mengalun pelan. "_Araseo_. Oh ya, kau sudah sarapan? Aku baru saja akan memakan sarapanku sebelum kau datang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan. Ayo, kau bisa tunggu aku di meja makan." Ajak Sungmin.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah." Dia mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku membuat _omelette_, salad, dan roti panggang. Kau mau? Atau aku bisa membuatkan yang lain untukmu."

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi. "_Omelette_ dan roti panggang tidak masalah, kecuali salad, aku tidak begitu menyukai sayuran."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda manis itu kembali ke rutinitas yang sebelumnya telah dia selesaikan_—_membuat sarapan. Dia sadar Kyuhyun tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya darinya, manik tajam pria itu selalu mengikuti setiap gerak-gerikanya ketika dia sibuk dengan masakannya. Butuh waktu 15 menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke meja makan di mana Kyuhyun tengah menunggunya dengan sepiring _omelette_ dan setangkup roti bakar, sebelum meletakannya di hadapan pria itu. "_Cha_, makanlah, kau mau minum apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. "Terima kasih. Bisa kau buatkan aku secangkir kopi?"

"Tentu, Tuan Cho. Silakan tunggu sebentar, pesanan anda akan segera siap," guraunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Dia merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan pemuda manis itu. Sungmin begitu manis, baik wajah maupun sikapnya. Pasti hari-harinya akan lebih berwarna jika Sungmin selalu berada disisinya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Silakan dinikmati." Sungmin meletakan secangkir kopi yang terlihat mengepulkan asap tipis di hadapan Kyuhyun, sebelum dia duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Makanlah."

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sarapannya sudah tidak panas lagi, tapi masih cukup hangat. Lagi pula, dia lapar dan pantang baginya membuang-buang makanan. Sesekali dia melirik Kyuhyun, pria itu terlihat menikmati sarapannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau bilang ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta persetujuanmu."

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin. "Ayahku menelepon pagi ini dan memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"_Well_... sebenarnya ada artikel yang memuat tentang kita dan ayahku membacanya." Pria itu menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Lalu, dia memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Sungmin merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman melesak di dadanya. Dia terlalu naif jika berpikir semuanya akan berakhir indah layaknya di cerita dongeng. Akankah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali? Dia meminum jus jeruknya, beharap sari buah itu bisa mengaliri kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Shindongie baru saja meneleponku sebelum kau datang kemari dan memberitahu perihal artikel tersebut_—_" dia terdiam sejenak, memutar gelasnya, memainkan bulir jeruk yang mengendap di dasar gelas, "aku tidak menyangka secepat ini, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka tulis di sana. Tapi, cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar, semua hanya masalah waktu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Iya, semua hanya masalah waktu. Dan aku bermaksud mengajakmu untuk menemui orangtuaku, sekaligus meminta pengertian dari mereka. Kau tenang saja mereka pasti akan mengerti," ucapnya lembut.

Senyum hambar terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Aku harap demikian, lalu kapan kita menemui orangtuamu?"

"Siang ini. Kau yakin siap menemui orangtuaku? Aku bisa ke sana sendiri dan menjelaskan semuanya," tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin menghela napas dalam. "Aku harus siap, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian yang menjelaskannya, bagaimanapun yang menjalani hubungan ini adalah kita berdua, jadi kita juga harus menanggung konsekuensinya bersama."

"Kau yakin?" nada suarnya terdengar ragu.

"Kyuhyun kita bukan bocah labil. Kita dua orang dewasa yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan serius. Kita bukan lagi remaja yang uring-uringan ketika kekasihnya terlambat mengirimkan pesan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Dan kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kita belum tahu hasilnya, sebelum kita mencobanya, bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Memang, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Dia menghabiskan jus jeruknya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya, terima kasih. Masakanmu enak."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk singkat, lalu membereskan piring serta gelas kotor miliknya dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. "Bisa tolong bawakan piring kotormu kemari? Aku akan mencucinya."

"Aku bantu membilasnya, ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Pria itu memang tampan, bahkan ketika figurnya dilihat dari samping, dia bisa melihat hidung mancungnya, bulu matanya yang lentik, leher jenjangnya, dan jangan lupakan tangan kekar yang menonjolkan otot-otot kebiruan yang menyembul di balik kulit putih pucat itu, kontras sekali dengan miliknya. Tanpa sadar perasaannya meletup-letup seperti air mendidih.

"Sungmin..."

Manik Sungmin mengerjap. Sedikit salah tingkah, takut Kyuhyun menyadari jika sedari tadi dia mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu. "Y-ya?"

Kyuhyun menengok ke samping, menatap Sungmin. "Setelah ini kita cari waktu luang untuk menemui keluargamu."

Sungmin terkesiap, namun dengan cepat seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Ini masih terlalu pagi, kau berencana pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Sepertinya ini ajakan kencan," ucapnya jahil.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Seringai tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Dia melap tangannya yang basah. "Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang belum sempat aku kunjungi setelah kepulanganku. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu saja aku di ruang tamu, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu ambil saja di kulkas."

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak beranjak, sebelum memberikan satu ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda manis itu. "Aku tunggu di ruang tamu," gumamnya, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Mobil itu melaju dengan tenang membelah jalanan kota Seoul, di dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu keduanya memilih berteman dengan keheningan, Sungmin yang fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya dan Kyuhyun yang terlarut dengan pemikirannya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berada dibalik kemudi mobilnya_—mobil Kyuhyun tepatnya_. "Ketempat yang menyenangkan dimana kau bisa berbagi. Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu dan kau cukup duduk manis dikursimu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," jawabnya.

"Hmm..." gumam Kyuhyun singkat. Karena jawaban Sungmin cukup bisa diafeksikan sebagai _'jangan banyak bertanya, nanti kau pasti tahu kemana tujuan kita'_.

"Oh, ya, Kyuhyun, kue jenis apa yang orangtuamu suka?"

"Mereka tidak terlalu pemilih soal makanan."

"Ah, begitu ya... bagaimana dengan Tiramisu?"

"Mereka menyukainya, kurasa."

"Baguslah jika mereka menyukainya, lagi pula kandungan gula dalam Tiramisu tidak terlalu tinggi, cocok untuk orangtua seperti mereka."

"Ya, mereka juga kurang menyukai makanan yang terlalu manis."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu kemudian berbelok untuk memasuki area parkir sebuah _café _atau lebih tepatnya sebuah toko roti.

"_Chocolat Bon Bon_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan dahi berkerut samar ketika melihat nama toko roti tersebut. Jadi, mereka akan berkencan disebuah toko roti atau sebenarnya kemana tujuan asli Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu harus mengunjungi sebuah toko roti terlebih dulu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Harum dari berbagai jenis roti dan kue yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan menyerbu indera penciuman mereka ketika mereka beranjak turun dari mobil, lalu melangkah masuk menuju toko roti tersebut. Toko roti itu terlihat belum terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa kursi yang terlihat terisi. Seorang pelayan pria yang berada dibalik kasir terlihat terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan mereka, sebelum sebuah senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si pelayan pria ramah sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya saat kedua pelanggannya berada di hadapannya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Seperti biasa, Hyukjae-_ah_, itupun jika ingatanmu masih bagus."

Si pelayan yang dipanggil 'Hyukjae' itu ikut tertawa. "Tentu aku masih mengingatnya, Sungmin _hyung_. Tiga kotak donat isi dua belas dengan berbagai rasa, dua kotak donat biasa dan satu kotaknya lagi _special_."

"Tambahkan satu loyang Tiramisu dan _Strawberry cake_."

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil pesananmu."

"Oke."

Kyuhyun yang sedari awal memang hanya mengikuti kemauan Sungmin memilih untuk diam. Sepertinya Sungmin mengenal baik pria itu begitupun sebaliknya dan untuk apa pemuda manis itu memesan _cake _dan donat sebanyak itu? bathinnya.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatnya," gurau Sungmin begitu Hyukjae datang dengan seorang pelayan yang membantunya membawakan pesanan Sungmin.

"Kau adalah salah satu pelanggan setia di tokoku, tentu aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kapan kau kembali dari Jepang, _hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menghitung harga _cake_ dan donat pesanan Sungmin.

"Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Aku hanya diberi waktu dua hari untuk bersantai di rumah. Ah, Hyukjae kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun ini Lee Hyukjae, pemilik toko roti terenak di Seoul."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan membalas senyum pria itu. "Lee Hyukjae, seperti yang Sungmin_ hyung_ bilang, toko roti kami adalah toko roti terenak di Seoul yang menyediakan berbagai jenis roti dan _cake_ berkualitas dengan rasa yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi," ujarnya penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sementara Sungmin tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan Hyukjae yang tengah mempromosikan toko rotinya.

"Jadi, berapa harga semuanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tiga lusin donat, satu Tiramisu dan _Strawberry cake_, semuanya 45 ribu won. Dan ini bonus dua buah roti cokelat untukmu. Dan kotak berwarna hijau untuk donat biasa, lalu yang berwarna merah untuk yang _special_."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, lalu membayar pesananya. "Terima kasih, Hyukjae-_ah_."

Hyukjae juga melukis senyum di bibirnya, kemudian menyerahkan pesanan Sungmin. "Sama-sama, Sungmin _hyung_. Sering-seringlah datang kemari, kita mungkin bisa mengobrol lain waktu."

"Tentu!" jawab Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan toko roti tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan di depannya, sebelum dia mengikuti Sungmin yang keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam mobil. Dia sejenak tertegun di tempatnya, di hadapannya tertulis sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Haebaragi'. Jadi, ini tempat menyenangkan yang dimaksud oleh kekasih manisnya?

"Bantu aku membawanya, ya?"

Pria tampan itu menerima satu kantong plastik berisi tiga kotak donat yang Sungmin sodorkan kepadanya, sementara pemuda manis itu membawa satu buah kotak berisi _cake _yang tadi mereka beli.

"Jadi, kita akan berkencan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun retoris.

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di bibirnya. "Ya, aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak, apapun untukmu." Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan keberatan, jika dia bisa terus melihat senyum dan semangat pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. Dibawa kemanapun dia bersedia. Oh, cinta memang buta.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui malaikat-malaikat kecil yang ada di dalam sana. Ah... aku sungguh sangat merindukan mereka."

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah pemuda manis di depannya yang tengah menyusuri sebuah lorong dimana dindingnya dihiasi gambar-gambar bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah, seperti nama Panti Asuhan itu 'Haebaragi' yang berarti bunga matahari. Langkah kaki kekasihnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu, sebelum mengetuknya pelan dan begitu pintu terbuka, seorang pria dengan raut wajah terkejut menyambut mereka, lalu sebuah senyum manis menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Sungminnie," sapa pria itu sambil memeluk pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Jungsoo _hyung_. Lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sungmin balas memeluk pria di hadapannya meski hanya dengan sebelah tangan karena satu tangannya tengah memegang sekotak _cake_.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa baru sekarang berkunjung kemari? Oh, Tuhan, _hyung _dan anak-anak di sini sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja sekitar satu minggu berada di Korea dan maaf baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Aku juga merindukanmu dan anak-anak di sini."

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan membuat minum untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _hyung_. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Bolehkan jika kami langsung menemui anak-anak saja?" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku antar kalian menemui anak-anak. Mereka tengah berada di ruang santai saat ini."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, lalu mereka mengikuti langkah Jungsoo.

"Jadi, siapa pria yang bersamamu? Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?" bisik Jungsoo pelan.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum canggung. Kerja bagus Lee Sungmin! Kau yang mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan ditempat ini, tapi kau juga yang tanpa sengaja mengabaikan keberadaannya, maki Sungmin dalam hati. "Kyuhyun ini Park Jungsoo, dia adalah pengurus panti asuhan ini. Dan, _hyung_, dia adalah kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Park Jungsoo. Pemilik sekaligus pengurus Panti ini," ucap Jungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun," balas Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Jungsoo.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang tengah fokus dengan kegiatannya; menggambar, bermain _puzzle_, menyusun lego dan membaca buku cerita. Anak-anak itu dibagi ke dalam dua kelompok.

"_Anyeonghaseo_," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang kelewat ceria.

Kyuhyun kembali tertegun, anak-anak yang berada di Panti Asuhan ini bukan hanya anak-anak yang tidak diinginkan atau tidak memiliki orang tua, tetapi setelah dilihat dari dekat, anak-anak di sini juga tidak memiliki fisik yang sempurna. Beberapa dari anak itu terlihat merespon ucapan Sungmin, namun beberapa memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Panti asuhan ini memang khusus untuk anak-anak _difabilitas_* dan Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ucap Jungsoo yang ikut memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah berbaur bersama anak-anak itu.

"Sudah berapa lama Panti Asuhan ini didirikan, Jungsoo-_ssi_?"

"Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Awalnya kedua orangtuaku yang mendirikan Panti Asuhan ini, namun sekarang aku yang bertanggung jawab di sini."

Sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah sendu, dia mendekati salah satu anak yang tengah menggambar dengan menggunakan kakinya, karena tidak memiliki kedua tangan. "Jadi, mereka semua yang ada di sini lebih dari sekedar sebatang kara?" Dia mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak itu.

"Ya, tapi untuk Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus kami hanya menerima anak penderita Autisme. Sumber daya kami belum cukup mumpuni untuk menerima semua ABK."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Saya mengerti, pasti sangat sulit dan tantangannya jauh lebih berat."

"Ya, tapi saya bersyukur masih ada sosok seperti Sungmin yang tulus menyayangi mereka. Sebelum menetap di Jepang hampir setiap bulan dia berkunjung ke Panti ini, selain itu keluarganya juga merupakan donatur tetap di sini." Sorot mata Jungsoo melembut begitu melihat Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Jungsoo, menatap pemuda manis itu dalam. "Ya, saya juga bersyukur bisa mengenal Sungmin."

"Jungsoo _hyung_, aku lupa jika kami tadi membawa donat dan _cake _untuk anak-anak." Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan sekotak _cake _yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke arah Jungsoo, diikuti Kyuhyun yang juga menyerahkan satu bungkus plastik yang berisi tiga kotak donat. "Tapi, bisa kita bagikan sekarang saja donatnya? Lagi pula, ini baru jam sembilan, jadi tidak akan mengganggu mereka saat makan siang nanti," lanjutnya.

Jungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau dan Kyuhyun bagikan donatnya untuk anak _difabilitas_ saja, biar aku dan Hyerin yang bagikan untuk anak-anak Autis. Kau tahu 'kan mereka lebih sulit untuk ditangani, lalu kotak warna apa yang berisi donat biasa?" tanyanya begitu melihat ada tiga buah kotak berbeda warna; satu merah dan dua hijau.

"Warna hijau, _hyung_."

"Ini. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Jungsoo seraya menyerahkan dua kotak donat kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih,_ hyung_. Kyuhyun ayo kita bagikan donatnya." Ajak Sungmin dengan tangan yang menggengam satu tangan Kyuhyun.

"Halo semuanya. Ada yang mau donat?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Anak-anak yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing itu langsung mendongak dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Mau, _hyung_," ucap anak-anak itu hampir bersamaan dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Tetap duduk manis di tempat kalian, biar _hyung,_ Kyuhyun _hyung_ dan Minah _nunna_ yang membagikannya untuk kalian, _araseo_?" perintah Sungmin begitu melihat beberapa anak yang hendak berebut ke arahnya.

"_Nde_..."

"Kalian semua memang anak-anak pintar."

"_Cha_, habiskan donat kalian," ujar Sungmin setelah selesai membagikan donatnya kepada anak-anak yang berada di sana. Dia memilih duduk di karpet bersama dengan anak-anak itu, sambil sesekali mengawasi mereka.

"Aku dengar dari Jungsoo-_ssi_ dulu kau sering berkunjung ke sini." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Hanya satu bulan sekali, namun jika aku memiliki banyak waktu luang terkadang aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku di sini."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Anak-anak di sini terlihat begitu manis. "Aku kagum padamu dan Jungsoo-_ssi._ Aku menyesal sering menolak ajakan ibuku dulu dan lebih memilih pekerjaan."

"Aku juga menyesal meninggalkan mereka selama dua tahun ini. Tapi, tanpa penyesalan kita takkan bisa mendewasakan diri, bukan? Kau tidak akan mengetahui seperti apa rasa garam sebelum kau mencobanya. Sama seperti yang aku perbuat, bukan berarti tindakkanku harus dilakukan terlebih dulu, tapi apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah dijadikan sebuah pelajaran yang berharga."

"Kau benar dan Sungmin memang apa bedanya donat yang kita bagikan dengan donat yang kau berikan kepada Jungsoo-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah mengganjal sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Penderita Autisme tidak boleh sembarangan mengkonsumsi makanan. Terutama makanan yang mengandung _gluten _dan _kasein_."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Gluten dan kasein?_"

"_Gluten_ adalah protein yang berasal dari gandum sedangkan _kasein_ protein yang berasal dari susu. Jadi, kita tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan makanan yang berasal dari gandum seperti roti, mie, sereal dan sejenisnya, begitupula dengan susu sapi, kambing, dan produk olahan dari susu. Karena dua protein itu sulit untuk dicerna oleh penderita Autisme," terang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mafhum. "Jadi, begitu ya."

Sungmin menatap ke arah Jungsoo yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari anak-anak penderita Autisme. "Sebenarnya menghindari _gluten_ dan _kasein_ tidak serta merta membuat mereka menjadi anak-anak normal pada umumnya, tapi setidaknya ini salah satu cara untuk menghidari gejala-gejala Autisme itu sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan terlalu senang dan hyperaktif jika sampai mengkonsumsinya bahkan parahnya mereka bisa mengalami gangguan pencernaan."

"Aku tidak menyangka efeknya separah itu."

"Mudahnya kita samakan dengan alergi yang dialami oleh manusia biasa pada umumnya. Kau bisa saja alergi pada susu, cokelat, bahkan debu."

"_Hyungie_ kau mau?" Sebuah suara dari seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira tujuh tahun mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Anak itu menyodorkan donat yang tinggal setengah kepada Sungmin. Fisik anak itu memang terlihat sempurna, namun dia menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, kau habiskan saja, Cunghee_-ah _atau kau mau _hyung _suapi."

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Cunghee' itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, _hyung_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi, cara makanmu masih seperti anak kecil." Tangannya membersihkan sisa cokelat yang menempel di pipi Cunghee.

Cunghee tersenyum lebar, sebelum kembali ketempatnya sambil memakan sisa donat di tangannya.

"Kau begitu menyukai anak-anak, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semanjak tadi memperhatikan interaksi Sungmin dan anak bernama Cunghee.

Sungmin mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga menyukai mereka. Awalnya biasa saja, namun hari ini pandanganku terhadap mereka berubah dan itu semua karenamu."

"Apa itu semua merubah semua cara pandanganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Manik Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau sadar bukan jika kita tidak mungkin bisa memperoleh keturunan."

"Tidak masalah, Sungmin. Kita bisa menganggap mereka yang ada di sini sebagai anak kita. Kita juga bisa mengadopsi jika kau mau atau mungkin mencari ibu pengganti."

"Aku tidak setuju untuk mengadopsi apalagi dengan ibu pengganti. Aku ingin anak-anak itu benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang dari ibu dan ayah, lagi pula hidup dengan pasangan seperti kita pasti akan berdampak kepada perkembangan psikologisnya. Dan soal ibu pengganti, aku memang pria berengsek yang pernah meniduri banyak wanita, namun aku juga menghormati mereka, Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak rela benih milikmu ditanam di rahim wanita lain meski dengan _inseminasi* _buatan."

Sorot mata Kyuhyun melembut. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan, jika kau hanya memiliki aku dan aku memilikimu?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya dan seperti yang kau bilang tadi kita bisa menganggap anak-anak di sini sebagai anak kita."

Kyuhyun enggan melepaskan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Dia mengacak lembut rambut milik Sungmin, membuat pemiliknya merenggut sebal. "Terima kasih untuk kencannya. Aku sangat menyukainya," ucapnya tulus seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tawa semerdu denting tuts piano mengalun lembut dari mulut Sungmin. "Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya semakin mencintai pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Manusia pada umumnya memang seperti sekeping koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berlawanan. Kita tidak bisa menilainya hanya dari satu sisi saja.

.

.

.

TBC

*_difabilitas : _penyandang cacat.

_*Inseminasi buatan:_ proses pembuahan dengan cara memasukan sperma ke dalam rahim. Jadi tanpa melakukan hubungan intim, yah.

ABK (Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus) itu jenisnya banyak yah, tapi di sini saya Cuma ambil yang Autis. Dan anak penderita Autisme memang harus diet GFCF (Gluten Free Casein Free) untuk info lengkapnya silakan googleing, maaf juga kalo misal ada info yang salah soal ini.

Adegan awal terinspirasi dari KyuMin mini drama, di dalam mobil, cium kening pasti tahu dong. Meski ga sampe pangku2an gitu macem di ff ini. Tapi, ekspresi malu-malu kelinci Sungmin masih terekam jelas, innernya mah serasa bilang 'Kyuhyunie, accept me, accept me. Please... Pyong~ Pyong~'. Adegan kedua dari ASJ pas Sungmin masak okonomiyaki, berhubung saya ambil timeingnya pas subuh2 gitu jadi ganti sama omlette, apalah aslinya mah telur dadar biar keren dikit jadi omlette. Yang ketiga ga dari mana-mana sih, Cuma kebetulan gara-gara nongkrong di JCO setelah lima menit panas2an di jalan Malioboro bareng emak2 gaul cuma gra2 penasaran liat pemain Mahabrata yang saya sendiri ga kenal, dan kayanya ga lucu aja kalo sebelum KyuMin dateng ke panti mereka ga beli oleh2 dulu, akhirnya keinget toko roti punya Hyuk, untung ga keinget adegan2 ala2 India yang nyanyi sambil muterin tiang. Yang keempat dari KyuMin happy family, ini juga pasti tahu dong yah, jangan sebut diri kamu KMS kalo ga tahu acara ini #Dibanting. Yah saya memang sedang amat sangat merindukan moment mereka.

Ternyata saya tetaplah tipikal yang menyukai sebuah proses, jadi yah beginilah hasilnya, karena menurut saya hasilnya lebih terasa nikmat jika dilalui per step. Maaf jika ceritanya nambah aneh, ngawur, ngebosenin, gaje dan sejenisnya. Saya ga PD mau post chapter ini. Jujur saya buntu ide, udah mentok lah, lagian si Ilham ga balik2, masih nyari bapaknya di Jonggol. Tapi, tenang aja chap depan adalah chapter terakhir, ini beneran terakhir *bukan PHP*, udah ditulis satu-dua adegan, semoga saya bisa nerusin deh, TATAKAE. Dan yah yang mau adegan ini itu ada di chapter depan meski hanya soft, lagi pula sejak kapan saya bisa membuat hard lemon? #AkuMahApaAtuh.

Ini udah lebih panjang dari punya Kyuhyun apalagi punya Sungmin loh yah *Saya udah ukur pake meteran, udah teruji di ITB dan IPB pula*. Kelanjutan cerita tergantung respon dari kalian yah. Kalo memuaskan saya lanjutin sampe klimaks, kalo kurang memuaskan saya gantungin 0,0 #DiCemplunginKeJurang.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia mereview ff saya, dan untuk DRB itu TBC ko bukan END, END itu untuk selingan gaje antara saya dan kawan-kawan dari SnK, maaf jika ada yang salah paham ^^v

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Cho Yeunghwan, Kim Hanna, Cho Ahra, Lee Chunhwa, Kang Kyeong Suk, Lee Sungjin and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 6

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun gelisah setengah mati. Kini dia tengah berada di ruang tamu keluarganya. Duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya yang menatapnya dengan intens, sementara Sungmin duduk di sisinya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat tenang, pun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada getaran kecil di tubuh Sungmin.

"_Appa, eomma_, perkenalkan dia Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara setenang mungkin.

Sungmin menunduk sekilas. "_Annyeonghaseo_, Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

Kim Hanna menatap Sungmin lekat. Lalu, menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun seraya bertanya. "Jadi, berita itu benar dan dia adalah kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ya, _eomma_. Dia adalah kekasihku," katanya. "Dan aku mencintainya."

Ruang tamu itu mendadak sunyi senyap. Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, meski jantungnya kini berdetak dengan liar ketika melihat ekspresi dari kedua orangtuanya_—_yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Sementara Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan cinta pria itu. Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan jika pria itu mencintainya. Hei, dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Yeunghwan berdehem pelan, dia meraih cangkir tehnya, lalu meminum isinya. "Kalian benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, _appa_."

Melihat situasinya, Kyuhyun merasa kedua orangtuanya pasti akan marah besar saat dia mengakui hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang pria yang seharusnya membawa seorang wanita untuk diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya ke hadapan orangtuanya, bukannya membawa seseorang yang jelas-jelas ber_gender _sama dengannya. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana tanggapan kedua orangtuanya. Sejak awal dia sendiri tidak berniat untuk melabuhkan hatinya kepada seorang pria. Dia sendiri masih sangat awan dengan hal-hal semacam ini dan bukan maunya jika dia ternyata sampai jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria. Namun, dia sendiri sudah yakin dengan keputusannya, meskipun nanti kemungkinan terburuknya adalah dia akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Cho dan ditendang keluar dari rumah, dia akan tetap mempertahankan Sungmin disisinya. Cinta memang buta, bukan?

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "_Appa_... _eomma_..."

Kim Hanna mengangkat tangannya, lalu berdehem pelan. Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ibunya bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Mungkin ibunya akan marah kepadanya, lalu menamparnya. Namun, tubuhnya terkesiap begitu ibunya memeluknya serta Sungmin, membawa tubuh mereka ke dalam pelukan hangat wanita itu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengenalkan Sungmin pada kami? Kau seharusnya dari dulu membawanya kemari," ujar Hanna. "Benarkah kau seorang lelaki? Lihat kau sungguh imut." Hanna mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya.

"Sayang, anak kita sungguh pandai memilih. Lihat Sungmin sungguh imut." Hanna tertawa pelan seraya berujar kepada suaminya dan hanya dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan singkat. "Mereka benar-benar serasi."

Kyuhyun tertegun, seolah lipatan-lipatan dalam otaknya berhenti bekerja. "Ka-kalian tidak marah atau kecewa padaku?"

"Huh... untuk apa kami marah?" tanya Hanna heran seraya duduk kembali di samping suaminya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. "_Well_... yah... aku kira..."

"Sayang, kami bahkan sangat senang saat kau membawa Sungmin ke sini. Kami sempat khawatir jika berita itu tidak benar dan kekhawatiran kami selama ini ternyata benar jika kau itu Aseksual."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. "Jadi, kalian tidak keberatan dan merestui kami?!"

"Tentu saja! _Eomma_ akan selalu mendukungmu. Begitu pula dengan _appa_mu, ya kan, _yeobo_?"

"Aku juga!"

Kakak perempuannya yang baru saja tiba langsung berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka.

"_Omo_, jadi kau kekasih adikku? Perkenalkan aku Cho Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun," ujarnya dengan antusiasme yang begitu kentara saat melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "_Annyeonghaseo_. Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

"_Cute!_" terikanya seraya mencubit pipi Sungmin. "_Eomma_ pantas saja Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kekasihnya dari kita. Lihat dia sangat _cute_."

"_Nunna_..."

"Ups... _sorry_. Sungmin sangat _cute_, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "_Gwenchana_, Ahra-_ssi_."

Ahra balas tersenyum, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Kau tega sekali, Kyu _baby_. Kau bahkan tidak memberi kabar padaku jika kau akan pulang ke rumah dan membawa kekasih _cute_mu ke sini," ujarnya merajuk. "Untung _eomma _memberitahuku hal ini."

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya, seolah meminta pertolongan.

Yeunghwan berujar pelan. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"

"Sebenarnya kami baru saling mengenal beberapa hari, dan baru kemarin kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, _appa_," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Di mana kalian pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Hanna.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kami bertemu saat menonton drama _musical_ salah satu teman kami, _ajumma_."

"_Love at first sight, huh_?" Ahra terkikik.

"Kalian masih mengingat Kim Ryeowook, kekasih Yesung _hyung_?"

"Ah. Bocah imut itu, bukan?" tanya Hanna.

Ahra menggeleng tidak setuju. "Menurutku Sungmin lebih _cute_, _eomma_."

"Tentu saja, calon menantuku yang paling imut!" seru Hanna sepakat.

Rona sewarna mawar merah muda mewarnai pipi Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kami bertemu saat menonton drama _musical _yang dimainkan olehnya."

Hanna mengangguk. "Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Dan kau adalah putra sulung pemilik perusahaan Sendbil. Apakah itu benar, Sungmin-_ssi?_" Yeunghwan yang sedari tadi memilih diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_Nde_, _ajusshi_."

"Lalu, kapan kalian berencana untuk menikah?"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak teh yang tengah diminumnya. "_Eomma... _kami bahkan baru saling mengenal."

"Kalian bisa lebih saling mengenal setelah menikah nanti, Kyu _baby_."

"Aku setuju dengan, Ahra," ujar Hanna. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Pipinya kembali bersemu lucu. "Saya tidak keberatan. Tapi, semuanya saya serahkan kepada Kyuhyun."

"_Aww... cute_!" teriak Hanna dan Ahra bersamaan.

"Kau harus segera melamar Sungmin dan menjadikannya adik iparku!" seru Ahra semangat. "Kalian setuju, kan?"

"Tentu! Kau juga setuju kan, _yeobo_? Mereka harus segera menikah secepatnya!"

Dan kepala keluarga Cho itu mengangguk singkat dengan seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Pun merasa takjub mendapati tingkah istri dan anak perempuannya. "Semua terserah kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kita serahkan saja urusan itu kepada mereka."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, _appa_," ujarnya. "Tentu saja aku akan melamar dan menikahi Sungmin. Tapi, kami masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk bisa lebih mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain."

Senyum manis pun terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Saya setuju dengan Kyuhyun. Rasanya terlalu cepat bagi kami untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang itu. Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih karena kalian bersedia merestui hubungan kami."

Hanna menatap Sungmin lembut. "Tentu, nak. Kami titip Kyuhyun kepadamu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin lembut, seraya tersenyum tulus saat tatapan mereka bersirobok. Tanpa kata. Tanpa suara. Hanya lewat tatapan mata, mereka menunjukan seberapa ringannya perasaan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah membaca selembar dokumen penting milik perusahaan yang tengah dia ampu ketika suara ketukan di pintu mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Masuk," ucapnya.

Sosok pria paruh baya terlihat melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Berkuasa, penuh percaya diri dan tidak sedikitpun kehilangan kharisma serta wibawanya meski sosok itu telah termakan oleh usia. Dia kenal betul siapa sosok itu. Sosok paling berkuasa di perusahaan ini. Lee Chunhwa_—_pemilik perusahaan sekaligus merangkap sebagai ayah kandungnya.

"Apa kabar, nak? Apa orangtua ini mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu seraya duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang kerja Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak, _sajangnim_." Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

Chunhwa terkekeh ringan. "Tapi, yang terlihat justru sebaliknya dan tidak perlu seformal itu padaku."

"Aku hanya sedang meninjau ulang hasil rapat pagi tadi," gumam Sungmin.

"Kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan dari Cina, bukan?"

"Iya, pasar Cina sangat potensial dan jika kerja sama ini berhasil kita bisa meningkatkan kinerja perusahaan."

"Aku senang kau menjalaninya dengan serius, tapi kau juga tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri, nak," nasehat Chunhwa. Dengan nada bicara sarat akan kepedulian seorang ayah.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "_Araseo, Appa. _Kau mau minum sesuatu? Biar aku yang buatkan untukmu."

"Kopi hitam dengan_—_"

"Dua sendok gula dan satu sendok krim," potong Sungmin. Dia berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menuju mini bar yang tersedia di ruang kerjanya.

Suara tawa ringan kembali mengisi ruangan itu. "Aku tidak mengira kau masih mengingatnya. Dua tahun menetap di Jepang rupanya tidak membuat kepala cantikmu itu kehilangan memorinya."

"Oh... terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi, kau terlalu meremehkan putra sulungmu ini. Aku belum sepikun itu, _appa_." Tangan Sungmin dengan lincah meracik dua cangkir kopi. "Tapi, kau repot-repot datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk sekedar meminum kopi bersamaku, bukan?"

"Rupanya instingmu juga masih setajam biasanya."

"Tidak semumpuni insting milikmu." Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua buah cangkir kopi ke atas meja, lalu meletakan secangkir kopi di hadapan ayahnya dan di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kita bisa langsung ke intinya. Lagi pula, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak akan ke mana arah pembicaraan kita."

Sungmin duduk di hadapan Chunhwa. Menatap lekat ayahnya. "Bisa jadi instingku salah kali ini. lagi pula, aku bukan seorang peramal."

Chunhwa menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Tidak, nak. Bicaralah."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Jika yang ingin kau dengar hanya hal klise. Kami pertama kali bertemu saat aku menonton _drama musical_ salah satu temanku. Lalu, kami berkenalan hingga akhirnya terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Oh, sebaiknya _appa_ jangan terlalu percaya dengan beberapa artikel sialan yang beredar di internet!"

"Lanjutkan."

"Yah, sebenarnya kemarin dia sudah mengenalkanku pada keluarganya. Berita sialan itu begitu cepat beredar, sebenarnya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang memotret kami diam-diam saat pesta pertunangan Ryeowook dan membuat spekulasi seenaknya?"

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, meredam emosinya. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari ayahnya. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. Binar matannya berubah geli. "Awalnya keluarga Cho terlihat kaget dan tidak menyangka jika berita tentang hubungan kami itu nyata, namun setelahnya sepertinya keluarga Cho cukup mafhum, mereka bahkan sangat senang saat bertemu denganku. Dan meskipun Kyuhyun anak lelaki satu-satunya, mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika anaknya harus terjebak denganku dalam hubungan yang tabu ini."

Chunhwa mengangguk mafhum. "Jadi begitu rupanya."

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Sialnya aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya! Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis. Keluarganya juga menerimaku dengan hangat, bahkan lebih dari yang kami harapkan. Meskipun mereka pasti menaruh harapan besar jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan membawa seorang wanita cantik untuk dikenalkan kepada mereka, bukannya seseorang dengan _gender_ yang sama dengannya. Tetapi, mereka sepertinya cukup mengerti jika kami tidak sedang bermain opera sabun apalagi drama picisan." Sungmin menyesap kopinya. "Lalu, _appa_ sendiri, bagaimana denganmu?"

Chunhwa mendengus pelan. "Jika _appa_ menolak apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kabur lagi ke luar negeri? Jarang sekali memberi kabar dan bermain dengan wanita-wanita tidak jelas di luar sana hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasimu!? Sudah cukup waktu bermain-main bagimu, nak."

"Aku tidak bermain-main, aku mengambil beasiswaku, bukannya melarikan diri apalagi sampai frustasi," ujar Sungmin membela diri.

Manik mata pria paruh baya itu menatap anaknya lekat. "Jika keluarga Cho sudah menerima hubungan kalian maka _appa _tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku terlalu memahamimu. Kau pasti akan bersikeras sampai kami merestui hubunganmu. Bahkan mungkin kau akan melakukan hal-hal melebihi yang pernah kau lakukan dulu saat Junghoon mengajakmu menikah. Meski akhirnya justru keluarga Junghoon sendiri yang menolakmu mentah-mentah. Kau tinggal buktikan jika kekasihmu seorang pria sejati bukannya bocah ingusan."

Senyum teramat manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Kau tinggal luangkan waktu untuk kami minggu ini. Maka akan aku pastikan jika kekasihku memang seorang pria sejati."

"Baiklah. Datanglah ke rumah untuk makan malam Sabtu ini. Ibumu juga pasti sangat senang melihatmu pulang ke rumah," ujar Chunhwa. "Lagi pula, aku juga harus tahu pria seperti apa yang suatu hari nanti akan memperjakai bokong indah puteraku." Kekehnya pelan.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "_Appa_..."

"Cukup bawa kekasihmu Sabtu nanti, nak."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Oke." Desahnya. "Apa _eomma_ sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Meski dia belum tahu sekalipun, aku yakin ibumu pasti ada dibarisan garda depan untuk mendukungmu. Dia terlalu menyayangi anak-anaknya," ucapnya dengan tawa yang kembali mengiringi.

Sungmin ikut tertawa lepas. Diam-diam mengucap syukur dalam hati, setidaknya hubunganya dengan Kyuhyun kali ini tidak berlangsung alot dan penuh romansa drama picisan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk seraya menatap langit malam. Malam ini cerah, dengan bulan yang bersinar penuh serta bintang yang memancarkan kerlipnya, seolah tidak sudi kalah dengan kerlip lampu-lampu di bawahnya. Jam di taman itu berdentang sepuluh kali memberitahukan waktu saat ini, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, sepi, hanya terdengar suara hewan Noktrunal dan suara derum kendaraan yang melintasi jalan sekitar.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Dialihkannya tatapan ke arah suara. Di sana tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya, seorang pemuda manis berdiri dengan setelan piyama sutra berwarna biru lembut yang ditutupi dengan sebuah mantel cokelat. Rambut segelap malamnya sedikit berantakan serta tarikan napas yang sedikit tersengal, pun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kadar keindahannya di mata Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Minimi," sapanya diiringi dengan selulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengirimi aku pesan dan meminta bertemu di sini?" tanya Sungmin seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah dulu." Kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menuruti Kyuhyun. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun membuka sekaleng bir kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin, sebelum dia membuka sekaleng lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguk birnya, lalu berkata. "Apa salah jika aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar. Dia menatap pria di sampingnya lekat seraya meminum bir di tangannya. "Bukan itu maksudku," ujarnya. "Kau bahkan masih mengenakan jas kerjamu. Aku heran saja kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan dan meminta bertemu. Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja dan beristirahat? Kau tahu wajahmu saat ini jelek sekali."

Kekehan pelan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku, sayang."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Dia mendesah pelan. "Apa pekerjaan di kantor begitu banyak hingga mengharuskanmu lembur? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Hmm... besok aku harus pergi ke Busan untuk beberapa hari, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali," gumamnya.

"Lalu, kapan kau kembali?"

"Hari Minggu pagi. Aku akan langsung menemui sepulang dari sana."

"Oh."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menangkap nada kecewa dalam suara Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya keluargaku mengajak kita makan malam Sabtu ini, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, kita bisa mengunjungi mereka lain kali," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin menyesal. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Andai aku bisa menunda_—"_

Sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mengunjungi keluargaku lain kali. Salahku yang menyetujui permintaan _appa_ tanpa memberitahumu. Bagaimanapun, pekerjaanmu lebih penting. Ini bukan masalah besar, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Mereka pasti mengerti."

Kyuhyun mengecup telujuk Sungmin sekilas. "Terima kasih."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya," ucapnya. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah." Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja."

Dan anggukan pelan dari kekasihnya itu sudah cukup untuk menjawabnya.

Jemari mungil Sungmin membelai lembut surai Kyuhyun. Pria itu terlihat kelelahan. Kyuhyun memang seorang _workaholic._

"Sungmin?"

"Hmm."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ditatapnya pemuda manis itu tanpa merubah posisinya. "Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu tempo hari?"

Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat. Dibalasnya tatapan Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Perkataan apa?"

"Kau akan menerimaku jika aku melamarmu."

Mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Huh? Memangnya kau mau melamarku sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Jika sekaleng bir sudah cukup untuk melamarmu, maka anggap saja seperti itu."

Sungmin meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Candaanmu tidak lucu."

"Tapi, aku memilikimu yang sangat lucu."

Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir Sungmin. "Aku bukan badut."

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau adalah kekasihku."

"Pekerjaan membuatmu sedikit gila rupanya," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Kyuhyun balas menyeringai. "Bukan sedikit, tapi aku sangat tergila-gila padamu."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Tuan Cho sudah pintar menggombal rupanya."

"Hanya padamu."

Kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Oke. Sudah cukup. Kau sebaiknya pulang. Udaranya semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai sakit," ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Ada kau yang bisa memelukku dan merawatku jika aku sakit."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Malam memang semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin, meskipun hatinya terasa hangat. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin, lalu mengajaknya berdiri. "Ayo. Aku antar kau ke dalam."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku akan masuk setelah kau pergi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau masuk."

Tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh, Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Oke. Selamat malam, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Hati-hati di jalan," ujarnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah _apartment_nya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang kembali menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu merindukanku. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mencium dalam kening Sungmin. "_Sleep well and have a nice dream_, _my cute _Min."

"Hmm," gumam Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya ciuman pria yang dicintainya.

Dan mereka pasti akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

_What the fuck!_

Sungmin menatap layar laptop di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sudah seminggu dan berita itu masih beredar. "Mereka masih membicarakan hal tidak penting ini rupanya." Dengusnya samar.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti bermain-main juga,_ hyung_."

Sungmin yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya terkesiap. Adiknya tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Bisa kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Sungjinnie?"

Sungjin terkekeh pelan. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu. "_Eomma_ memintamu untuk turun. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Oke, sebentar lagi."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkan pria itu padaku? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Aku tidak percaya kau berhasil mendapatkan putra bungsu keluarga Cho!" ujarnya antusias.

Helaan napas pelan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Harusnya dia datang ke sini hari ini untuk makan malam. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menunda perjalanan bisnisnya ke Busan. _Well_... dia berjanji akan menjemputku besok pagi." Dia memang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Ilsan siang tadi meski tanpa Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dia merindukan keluarganya.

Sungjin memasang wajah pura-pura prihatin. "_Hyung_ku yang malang."

"Kau pikir dia orang kurang kerjaan sepertimu, yang menjadikan kehidupan pribadi _hyung_nya sebagai referensi novelnya," ucap Sungmin sarkatis.

Gelak tawa dari adiknya mengisi ruangan kamarnya. "Kau adalah tambang emas bagiku_."_ Sungjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kehidupan cintamu itu sungguh _awesome_."

Sungmin mendengus sebal. "Sesukamulah."

"Kira-kira karakter seperti apa yang cocok untuk kalian?" gumamnya dengan mata berbinar. "Tidak mungkin aku membuat kalian seperti Levi dan Eren, kau tidak masokis seperti Eren dan sepertinya Kyuhyun_ hyung _juga bukan tipikal sadis seperti Levi. Atau Akashi dan Kuroko, sepertinya juga tidak cocok, Kyuhyun _hyung_ pasti lebih memilih menghukummu dengan pedangnya dibandingkan gunting. Usagi dan Misaki juga seperti_—"_

"Lee Sungjin..." desis Sungmin. Dia melempar bantal ke arah Sungjin yang sayangnya meleset dari sasaran.

Sungjin menatap Sungmin polos. "Lihat, _hyung_ku bahkan terlihat sangat imut saat marah. Pantas Cho Kyuhyun tergila-gila padamu," ujarnya menggoda. Baginya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kakak satu-satunya itu, menggodanya adalah suatu kesenangan tersediri.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah sana pergi, nanti aku menyusul." Dia meraih ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

Sungjin tersenyum geli. "Oke. Aku tunggu di bawah, _hyung_."

Sungmin hanya menggerakan tangannya mengusir Sungjin. Matanya membelalak menatap layar ponselnya. "_Omo_! Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan ke sini!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah?!"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kau masih di sini?"

Sungjin hanya tersenyum lebar, dan sebelum Sungmin sempat mencegah, adiknya itu sudah berlari menuruni tangga dengan berteriak.

"_Eomma, appa,_ calon menantumu sebentar lagi sampai ke sini!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana jadinya jika keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuhyun disatukan? Oh, dia bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sangat gugup sekarang. Sedari tadi dia duduk dengan gelisah seraya membuka majalah bisnis secara asal di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Pria itu akan sampai sekitar pukul delapan nanti. Selama beberapa hari ini mereka memang hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel dan tadi pagi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mengirimkan alamat rumahnya di Ilsan, namun dia tidak menyangka pria itu akan datang malam ini, bukannya besok pagi sesuai janji pria itu sebelumnya, mungkin pekerjaan Kyuhyun di Busan selesai lebih cepat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti gugup sekali menanti sang pangeran datang," kata Sungjin yang langsung mendudukkan diri di samping kakaknya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Lama tidak bertemu kau jadi tambah menyebalkan!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Senang mendengarnya," ujarnya masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan calon kakak iparku. Tapi, apa kau yakin mau menukar posisimu, _hyung_? Tidak mungkin, kan, Kyuhyun _hyung_ yang berada di bawah."

Sungmin memilih mengabaikan adiknya dan fokus ke arah majalah yang tengah dibacanya.

"Tapi, kau bisa berada di atas saat kalian bermain nanti. Kau yang bergerak naik turun dan Kyu_—_"

"Lee Sungjin!" Sungmin berteriak kesal. Sungjin sudah kabur seraya tertawa saat dia hendak memukul kepala adiknya itu dengan majalah yang tengah dibacanya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"_Appa_ kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak menengur Sungjin?" protesnya.

Lee Chunhwa hanya menghendikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus ke arah koran yang tengah di bacanya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Apa selama aku berada di Jepang, anak itu pernah kecelakaan dan kepalanya terbentur, ya? Kenapa dia jadi semakin menyebalkan!?" gumamnya.

"Sungjin hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau seharusnya lebih sering pulang ke rumah untuk menjenguk kami."

"Tapi_—_" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat dia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Bi-biar aku yang buka pintunya," ujar Sungmin gugup seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kami tunggu di meja makan, nak."

Jantungnya berdetak keras begitu dia sampai di depan pintu. Helaan napas pelan terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan fokusnya langsung disuguhi senyum simpul dari kekasihnya.

Namun senyum itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi seringai. "Selamat malam, Minimi. Merindukankanku?"

Sungmin tercenung sejenak ketika melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Pria itu mengenakan kaos putih v _neck_, jas berwarna hitam, serta celana jins yang senada dengan warna jas. Dia juga bisa melihat sebuah rantai kalung dengan dua buah bandul yang menyerupai cincin melingkari leher jenjang pria itu. Tampan.

"Bukannya kau yang merindukanku?" ujar Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Silakan masuk."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menutup pintu. "Makan malam sepertinya sudah siap. Aku harap kau sudah siap bertemu dengan keluargaku. Mereka menunggu di meja makan. Ayo," ajaknya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Melupakan apa? Kau bersikap aneh," tanya Sungmin semakin heran.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat datang?"

"Apa maksud_—_"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. "Mungkin memang hanya aku yang merindukanmu."

Napas Sungmin tercekat, tatapannya terpaku ke dalam mata kelam Kyuhyun, pun tubuhnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sungmin," bisiknya parau. Jemarinya membelai lembut bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh menciummu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara menggoda.

"Tentu," bisik Sungmin seraya menarik kerah jas Kyuhyun ke arahnya, sebelum kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Lengan Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin erat.

Sungmin merasakan perasaan berbeda setiap kali dia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun dibandingkan dengan ciuman-ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Berciuman dengan Kyuhyun terasa tepat. Seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"_Well_... tidak buruk," kata Sungmin dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Sangat tidak buruk." Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menahan godaan untuk kembali mencium pemuda manis dalam rengkuhannya. Sungmin bagai candu baginya. Tapi, suara deheman membuatnya harus menghentikan aksinya.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. Dia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, lalu menatap ke arah datanganya suara. Dia tersenyum canggung ke arah ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan datar, ibunya yang tersipu, serta adiknya yang tersenyum lebar seraya memegang ponsel. Adiknya mengacungkan jempol untuknya. "Terima kasih untuk referensinya."

Sungmin menatap Sungjin tidak percaya. "K-kau merekamnya?"

"Ya," ujar Sungjin dengan seringai menyebalkan yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Hapus itu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lee Sungjin! Hapus itu seka_—_"

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti, Sungminie," ucap Kyeong Suk menengahi.

"Tapi, _eomm__—" _ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat tatapan ibunya. Dia mengangguk kalah. "Baiklah."

Kyeong Suk tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti kekasih Sungmin."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, lalu menunduk sekilas. "Benar, Nyonya Lee. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku Kyeong Suk ibu Sungmin. Dan ini adalah suamiku, Lee Chunhwa." Kyeong Suk menepuk lengan suaminya sekilas. "Lalu, dia adalah adik Sungmin, Lee Sungjin."

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk sekilas. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Maaf bila kedatangan saya merepotkan."

Kyeong Suk menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan, sebelum makanannya dingin."

.

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Ayahnya memang melarang untuk berbicara ketika mereka sedang menyantap makanan. Sungmin mendengar ayahnya bertanya kepada Kyuhyun setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Dia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa merasakan rasa dari masakan ibunya karena terlalu gugup.

"Jadi, dari yang aku dengar kau saat ini menjabat sebagai CEO dari Antares Cooperation, benar begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Benar, _ajusshi_."

Chunhwa meneguk air putih di gelasnya. "Sungmin bilang keluargamu tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian. Lalu, apa kau sendiri yakin dengan pilihanmu? Aku rasa banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih baik dari putraku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, wajahnya tegang, menanti jawaban pria itu.

"Saya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka, _ajusshi,_ bahkan dengan pria selain Sungmin, karena yang saya inginkan hanya Sungmin dan saya sangat yakin dengan pilihan yang saya ambil," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Saya mencintai putra Anda," lanjutnya seraya menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sorot matanya berkilat.

Ketegangan dalam diri Sungmin mencair, perasaannya mendadak lega mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Chunhwa tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku mengapresiasi tekadmu, nak. Tapi, jangan hanya sesumbar tanpa bukti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Saya mengerti, _ajusshi_. Tentu saya akan membuktikan ucapan saya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Sungmin? Kau masih muda, kaya, tampan, berbakat, dan pasti banyak wanita menginginkanmu. Kau bahkan tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan jika bersama dengan putraku. Apa kau sesiap itu dan sudah memikirkan semuanya masak-masak?"

Secepat itu kelegaan datang membanjiri maka secepat itu pula ketegangan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak gentar. "Saya sudah yakin dengan pilihan saya. Saya hanya menginginkan putra Anda."

Chunhwa menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa kau seyakin itu? Apa kau mengerti apa bedanya cinta dan nafsu? Bagaimana jika cintamu yang begitu kau banggakan kepada putraku ternyata tidak sedalam yang kau pikirkan? Lalu, kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari putraku. Jangan terlalu naif, nak. Kalian bahkan baru saling mengenal."

Sungmin tertohok. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Apa benar mereka terlalu naif?

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat. Meyakinkannya. "Saya tahu Anda pasti memiliki keraguan yang besar terhadap saya. Namun, saya akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan putra Anda. Saya harap Anda memberikan saya kesempatan untuk membuktikannya, untuk membuat saya pantas di mata Anda. Dan saya tidak akan pernah mengkhinati Sungmin!"

"Aku juga akan membuktikannya, _appa_! Karena aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun!" ujar Sungmin penuh keyakinan. Dia meremas tangan kekasihnya.

Kyeong Suk tersenyum. "Sayang, sudahlah. Lihat mereka saling mencintai, jadi berhenti mencoba menakuti Kyuhyun."

Chunhwa tergelak. "Aku tahu persis ketika putraku serius dengan pilihannya. Dia tidak akan membawa sembarang orang untuk bertemu kami. Dan aku harap kau benar-benar membuktikan ucapanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, _ajusshi_."

Kyeong Suk tertawa pelan. "Maafkan suamiku, dan jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapannya. Kami pasti mendukung apapun pilihan Sungmin asalkan itu baik untuknya dan asalkan dia bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya."

"Aku juga pasti mendukung kalian!" seru Sungjin.

Senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih. Saya pasti akan menjaga Sungmin."

"Tentu, nak. Kami mempercayakan Sungmin padamu," ucap Chunhwa.

Sungmin mendesah lega. "Terima kasih, _appa, eomma_, Sungjinnie. Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, _hyung_." Sungjin mengeluarkan ponselnya seraya tersenyum jahil. "Kyuhyun _hyung_. Kau berminat dengan video saat kalian berciuman tadi tidak? Aku bisa mengirimkannya padamu."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merona. Sementara Chunhwa dan Kyeong Suk tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah putra bungsunya yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Ya. Hapus video itu dari ponselmu!" ujarnya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Aku tidak mau." Sungjin segera menambahkan perkataanya sebelum Sungmin sempat protes. "Ini untuk koleksi pribadiku dan Kyuhyun _hyung_. Aku janji."

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Kyuhyun?" ujar Sungmin kesal. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, bantu aku membujuk Sungjin." Ditatapnya kekasihnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku tidak keberatan jika Sungjin ingin menyimpannya."

Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Lihat, kan, kekasihmu bahkan tidak keberatan. Jadi, aku bisa menyimpannya."

"_Appa_... _eomma_..."

"Sudahlah, sayang. Biarkan adikmu menyimpannya."

"Ya, nak. Biarkan Sungjin menyimpannya."

Sungmin mendesah. "Astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian semua!?" katanya merajuk. "Terserahlah."

Di dalam hatinya Sungmin mengucap terima kasih kepada Tuhan. Karena telah mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melihat ke arah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya, tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun berbinar geli. "Kau masih marah?"

Dia melirikan matanya sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Pria itu berdiri di ujung ranjangnya dengan setelan piyama sutra berwarna hitam miliknya, serta ujung rambut basah yang sesekali masih menitikkan air. Handuk kecil melingkari leher jenjangnya. Sialan! Kyuhyun terlihat sangat _sexy _meski masih berpakaian lengkap.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang seraya menatap wajah pemuda manis itu. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan jika aku menginap bahkan tidur seranjang dengamu?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua ini berawal dari ide gila Sungjin yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk menginap dan tidur di kamarnya. Dia sendiri tidak percaya ketika ibunya justru mendukung ide gila dari adiknya itu. Dia mafhum jika alasannya adalah 'tidak baik bagi Kyuhyun menyetir sendiri malam-malam menuju Seoul', tapi tidak untuk alasan konyol semacam 'kamar tamu yang belum dibersihkan', sehingga malam ini pria itu berakhir di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, dia benci diabaikan, apalagi oleh orang yang penting baginya. Dia merebut ponsel Sungmin dan meletakkannya di atas nakas, sebelum dengan gerakan selincah Cheetah memerangkap tubuh pemuda manis itu dalam kungkungannya.

Sungmin tercenung, Kyuhyun kini berada tepat di atasnya, nafas pria itu bahkan terasa lembut menerpa wajahnya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat setetes _liquid _bening yang perlahan turun dari pelipis pria itu dan mendarat lembut di pipinya, seolah menyadarkannya. "Kyu_—_"

Sorot mata Kyuhyun berkilat. "Kau mengabaikanku," ujarnya seraya mengusap setitik air yang mengotori pipi Sungmin. "Aku paling tidak suka diabaikan. Apalagi jika kau yang melakukannya." Jemarinya lalu turun perlahan ke arah leher pemuda manis itu, mengusapnya lembut.

Tubuh Sungmin meremang, dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. "A-aku tidak," ujarnya dengan gugup.

"Lihat kau mengabaikanku lagi," bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku sedari tadi." Dia menggigit lembut telinga pemuda manis itu. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke liang telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap. Napasnya tercekat. Tanpa sadar dia melenguh pelan. "Kyu... hentikan."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, mata kelamnya tajam memerangkap mata bening Sungmin yang berada di bawah kungkungannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati belain lembut jemari Kyuhyun di pipinya. "Aku hanya berpikir, meski butuh waktu yang lama sekali hingga akhirnya kita bertemu. Aku merasa tidak keberatan."

"Sungmin..."

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga kadang berpikir, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu denganmu." Senyum itu berganti dengan tawa pelan. "Bahkan gilanya aku juga berpikir untuk membuatmu jatuh, memilikimu dan tidak melepaskanmu."

Kyuhyun tertegun, maniknya tidak melepaskan Sungmin walau sekejap.

Sungmin menyeringai. Dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, menariknya mendekat hingga nyaris tanpa jarak. "Kyuhyun kau milikku!?" ujarnya separuh bertanya.

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menjawab, Sungmin mengkalim bibir pria itu. Menciumnya lembut, menyalurkan seberapa besar perasaannya kepada pria itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, membiarkan Sungmin meliar, memonopoli ciuman mereka, mengizinkan lidah pemuda manis itu menginvasi mulutnya, menggoda lidahnya untuk ikut menari.

Sungmin melenguh pelan ketika lidah Kyuhyun ikut menari bersamanya, berciuman dengan Kyuhyun selalu terasa luar biasa, membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Hingga dia menggulingkan tubuh pria itu dan merubah posisi mereka.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan tindakan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin meliar, digesekannya miliknya yang setengah ereksi ke milik Kyuhyun. Pun tidak menghentikan ciumannya. Lapar. Basah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terkesiap. Dia mengerang pelan. Kekasihnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Dia memegang kedua pipi Sungmin, menghentikan ciuman panas mereka sekaligus gerakan Sungmin di bawah sana.

Benang tipis _saliva _terjuntai menghubungkan bibir keduanya yang kini sewarana darah. Mereka saling pandang. Tatapan sayu. Bibir merah bengkak. Napas tersengal.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun berkabut, meski tidak kehilangan ketajamannya. "Jangan bermain api, Sungmin," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Wajah Sungmin merona. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat."

"_Making out?_ Hanya sampai celana kita basah. Tidak lebih," bisiknya menggoda.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Sialan kau, Lee Sungmin!" Dia menggulingkan Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu kini kembali berada di bawahnya. Bibirnya kembali mengklaim bibir Sungmin. Mereka berciuman seolah tiada hari esok.

Bibir yang saling melumat. Lidah saling membelit. Milik keduanya yang saling menggesek. Suhu yang semakin memanas, merasuk perlahan menghilangkan akal sehat. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen membuat keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Deru napas mereka semakin memberat, sesekali lenguhan pelan terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu, jemarinya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Pinggulnya dan kekasihnya tak hentinya bergerak, saling menggesek erotis. Miliknya semakin keras, semakin basah. "Kyu... hyun... mhh..."

Tatapan yang diberikan Sungmin membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Di arahkannya jari telunjuknya memasuki mulut pemuda manis itu. "Hisap."

Sungmin sendiri bisa melihat sorot mata pria itu. Yang berkabut, tajam, bernafsu. Dihisapnya jari telunjuk Kyuhyun, seraya lidahnya ikut bermain, menggoda.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah semakin keras dan basah di bawah sana. Jarinya ditarik keluar, benang tipis menyambung, terputus ketika Sungmin menjilat bibirnya. Lalu, dilumatnya lagi bibir yang sudah membengkak itu.

Ciuman keduanya terputus ketika puncak keduanya semakin dekat. Lenguhan keduanya semakin vokal.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menggigit pundak pria itu ketika klimaks menderanya. Pun Kyuhyun yang mengerang puas tepat di telinganya.

Keduanya berpandangan, saling mencuri napas. Kyuhyun mengusap helaian sepekat malam yang menempel di dahi pemuda manis itu. Piyama yang dikenakanya menempel erat karena peluh.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi dan meminjam piyamamu lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum kecil. "Tentu. Dan bukan hanya kau yang membutuhkannya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu beranjak. "Kau benar-benar nakal, Minimi."

Sungmin ikut beranjak dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Hanya untukmu seorang."

"Ah, aku hampir melupakannya," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan kalung dari lehernya, dan mengambil sebuah bandul berbentuk cincin. Dia meraih tangan kiri Sungmin dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya itu. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya. "Syukurlah ukurannya pas."

"Jadi, untuk apa ini?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin putih polos.

"Anggap saja sebagai jaminan bahwa aku serius menjalani semua ini dengamu. Lihat di dalamnya terukir nama kita." Kyuhyun menunjukan cincinnya kepada Sungmin. "_Well_... aku harap kau menyukainya."

Kyu &amp; Min.

Sungmin membaca nama yang terukir di dalam cincin itu. Senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya. Dia segera menubrukan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun, memeluk erat hingga mereka terjatuh di atas ranjang. "Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

"Hei, hati-hati, sayang." Kyuhyun tertawa seraya mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut. "Aku janji akan mengganti dengan yang lebih baik saat kita menikah nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

OOC parah, update lama pula. ==a

Saya suka Sungmin yang polos-polos liar(?). Saya potong di sini, endingnya chap depan. Saya lagi mikirin enaknya mereka nikah dan honeymoon di mana. Yang jelas bukan yang berbau laut or pantai ==. Tapi, jangan tanya saya update kapan ==v

Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang masih mereview. #Bow.


	7. Chapter 7

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Kang Kyeongsuk, Lee Chunhwa, Cho Ahra, Kim Hanna, Cho Yeunghwan, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee, and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 7

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan sedikit tergesa ketika memasuki sebuah café bernama Kona Beans. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu setiap meja yang tertata rapi di dalam sana. Tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan sosok yang tengah dia cari, duduk di sudut ruangan. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sana.

"_Hyungdeul_," sapanya riang.

Tiga sosok pria yang tengah duduk di meja yang sama itu hampir serempak menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Youngwoon mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau terlambat 10 menit, Sungminnie."

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Youngwoon, seraya tersenyum meminta maaf. "_Mianhae_, tapi aku sudah mengirim pesan tadi."

"Sebagai hukuman, kau harus membayar semua makanan kami," ujar pria cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Tapi, Heechul _hyung_..."

Heechul menghendikkan bahunya acuh, jemari lentiknya sibuk membolak-balik majalah _fashion_ di hadapannya, tidak memedulikan rengekan pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"_Hyungdeul_." Sungmin menatap kedua pria di hadapannya, seolah meminta bantuan.

Shindong mengangguk pelan. "Aku setuju dengan Heechul _hyung_."

"Aku juga," sahut Youngwoon menimpali.

Sungmin menghela napas kalah. "Baiklah. Pesan apapun yang kalian suka."

Ketiganya menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan pemuda manis itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memesan tiga loyang pizza vegetarian dan empat gelas minuman berkarbonasi. Menu pizza di café ini memang terkenal sangat enak.

Ketika pizza pesanan mereka baru saja di hidangkan, Sungmin bergumam pelan. "Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah, ya?"

Shindong meletakkan sepotong pizza ke atas piringnya, lalu melumurinya dengan saus. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar. "Memangnya kalian tidak pernah berkunjung ke sini lagi semenjak aku pergi?"

"Masih, tapi tidak sesering waktu kita masih kuliah dulu. Terakhir kali sepertinya waktu Shindongie putus dengan kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu," tukas Heechul.

Manik mata pemuda manis itu bersinar geli. "Jadi, tradisi itu masih berlaku, ya?"

Tradisi yang merupakan kesepakatan dari mereka berempat. Di mana mereka harus menghibur salah satu dari mereka berempat dengan membayar seluruh makanan yang di pesan oleh pihak yang sedang mempunyai masalah.

"Tetu saja!" Youngwoon menepuk pundak Shindong. "Hei, Shindong baik-baiklah dengan Shinae, kau hampir membuat dompetku dan Heechul _hyung _menangis saat itu. Kalian juga baik-baiklah dengan kekasih kalian, oke."

Shindong menggigit pizzanya. "Kau sendiri, cepatlah mencari kekasih, _hyung_."

"Untung aku masih di Jepang saat itu," ujar Sungmin seraya tertawa ringan.

Heechul menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ya. Kau beruntung. Tapi, kali ini kau yang harus membayar semuanya."

Sungmin memberenggut lucu. "_Ara... ara_..."

"Aku jadi ingat saat Sungmin putus dengan Junghoon. Saat itu Heechul _hyung_ memaksanya memakan sepotong pizza. Dan dia memakannya sambil menangis," tukas Shindong sembari tersenyum geli.

"Ya, Shindong _hyung!"_

"Atau saat Kangin menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin," timpal Heechul sembari tertawa. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat dia memesan pizza berbentuk hati, namun pihak restoran tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya, jadi hanya sausnya saja yang dibentuk hati. Aku tidak mengira kau bisa sekonyol itu."

"Ck, kau bahkan nyaris membuat kita bangkrut hanya karena gagal ujian, _hyung_."

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Kanginie."

Youngwoon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jadi, Sungmin, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Shindong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shindong. "Huh?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku," ucap pria tambun itu.

Dia menggigit pizzanya gemas. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Heechul nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya. "Lalu, apa arti cincin di jarimu itu?"

Rona merah samar terpoles di pipi Sungmin. "Oh. Tiga hari yang lalu tepatnya Sabtu malam, Kyuhyun datang menemui keluargaku." Sebisa mungkin dia menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Wow, Cho _brat_ itu melebihi ekspektasiku. Nyalinya besar juga ternyata." Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Heechul.

"Melihat ekspresimu sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar," tebak Shindong.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Keluarganya dan keluargaku merestui hubungan kami."

"Syukurlah. Kami sempat khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ucap Shindong.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian berdua? Tidak ada yang sampai membatalkan kontrak, bukan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita picisan, Kangin _hyung_." Sungmin menyesap minuman berkarbonasi itu perlahan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami. Semuanya baik-baik saja, dalam bisnis kau tidak terlalu memedulikan hal remeh semacam orientasi seksual atau yang lainnya. Yang terpenting adalah kemampuanmu. Lagi pula, kami bukan publik figur, selama pekerjaan kami mumpuni tidak akan ada dampak yang berarti, meski beberapa karyawan memandangku aneh hari ini."

"Sepertinya Sungmin akan melangkahi kita bertiga," kata Shindong.

"Dan aku belum siap dipanggil paman oleh anak kalian kelak," gerutu Heechul.

Sungmin menatap Heechul malas. "Kau dan Sungjin sama saja, kalian terlalu banyak membuat cerita fanfiksi."

Manik mata Heechul berbinar. "Aku bahkan berencana mengajaknya berkolaborasi."

"Astaga! Bisakah kalian menghentikan hobi kalian yang satu itu. Kau saja sudah cukup membuatku sakit kepala memikirkannya, lalu di tambah adikku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya," gerutunya.

Heechul tertawa lepas. "Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, Sungminnie. Lagi pula, kau tidak bisa menghalangi seseorang untuk menuangkan imajenasinya."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Terserah."

"Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan menghasilkan karya yang fenomenal dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu," ucapnya seraya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Dan Sungmin hanya diam, tidak memedulikan ucapan Heechul yang justru membuat tawa pria cantik itu semakin nyaring. Pria cantik itu memang tidak tanggung-tanggung jika menggoda seseorang.

Youngwoon menatap Sungmin lekat, sorot matanya masih menampakkan sedikit kekhawatiran. "Kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja? Kekasihmu itu sekelas selebriti. Kau harus tau betapa terkenalnya dia. Meski aku sendiri malas mengakuinya."

Seulas senyum menenangkan terlukis di bibir mungil pemuda manis itu. "Semuanya sudah kami urus, memang sulit untuk menghentikan kabar yang sudah beredar luas terutama di internet. Tapi, untuk media cetak dan elektronik, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengurusnya, bahkan membungkam pelakunya."

Desahan pelan terlontar dari mulut Youngwoon. "Dengan begini kami bisa tenang dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Heechul tersenyum geli. "Mungkin Cho _brat_ itu masih perlu dikhawatirkan. Hampir semua media mengatakan dia gay. Jadi, sekarang statusnya berubah dari 'pria paling diincar wanita' menjadi 'pria paling diincar kaum homoseksual'. Aku jadi penasaran melihat reaksinya saat digoda pria selain Sungmin."

Sungmin menyeringai. "Kalian tenang saja, itu tidak akan berpengaruh, karena orientasi seksual Kyuhyun itu adalah _**Sungminsexual**_," katanya penuh percaya diri.

Heechul mendengus samar. "Puja kerang ajaib," ujarnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Puja kerang ajaib." Ketiganya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Heechul, lalu tertawa ketika menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka saat ini.

Dalam hati Sungmin merasa bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka yang begitu peduli padanya dan menerima dia apa adanya tanpa memandang latar belakang keluarga ataupun hal lainnya. Ya, dia memang sangat beruntung.

.

.

.

Desah napas itu semakin memburu, memberat di setiap helaannya. Manik segelap malam yang berkabut, namun enggan untuk menutup guna menikmati setiap friksi kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya. Menatap tajam setiap detail-detailnya, merekam baik-baik dalam otak. Meski tubuh itu saat ini tak ubahnya hanya sekumpulan daging berbalut kulit, kosong melompong.

Siapa yang menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, kedatangan kekasihnya yang tak terduga ke kantornya, berbagi kecupan ringan yang berubah menjadi ciuman panas, hingga berakhir dengan kekasihnya yang tengah mengulum miliknya di bawah sana.

Rongga mulut yang begitu hangat, lidah yang membelit liar, serta wajah yang begitu sialan menggoda, lalu sebelah tangan yang memanja kedua daging lunak miliknya. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Ruangan itu terletak di lantai tertinggi, jendela kaca setinggi langit ruangan memetakan dengan baik setiap sudut bangunan yang berdiri angkuh seolah mampu bercumbu dengan langit yang memayunginya. Maniknya sekilas menatap di kejauhan sana, pada kapas-kapas putih yang berarak menutupi birunya langit. Dia tak ubahnya langit yang tertutup awan, segalanya memburam, mengaburkan padangan serta pikirannya hingga apa yang dia liat hanya satu warna monoton, putih.

"Sung...min..." Kepala yang terasa ringan tanpa isi itu tersentak ke belakang, manik tajam yang tertutup kelopak mata, serta erangan dengan hembusan napas memburu. Dan ketika kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, dia melihat pemandangan paling menggoda seumur hidupnya. Hendak diraihnya wajah itu, namun dering ponsel yang bergetar di atas mejanya segera menyentak kesadarannya. Menyentak kesadarannya hingga kembali ke alam nyata.

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, dia tidak sedang berada di dalam kantornya dan tentu saja tidak ada Sungmin di sini. Dia mengerang pelan, peluh membasahi wajahnya yang memerah, bagian selatannya pun terasa basah dan lengket. "Sial!" gerutunya pelan. Tidak menemui pemuda manis itu dalam rentang satu minggu ini saja sudah membuatnya bermimpi yang tidak-tidak tentang Sungmin. Dua bulan lebih menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda manis itu, baru kali ini dia tidak bisa menemuinya dikarenakan kesibukannya dan efeknya sudah sebesar ini. Helaan napas pelan terlontar dari mulutnya, sebelum diangkatnya panggilan masuk dari ponselnya itu.

"_Yeboseo_."

**"**_**Kyuhyun. Ini aku Yesung."**_

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit ruang kerja di dalam _apartment_nya.

**"**_**Ryeowook sedari tadi berusaha menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi, dia menitipkan pesannya padaku. Dia siap membantumu, kau tinggal tentukan saja kapan waktunya."**_

"Maaf. Aku pasti sedang sibuk saat itu." Sibuk memimpikan Sungmin, bathinnya nelangsa. "Aku akan segera menghubunginya kalau begitu," tambahnya.

**"**_**Oke. Aku juga dengan senang hati akan membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan."**_

Seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibir penuhnya. "Ya. Terima kasih,_ hyung_."

**"**_**Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar."**_

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _hyung_."

**"**_**Ya. Tidak masalah."**_

Klik.

Pembicaraan singkat itupun berakhir. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Satu langkah telah dia lewati. Semoga langkah berikutnya sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan cengiran tak bersalah di wajahnya.

Manik bening itu berkilat tidak senang. "Aku bertanya padamu, Sungjinnie." Dilipatnya kedua tangan di atas dada, tatapannya intens ke arah sosok yang tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggobrol denganmu." Sungjin berpura-pura menghela napas sedih. "Kau 'kan jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, terakhir kali saat kau datang bersama Kyuhyun _hyung_ sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Tapi, sepertinya saat ini_ mood_mu benar-benar sedang jelek ya?"

Sungmin menghela napas. "Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali. Dan sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu jika aku tidak suka kau seenaknya masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin," ujarnya tegas.

Tubuh sintal yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya itu berjalan ke arah lemari, membukanya dan mengambil satu stel pakaian tidur. Sudah tiga bulan ternyata, sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali dia pulang ke rumah, sudah tiga bulan sejak Kyuhyun meminta restu kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan sudah tiga bulan sejak dia dan Kyuhyun nyaris melakukan _sex_ di atas ranjangnya. Dia segera memakai pakaian tidurnya, mengabaikan hawa panas yang merambati wajahnya. Waktu memang cepat berlalu.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar indah, _hyung_. Untung saja aku masih tertarik dengan wanita, jika tidak mungkin kita bisa berakhir dengan_ incest."_ Sungjin mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan menggobrol adalah membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti itu sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku." Dengusnya samar.

Sungjin tertawa ringan. "_Mood_mu benar-benar sedang jelek rupanya."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya tidak sabaran, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah adiknya, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. "Kau terlalu banyak menulis cerita bertema aneh. Sebaiknya kau harus mengurangi hobimu itu."

Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. "Melawan arus itu lebih menyenangkan. Meski kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak tenggelam. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kekasihmu? Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Kau memang harus mengurangi hobimu yang satu itu," ucap Sungmin, lalu menambahkan, "dua bulan ini dia sibuk dengan perkerjaannya di luar negeri. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya selama dua minggu ini."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan _workaholic._"

"Kami dua orang dewasa yang mempunyai tanggung jawab masing-masing." Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan mengerti nanti. Jadi nikmati saja masa mudamu itu."

"Wow, sejak kapan kau berubah sebijak ini?" Sorot matanya berbinar jahil.

Senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa. "Sejak aku menemukan tujuan hidupku dan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingiku."

Sungjin tersenyum lembut melihat tawa Sungmin. Kakaknya terlihat lebih hidup dan bahagia saat ini dan semua itu berkat seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia berdoa dengan tulus dari dasar hatinya untuk kebahagiaan kakak satu-satunya itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga kebahagiaan benar-benar memeluk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Jemari mungil itu terlihat antusias menari di atas _keyboard_ sebuah laptop. Gerakannya sesekali terhenti, mengamati deretan kata yang telah tertulis dengan apik di sana, tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apapun. _Foxy eyes_ yang dibingkai kacamata baca itu pun sesekali melirik jam yang tertera di sudut kanan bawah lapotopnya, pukul 19.45 KST. Sungmin mendesah pelan, dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sudah hampir dua jam lamanya dia berkutat dengan dokumen penting milik perusahaan keluarganya. Waktunya untuk bermain-main memang telah berakhir, kini dia harus bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang tengah diemban olehnya.

Menjadi penerus perusahaan bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan, intregitasnya harus mumpuni agar dia bisa lebih melebarkan sayap menuju ke tempat-tempat yang belum terjamah.

Dia membereskan berkas-berkas yang berada di atas meja, memastikan dokumennya telah tersimpan, sebelum mematikan laptopnya. Lagi pula, sepuluh menit lagi Kyuhyun akan datang ke _apartment_nya. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, sudah hampir tiga minggu mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Hanya lewat pesan singkat dan teleponlah mereka bisa mengetahui kabar masing-masing.

Seraya mendesah pelan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, bel pintu _apartment_nya berbunyi ketika dia tengah membasuh mukanya yang terlihat kuyu. "Dasar dokumen-dokumen sialan! Bahkan aku tidak sempat mandi dan mengganti pakaianku!" gerutunya pelan seraya melangkah ke luar dari kamar mandi.

Dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, sedikit merapikan penampilannya, sebelum bergegas ke luar kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, retinanya disuguhi visual sesosok pria tampan dengan sebotol _wine _di tangannya dan senyum menawan andalannya.

Manik mata Sungmin berbinar jahil. "Anda sepertinya salah alamat. Saya tidak memesan _wine_, tetapi seorang pria tampan yang seksi dan menggoda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Khusus untuk anda, Tuan. Pria seksi dan menggoda dengan bonus sebotol _wine_ kesukaan anda." Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dia menyodorkan wine itu ke arah Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu anda boleh masuk. Terima kasih untuk _wine_nya." Sungmin mengambil _wine_ itu sambil tersenyum nakal. "Lalu, kita lihat seberapa seksi dan menggodanya dirimu," bisiknya lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan panas yang nyaris seketika menjalar disepanjang tulang punggungnya, reaksinya kepada Sungmin selalu secepat ini, terlebih tak ada lagi rintangan baginya untuk segera memiliki pemuda manis itu, restu dari kedua orang tua mereka telah dia kantongi, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjadikan Sungmin milik dia seutuhnya. Dia mengikuti langkah pemuda manis itu, lalu menarik tangannya dan menghimpitnya di daun pintu yang tertutup akibat dorongan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Sungmin terkesiap kaget, dia menengadah menatap pria yang tengah menghimpit tubuhnya. Nafas hangat milik pria itu bahkan terasa menerpa wajahnya. Manik mata sewarna berlian hitam itu berkilat tajam.

"Sungmin..." lirihnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya ke arah leher pemuda manis itu. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila rasanya tidak bisa melihatmu secara langsung selama hampir tiga minggu ini."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi aku tidak suka bermain cepat, Tuan Cho," ucap Sungmin dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin. "Berhenti bermain-main, Sungmin-_ah_." Dia terdiam sejenak. Lidahnya menjilat seklias telinga pemuda manis itu, sebelum kembali menatap wajah manis di hadapannya, "dan membuat millikku mengeras," lanjutnya. Kedua tanganya merengkuh Sungmin mendekat padanya, membiarkan pemuda manis itu merasakan bukti gairahnya.

Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat pelan. "Hmm... kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermain-main denganmu, bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Manik mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

"Tidak semudah itu," gumamnya dengan seringai di bibir penuhnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Sebuah ciuman? Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Tatapan dan nada suara Sungmin terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil yang menginginkan permen dibanding pria dewasa yang meminta sebuah ciuman. "Jika kau memohon padaku."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sungmin terangkat. "Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk bisa membuatku bersedia melakukannya."

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap angkuh. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sayang. Aku pastikan nanti kau akan terus memohon padaku saat tubuh kita menyatu."

"Wow! Priaku sudah pintar menggoda rupanya." Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sepintar dirimu."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Hanya padamu."

Kyuhyun mendengus samar. "Pembohong kecil."

Kekehan Sungmin melebar menjadi gelak tawa. "Aku serius, sejak mengenalmu gairahku seolah padam, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh satu wanita pun. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, Tuan Cho." Dia memainkan rambut di sekitar leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa tersanjung," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Senang mendengarnya." Sorot mata Sungmin melembut. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang, aku lapar."

Manik mata Kyuhyun berkabut. "Aku juga sangat kelaparan."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita," ucap Sungmin ringan, meski dia bisa melihat jelas jika 'lapar' yang dimaksud oleh pria itu adalah sebuah kiasan.

"Aku ingin mencicipi hidangan pembuka terlebih dahulu," gumam Kyuhyun parau, sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk Sungmin, sebelum kembali mengklaim bibir mungil milik pemuda manis dalam dekapannya itu.

Sungmin bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu lembut namun juga menuntut, mengulum dan menghisap lembut bibir miliknya. Mencicipi rasa bibirnya. Dia ikut menggerakan bibirnya, membalas apa yang pria itu lakukan terhadapnya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang terpendam selama ini.

"Manis," gumam Kyuhyun, sebelum lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Mejelajahinya. Mencari tahu. Dia mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya. Saling membelit. Berusaha untuk saling mendominasi dan memuaskan dahaga yang semakin menyiksa.

Sungmin memejamkan mata semakin erat, mengerang pelan. Menikmati rasa pria itu. Nikmat. Jemarinya sesekali menarik lembut helaian milik Kyuhyun. Bertahan dari sensasi yang menggempur dan melemaskan seluruh syarafnya.

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat, lidahnya tidak hentinya menguasai isi mulut Sungmin. Liat dan basah. Sebelah tangannya berpindah ke pipi Sungmin, kemudian kembali ke tengkuk pemuda manis itu. Memperdalam ciumannya. Lalu tangan satunya menangkup bokong padat Sungmin. Menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

Lenguhan pelan kembali terlontar dari mulut Sungmin, dia bisa merasakan bukti hasrat Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeras menusuk paha dalamnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram samar. Melilit kuat lidah Sungmin, sebelum menarik lidahnya keluar. Menghentikan ciuman panas mereka, membuat sebuah benang tipis terhubung diantara bibir keduanya. Napasnya terengah. Maniknya terbuka perlahan, menatap wajah ranum bak buah apel segar yang baru dipetik di hadapannya.

Sungmin terengah pelan. Dia bisa melihat berlian hitam yang berkilat, menatapnya tajam. Memerangkapnya. Gelanyar-gelanyar kecil seolah-olah mengelitiki seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama dibagian selatannya.

"Kyuhyun..." lirih Sungmin, sambil mencoba menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Kyuhyun menjalankan jarinya menelusuri sisi wajah Sungmin dan lekuk telinga pemuda manis itu, sebelum jemarinya berhenti di dagu Sungmin, membelai seduktif. "Sialan! Aku sangat ingin mengubur diri di dalam dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "_Araseo_. Aku juga tidak mau terlalu tergesa-gesa." Dia lalu menatap Kyuhyun polos, dengan mata membulat lucu. "Kyuhyun-_ah... _aku benar-benar lapar."

Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Hmm, baiklah." Dia mengecup kening Sungmin sayang, sebelum melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Tapi, bisakah kau membantu menidurkannya dulu. "

"Kali ini selesaikan sendiri. Aku menunggumu di beranda," ucap Sungmin, dengan jahil jemarinya meremas sekilas pusat tubuh Kyuhyun, sebelum meninggalkan pria tampan yang masih tertegun di tempatnya itu. Selulas senyum puas terukir di bibir mungilnya. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang lupa daratan jika sudah menciumnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, sepertinya kali ini dia memang harus menyelesaikan urusannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik sebening _oase _menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari beranda_ apartment_ miliknya. Dia bisa melihat kerlip lampu-lampu dari kendaraan serta bangunan di bawah sana, pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda saat dia berada di Tokyo. Sesekali digoyangkannya gelas burgundy berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat di tangannya, sebelum isinya disesap perlahan. Dipejamkan matanya saat rasa manis khas _wine_ menyerbu mulutnya serta angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya, perpaduan yang sempurna, senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya mengingat apa yang dia inginkan kini sudah dia dapatkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Tubuh pemuda manis itu sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang lengan pucat memeluknya. Perlahan kedua kelopak itu terbuka. "Memikirkanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya hingga kini dia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya. Menyelami manik mata sekelam malam itu. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," ujarnya seraya mencium salah satu kelopak mata Sungmin. "Besok kau ada waktu, bukan? Yesung _hyung_ memberiku dua buah tiket _musical_ Ryeowook."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Tentu."

"Besok jam tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hmm..."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka lebih lama lagi. Sejujurnya mereka sendiri masih tidak menyangka semuanya akan berjalan semudah ini.

Pemuda manis itu sesekali menyesap _wine _di gelasnya. Kedua maniknya masih terpaku pada pemandangan malam di bawah sana. "Rasanya seperti mimpi," gumamnya tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin yang memegang gelas, kemudian mengarahkan gelas itu ke bibirnya, menyesap sedikit cairan merah pekat itu, lalu meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja, sebelum tangan itu memegang dagu pemuda manis itu dan menciumnya lembut.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu nyata dan mereka tahu bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti saat memasuki gedung teater tersebut. Di tempat inilah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasihnya, pemuda manis dengan helaian lembut sepekat malam.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki salah satu teater, pertunjukan drama _musical _memang akan di mulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi, tepat pukul delapan malam nanti. Mereka duduk di barisan kursi paling depan.

Dia menepuk bahu pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. "_Hyung_."

Pria yang tengah fokus pada brosur yang berisikan daftar pemain serta sinopsis cerita di tangannya itu sedikit berjengit. "Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Apa kabar, Sungmin?" tambahnya.

"Aku baik, Jongwoon _hyung_. Dan terima kasih untuk tiketnya." Pemuda manis itu membalas senyum Jongwoon.

"Sama-sama." Jongwoon menatap Sungmin penuh arti. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih betah bersama bocah ini. Mau aku kenalkan dengan temanku? Mungkin kau nanti berubah pikiran."

"Boleh juga. Sepertinya menarik," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Jongwoon tajam. "Jika kau berani melakukan itu, maka jangan harap impianmu menikah dengan Ryeowook bisa terwujud." Tatapannya beralih ke Sungmin. Dia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau juga jangan coba-coba menjadi anak nakal, Minimi."

Sungmin dan Jongwoon tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun, kau itu benar-benar lucu."

"Dan kau semakin menyebalkan." Dengusnya samar.

Dan Jongwoon hanya menyeringai senang menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu di dalam tempat itu dimatikan. Menandakan pertunjukan drama _musical_ sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Dalam gelap seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajah pemuda manis itu, dadanya terasa hangat mendapati sikap posesif Kyuhyun kepadanya. Dia menggenggam jemari pria itu seraya berbisik lembut, hingga hanya pria itu yang mampu mendengarnya. "_I'm yours, Mr possessive_."

Dia membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin. "_Yeah, you're mine, only mine_," ujarnya dengan nada suara sarat akan ketegasan.

.

.

.

Sebagai salah satu penggila drama _musical_ tentu saja Sungmin sangat menikmati pertunjukan malam ini. Ditambah ini kali pertama dia menontonnya bersama Kyuhyun. Pria itu bahkan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, meski fokusnya sepenuhnya berada pada adegan demi adegan yang tersaji dengan apik di atas panggung.

"Aku pergi sebentar," bisik Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Huh?"

Mengerti akan kebingungan kekasihnya, dia lalu menambahkan. "Toilet."

"Kau tidak bisa menahannya sebentar lagi. Sayang sekali jika kau melewatkan bagian akhirnya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kau bisa menceritakanya padaku. Atau kita bisa menonton lagi lain waktu. Aku tidak akan lama dan akan kembali sebelum pertunjukannya selesai."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah."

"Tunggu aku sebentar, oke." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap punggung pria itu lekat hingga sebuah pintu menelan sosoknya. Dialihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, di mana sebuah cerita akan segera menemui akhirnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengecek kembali jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Kyuhyun keluar dan belum juga kembali. Dia agak khawatir sekarang. Pertunjukannya bahkan sudah selesai, tirai di atas panggung sudah ditutup, hanya tinggal menunggu para pelakon melakukan _curtain call, _namun pria itu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu di toilet? Ponselnya bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak mungkin 'kan kekasihnya itu bermain solo di dalam sana? Bathinnya.

Dia hendak bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari Kyuhyun, sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Mau ke mana, Sungmin?" tanya si pemilik tangan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Mencari Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia keluar, ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi, Jongwoon _hyung_," jawab Sungmin.

Jongwoon bisa mendengar sedikit kekhawatiran dalam nada suara Sungmin. "Tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali."

"Tapi_—_"

"Dia bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat karena tak tahu jalan. Dia pasti kembali sebentar lagi, lagi pula mana mungkin dia meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." Jongwoon memotong ucapan Sungmin seraya berusaha meyakinkan pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin mengalah. Dia mengangguk pelan, seraya kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. "Baiklah."

Jongwoon tersenyum misterius. "Sebentar lagi _curtain call_ dimulai dan kau tidak akan menyesal karena memilih menunggu di sini."

Pemuda manis itu menatap pria yang duduk berjarak satu kursi di sampingnya itu dengan heran. Namun, fokusnya kembali ke atas panggung ketika tirai yang menutupinya perlahan kembali bergerak ke atas.

"_It's show time_," ujarnya saat tirai di atas panggung itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, seulas senyum penuh arti terlukis di bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan pemuda manis di sampingnya itu.

Sepasang manik itu membelalak kaget begitu melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Di sana, di atas panggung pertunjukan itu, kekasihnya tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. _What the..._ apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun di atas sana? Apa pria itu salah masuk pintu hingga tersasar dan berakhir di atas sana? Tapi, dia tidak sebodoh itu, bukan? Bathinnya.

Pria itu bahkan masih menatapnya dalam sembari tersenyum tulus ketika perlahan kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah mendekati piano yang terletak di tengah-tengah panggung. Pria itu menarik kursi, lalu duduk dengan tenang. Alunan nada demi nada tatkala jemari lentik yang menari di atas tuts-tuts itu pun terdengar bersahutan, membentuk suatu simfoni indah. Dia mengenal lagu ini, meski Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan lebih lembut. Kini fokusnya tersedot sepenuhnya olehnya, meski benaknya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya tengah kekasihnya itu lakukan.

_It's a beautiful night.  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey, baby  
I think I wanna marry you._

Pemuda manis itu tertegun, dia memang tidak salah tebak, lagu yang tengah di nyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun adalah lagu milik Bruno Mars yang berjudul Marry You. Meski saat ini pria itu menyanyikannya secara ballad. Oh, Tuhan, Kyuhyun, jangan-jangan pria itu...

_Is it the look in your eyes.  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby.  
I think I wanna marry you._

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kelembutan, seolah menyampaikan apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh.  
No one will know oh oh oh.  
Oh, come on, boy._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh.  
Shots of patron.  
And it's on, boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no.  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Sungmin tersenyum haru saat sebuah realitas merasukinya. Cho Kyuhyun saat ini tengah melamarnya. Suara Kyuhyun sangat indah, pria itu memang pernah berkata kepadanya jika semasa kecil dia merupakan salah satu anggota paduan suara dari sebuah gereja tempatnya dan keluarganya beribadah setiap minggu.

_Cause it's a beautiful night.  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey, baby.  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes._  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby._  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh._  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run, boy._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you._  
_It was fun, boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no._  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya yang juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sorot mata memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dia memang telah merancanakan semuanya, melamar Sungmin di tempat dia pertama kali melihat dan jatuh cinta kepada pemuda manis itu.

_Cause it's a beautiful night.  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey, baby.  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes._  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby._  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu._  
_Tell me right now baby._  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu.  
Tell me right now baby.  
Tell me right now, baby, baby.  
_

Lee Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Cho Kyuhyun, pria sialan itu berhasil membuatnya begitu terharu sekaligus bahagia disaat yang bersamaan. Perasannya begitu campur aduk saat ini hingga membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night.  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey, baby.  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes._  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby._  
_I think I wanna marry you._

Pria tampan itu tersenyum puas begitu menyelesaikan penampilannya, dia bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah yang disodorkan Ryeowook kepadanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Semoga berhasil."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah menunggunya di bawah sana.

Sorot lampu senantiasa mengiringi langkah kaki Kyuhyun saat menuju ke tempat Sungmin. Degup jantung yang menggebu selaras dengan langkahnya. Sejak di atas panggung tadi tak henti-hentinya dia berdoa agar dia tak melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Dia sunguh gugup saat ini. Meski senyum tulus tak lepas dari bibirnya bahkan saat dia telah sampai di hadapan kekasihnya itu. Dia menatap lekat sepasang manik sebening _oase_ itu, mengunci sosoknya, seperti lampu sorot yang kini hanya menyinari sosok mereka berdua. Tangannya yang bebas terulur, lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda manis itu, sebelum mengajak pemuda manis itu ikut berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Disodorkannya buket bunga mawar merah itu kepada Sungmin. "Untukmu."

Seulas senyum teramat manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Terima kasih."

Masih ditatapnya lekat sosok di hadapannya. Dia berdehem pelan. "Aku rasa tanpa aku jelaskan kau sudah mengerti situasinya. Kau tahu aku bukan tipikal pria romantis, lagi pula kita sesama pria. Ini mungkin terdengar sungguh klise jika aku mengatakan akan selalu membahagiakanmu, berada disisimu, atau memintamu menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, meski itu tidak mungkin melihat kondisi kita. Perasaan ini baru untukku, kau yang paling mengerti soal itu. Tapi, yang aku tahu, aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu, dan menginginkanmu." Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak beledu berwarna merah, lalu membukanya. "Jadi, Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku dan membimbing perasaan ini untuk selalu tertuju padamu?"

Sungmin menatap cincin di dalam kotak itu, cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan tiga buah berlian kecil berwarna merah muda. "Memangnya aku bisa menolak?" tanyanya seraya tertawa ringan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. "Tentu saja aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu jawabanku, bukan," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum geli.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis itu dengan sorot mata lembut serta senyum tampan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Sungmin balas menatap pria di hadapannya. Ya, Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak pria di hadapannya ini. "Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dia menyelipkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Sungmin, mengecupnya, kemudian membawa tubuh pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ruangan yang semula hening itu kini dipenuhi suara tepuk tangan serta ucapan selamat.

Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pria yang kini bersatus sebagai calon suaminya itu, dia sungguh bahagia dan malu di saat bersamaan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?" bisik Kyuhyun seraya tertawa ringan.

Pemuda manis itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu malu." Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kau bahkan mengenal baik beberapa orang diantara mereka."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Namun, sebelum dia bertanya lebih jauh, sebuah suara yang amat dia kenal mengintrupsinya.

"_Hyung_, aku baru tahu kau bisa bersikap semanis itu."

'_Itu suara Sungjin. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sengaja mengundangnya.'_

"Aku setuju dengan, Sungjinnie. Calon adik iparku memang sangat manis. Iya 'kan, _eomma_?"

"Iya, aku bahkan sangat gemas melihat tingkah malu-malunya itu."

'_Adik ipar? Eomma? Berarti Ahra nunna dan Hanna ajhumma juga datang.'_

Sungmin masih memegang erat kemeja Kyuhyun, masih enggan untuk berbalik dan menunjukan wajahnya saat ini. "Kau benar-benar sialan, Cho!" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, jarinya membelai pipi Sungmin. Dia juga tidak menyangka kekasihnya bisa bertingkah semanis ini. Wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali.

"Ck, berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis perawan, Sungminnie."

'_Bahkan Heechul hyung juga, jika Heechul hyung datang berarti Kangin hyung dan Shindong hyung juga ada di sini.'_

"Sungminnie, sayang."

'_Itu suara eomma.'_

Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin, dengan lembut diputarnya tubuh kekasihnya itu menghadap ke arah suara, di sana mereka bisa melihat Sungjin, kedua orang tua mereka, kakaknya Cho Ahra, ketiga sahabat kekasihnya –Heechul, Shindong, Kangin-, dan juga sepupunya Yesung serta tunangan sepupunya itu Ryeowook. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di perut pemuda manis itu, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalian semua... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain terima kasih, terima kasih untuk semuanya," Sungmin menatap keluarga serta teman-temannya dengan sorot mata haru.

"Terima kasih karena bersedia datang dan membantuku menyiapkan semuanya malam ini," ucap Kyuhyun, lalu menambahkan. "Semuanya sudah siap, bukan?" tanyanya. Dia melihat semuanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita bisa segera berangkat malam ini juga. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi menatap semuanya heran. "Memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Swiss."

"Untuk apa kita_—_"

"Dua hari lagi kita akan menikah di sana, sayang."

Manik Sungmin membelalak. "Menikah? Kita?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin. "Ya. Kita. Kau dan aku. Menikah di Swiss."

Frekuensi degup jantung di dadanya kembali meningkat. Dia masih tidak mempercayai semua ini. Dia akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak cukup hanya dengan acara lamarannya yang benar-benar sialan, hingga membuatnya amat sangat bahagia, lalu belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, dengan santainya Kyuhyun justru berkata bahwa mereka akan menikah di Swiss dalam kurung waktu dua hari ke depan. Pria itu mungkin memang berniat membuatnya terkena serangan jantung malam ini.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Kau bahagia?"

Dia meninju pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Sialan! Kau benar-benar pria berengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tawa ringan itu berubah menjadi gelak tawa. "Dan kau akan segera menikah dengan pria berengsek ini."

Ya, dia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, menikah dengan pria berengsek ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tubuhnya kini dibalut kemeja sutra berwarna merah muda dan tuksedo berwarna putih yang tampak selaras dengan warna kulitnya. Dia tampak mempesona dengan wajah dan sorot mata yang berbinar bahagia. Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi dan dia akan resmi merubah statusnya.

Kang Kyeongsuk tersenyum lembut menatap pantulan tubuh anak sulungnya. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan, Sungminnie," ujarnya dengan nada suara sarat akan kasih seorang ibu.

Pemuda manis itu menengokkan kepalanya, menatap ibunya tak kalah lembut. "Terima kasih, _eomma_."

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap lekat putranya, sorot matanya memancarkan kebahagian sekaligus kesedihan. "Aku harap kau selalu bahagia. Aku menyayangimu."

Lengan itu merengkuh tubuh ibunya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Di mana _appa_ dan Sungjin?"

Belum sempat ibunya menjawab, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakan dua sosok pria yang tengah dicari olehnya.

"Hai, nak." Chunhwa memeluk anaknya sekilas.

"_Appa_."

"_Hyung_." Sungjin memeluk Sungmin. "Aku tidak menyangka kau semanis ini. Bagaimana jika kau batalkan saja pernikahannya dan kabur bersamaku," ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Sungjin gemas, disaat seperti ini adiknya itu masih bisa bercanda dan menggodanya. "Tentu saja aku menolak."

"Kau pasti menyesal karena menolak kesempatan langka ini," ujarnya berpura-pura sedih.

Tawa ringan mengalun dari mulut pemuda manis itu. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chunhwa tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mencoba mengurangi sedikit kegugupannya. "Ya. Tidak pernah sesiap ini," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Chunhwa tertawa seraya menepuk pundak Sungmin. "Itu baru anakku."

Kyeongsuk membelai lembut pipi anaknya. "Kami menunggumu di sana," ucapnya sebelum pergi terlebih dahulu bersama Sungjin.

Kini hanya tinggal dia dan ayahnya di ruangan itu. Dia menatap ayahnya lekat. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _appa_. Aku menyayangimu."

Chunhwa menatap anaknya sayang. "Apapun untuk kebahagiaan anak-anakku."

Sungmin memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi. Dia tahu di dalam lubuk hati ayahnya, dia pasti merasakan sedikit kekecewaan karena keputusannya itu. Namun, tidak ada gunannya memikirkannya sekarang, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ayahnya turut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Pria paruh baya itu sekali lagi menepuk pundak anak sulungnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, tidak baik membuat pasanganmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke tangan ayahnya.

Mereka melangkah beriringan, Sungmin mencengkeram tangan ayahnya gugup, yang dibalas dengan tepukan ringan di punggung tangannya. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan, kontras dengan degup di dadanya yang terus meningkat ketika berjalan di atas karpet merah yang membelah deretan kursi yang berjejer rapi di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kursi-kursi yang dihiasi sulur putih panjang dan pita satin berwarna merah muda. Anyaman dari bunga mawar putih berbentuk setengah lingkaran tampak menaungi sosok calon suami serta pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka, sementara birunya langit di atas sana perlahan diwarnai semburat berwarna jingga, menandakan Sang Raja Siang tak akan lama lagi kembali ke peraduannya. Angin segar membelai tubuhnya, serta menghantarkan bau air danau yang menggelitik hidungnya, sementara indra pendengarannya dimanjakan oleh alunan musik pernikahan yang begitu merdu layaknya suara desah air yang terpecah oleh badan kapal pesiar yang tengah mereka naiki.

Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat ibunya, adiknya, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun termasuk kakaknya, semua sahabatnya termasuk Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, serta ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun yang jika dia tidak salah ingat bernama Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho.

Harum bunga mawar serta segarnya air danau sedikit meredakan kegugupannya begitu mereka sampai di depan altar. Fokus Sungmin kini tersedot seluruhnya oleh senyum pria tampan di hadapannya. Pria itu tampak begitu menawan dengan balutan tuksedo berwarana hitam yang senada dengan warna matanya. Ayahnya mencium keningnya dalam, sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun seraya berkata : "Aku serahkan putraku padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

Pria itu mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan Sungmin dengan senang hati membalas senyumnya.

Pemberkatan pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan lancar dan khidmat. Senyum bahagia tak kunjung lepas dari wajah keduanya ketika mereka mengucap janji hingga saat mereka bertukar cincin. Hingga akhirnya pendeta mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah sah di hadapan Tuhan dan meminta keduanya untuk berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun. Tatapannya tak lepas dari pemuda manis yang kini resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sungmin sangat cantik dengan tuksedo berwarna putih yang dia kenakan, di tambah sinar jingga dari matahari sore kini menyinari sosoknya, membuatnya berkali lipat lebih mempesona.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun perlahan meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka, sebelum bibirnya dengan lembut mengklaim bibir pasangan sehidup sematinya itu. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut nan memabukkan.

Tubuh keduanya disinari cahaya jingga dari Sang Surya yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya menjadi saksi bersatunya keduanya, kini Sang Surya perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, menyapa Sang Dewi Malam disela perjalannya, pertemuan singkat namun sarat akan makna, layakanya pertemuan keduanya.

Keduanya disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah saat mereka telah mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Sungmin tersenyum malu dengan pipi bersemu lucu, sementara Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tawa bahagianya. Dibawanya tubuh sintal itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dalam hati keduanya bersyukur takdir telah mempertemukan dan mempersatukan mereka.

Cahaya lembut dari lilin serta lampu yang berpendar redup menambah kesan romantis sekaligus elegan pesta pernikahan itu. Lagu romantis mengalun dengan lembut, angin malam yang berhembus pelan, buih air danau yang menyegarkan, serta suasana bahagia yang melingkupi menambah sempurna acara pesta tersebut. Pun kapal pesiar itu tak kenal lelah terus melaju membelah Danau Jenewa.

Para tamu di acara itu terlihat berbaur satu sama lain sambil menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan, pun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini sibuk menyapa mereka semua. Meski pesta ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat dan sahabat saja, hingga jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 30 orang.

Ketika musik berganti, Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, salah satu tangannya berada di perutnya, sementara yang lainnya terulur ke arah Sungmin. "Mau berdansa denganku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin membalas senyum suaminya. "Dengan senang hati."

Mereka berpelukan, saling menatap dengan sorot mata penuh cinta, bergerak selaras mengikuti alunan lagu yang dimaninkan. Biarlah malam ini menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Dikejauhan tampak Kota Jenewa berkerlip indah, seindah senyum yang terpatri di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Niat saya ending di chapter ini tapi saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memotong jadi dua bagian karena terlalu panjang, lalu adegan smut yang saya buat juga belum matang dan ada beberapa bagian yang saya rasa kurang. Atau mau ending di sini saja? Saya juga tidak masalah ko. Lagi pula, ini sudah Happy Ending ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mereview walaupun updatenya lelet, tapi kalian yang paling berjasa memberi semangat untuk saya. Well saya hanya seorang amatir yang mengandalkan cinta, ide, dan mood untuk menulis. FF ini awalnya hanya PWP entah kenapa bisa berlarut-larut sampai memakan banyak chapter begini, maafkan saya, jadi saya sejak awal memang tidak akan membuat konflik di ff ini. KyuMin sudah penuh drama jadi saya terlalu lemah untuk membuat sebuah drama lagi di ff ini.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa saya dan memberi semangat untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Peluk dan Cium untuk kalian semua ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee, Park Junghoon, Park Jungsoo, Lee Hyukjae and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, NC, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 8

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Hotel President Wilson. Hotel yang terletak di jantung Kota Jenewa, Swiss. Hotel yang menyuguhkan pemandangan spektakuler Danau Jenewa serta Mont Blanc atau Gunung Putih yang berada di pegunungan Alpen dan merupakan gunung tertinggi di Eropa Barat. Di sinilah Cho Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan malam pertamanya bersama pasangan hidupnya. Lee Sungmin.

"Tidakah semua ini terlalu berlebihan, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap keluar jendela kamar, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan Kota Jenewa yang entah mengapa tidak membuatnya jenuh. Pemandangan kota yang berbeda dengan Tokyo ataupun Seoul, di mana bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri rata-rata bergaya klasik Eropa kuno, meskipun Jenewa adalah kota kedua terpadat di Swiss setelah Zurich. Dan seingatnya Jenewa merupakan pusat seluruh diplomasi dunia dan kerjasama internasional, karena di kota inilah terdapat sejumlah organisasi internasional, termasuk markas besar banyak badan-badan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa dan Red Cross.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memilah minuman beralkohol di _mini bar_ itu sejenak terhenti. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" Pilihannya jatuh kepada Pinot Noir yang berasal dari Burgundy, salah satu wilayah penghasil _wine_ terbaik di Prancis.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya di kaca jendela, fokusnya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Pria itu kini hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang di gulung hingga siku, dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terlepas. "Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Hanya saja sepertinya semuanya sangat berlebihan. Pesawat Jet pribadi, Kapal Pesiar, bahkan kita menginap disalah satu hotel termahal di dunia saat ini. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan, sungguh."

Jemari itu dengan terampil membuka tutup botol _wine_ yang tengah dia pegang, sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas Burgundy, gelas yang sesuai dengan asal dari _wine_ itu. "Bagiku tidak masalah asal kau menyukainya." Ditatapnya sekilas pemuda manis itu, lalu kembali pada cairan sepekat darah yang perlahan mengisi gelas, berbentuk menyesuaikan dengan wadah.

Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajah cantik Sungmin. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku merasa sangat istimewa."

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah perlahan. "Kau memang istimewa." Disodorkannya salah satu gelas yang dia pegang ke arah Sungmin. "_Cheers_."

"_Cheers_." Dua buah gelas itu berdenting merdu. Sungmin mengoyangkan gelasnya lembut, menghirup wanginya, sebelum menyesap cairan merah pekat itu perlahan. "Seleramu memang bagus."

Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih."

Gelas itu kembali bergoyang perlahan, menyebabkan isinya ikut bergerak sesuai gerakan tangan si pemegang. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain?"

Bibir gelas yang hendak mencapai mulutnya itu terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Apakah definisi bermain yang kau maksud sama denganku?" ucapnya setelah menyesap cairan merah pekat itu.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang berukuran _king size_, sebelum mendudukan diri di atasnya. "Kita harus memanfaatkan fasilitas yang disediakan di sini dengan sebaik mungkin, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja."

Disesapnya _wine_ di gelasnya, meski maniknya tak lepas memaku manik segelap malam milik pria tampan itu. "Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak keberatan bermain denganku?"

Pria tampan itu berjalan ke arah Sungmin, diangkatnya dagu pemuda manis itu seraya mengusap lembut bibir bawah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya begitu dia sampai di hadapannya. Maniknya berkilat tajam. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai _permainannya_?"

Sungmin meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia tersenyum seduktif seraya berbisik tepat di telinga pria itu. "Ya. Dan kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuanmu dalam memasukkan bola."

Salah satu alis pria itu terangkat, dia menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Ayo bermain Biliard."

Dia tersenyum geli ketika mendengar ajakan pemuda manis itu. Dasar kelinci berbulu rubah, jadi sedari tadi pemuda manis itu menggodanya hanya untuk mengajaknya bermain Billiard. Setelah ini jangan harap kau bisa kabur lagi kelinci manis, karena kau sudah membangunkan serigala yang tertidur, bathinnya. Dia melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "Jadi, kau mau mengetes kemampuanku dalam hal _memasukkan_ bola?"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis, dia bersedekap seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja Biliard. "Kita akan bermain satu babak dengan 9 Bola, dan kita buat permainan ini menjadi lebih menarik."

Ditatapnya pemuda manis itu dengan sorot mata bertanya. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin mengambil salah satu bola Billiard. "Satu sentilan di dahi jika kau gagal. Hukuman kuno memang, tapi menyenangkan." Dilemparnya bola itu ke atas, sebelum menangkapnya kembali. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya. "Bagaimana kau tertarik?"

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu stik. "Hanya itu saja peraturannya?"

"Ya." Dia menyusun bola-bola di atas meja Billiard itu menjadi bentuk wajik (_diamond_). Dalam permainan 9 Bola, bola yang digunakan adalah bola Billiard yang bernomor 1 sampai 9, di mana nomor terbesar yaitu 9 diletakkan di tengah-tengah sedangkan ke delapan bola lainnya di susun secara acak. Sungmin meletakkan bola nomor 1 di paling atas, dikuti bola nomor 4 dan 8 di bawahnya, lalu bola nomor 2, nomor 9, dan nomor 5, kemudian bola nomor 3 dan 7, dan yang terakhir adalah bola nomor 6. Tak lupa bola berwarna putih yang digunakan sebagai _cue ball_. "Atau kau ingin menambahkan?" tanyanya begitu dia selesai menyusun bola-bola itu.

"Tidak. Apa hukuman bagi yang kalah?"

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan seringainya. "Bagaimana dengan tidak ada kontak fisik selama satu malam."

"Lalu, hadiah bagi si pemenang?"

"Apapun yang diinginkan."

Manik segelap malam itu berkilat. "Baiklah. Meski aku tidak begitu yakin bisa mengalahkan pemain yang berhasil masuk sepuluh besar di kejuaraan Billiard se-Jepang tahun lalu."

Sebelah alis pemuda manis itu terangkat. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku bahkan bisa mengetahui siapa saja wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu jika aku mau," ujarnya santai.

Ditatapnya pria tampan itu malas. "Baiklah, Tuan Serba Tahu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Oke, lalu siapa yang mulai duluan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin terkepal. "_Kai, bai, bo._"

Mereka berujar bersamaan. "_Kai, bai, bo_."

Sungmin mengeluarkan kertas, sementara Kyuhyun gunting.

"Aku kalah. Harusnya aku memakai batu tadi bukannya kertas," ujarnya serya memberenggut lucu.

Senyum geli terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun begitu melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Percayalah, sayang. Kau nanti pasti lebih menyukai gunting dibanding batu atau kertas."

Dan senyum itu semakin lebar begitu dia melihat rona merah samar terpoles di pipi Sungmin. Dasar _pervert_.

Pertandingan keduanya berlangsung cukup alot. Waktu kini semakin merangkak naik, bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Pria tampan itu tidak bisa diremehkan, meski secara kemampuan dan pengalaman pemuda manis itu jauh di atasnya. Dalam permainan 9 Bola, pemain diharapkan memasukan bola dengan nomor terkecil yaitu 1 hingga yang terbesar yaitu 9 secara berturut-turut.

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya pelan, fokusnya kini sepenuhnya ada pada bola bernomor 9. Jika dia berhasil memasukkan bola ini maka permainan akan segera berakhir dan dialah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, maniknya dengan tajam mengunci sudut bola, sebelum stik Biliard itu mencumbu bola, membuat bola itu bergulir, bergesekan dengan alas meja, dan akhirnya masuk sempurna ke dalam lubang. Dia menahan napas sejenak, matanya membelalak, sebelum sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Masuk," teriaknya senang. "Aku menang," tambahnya. Permainan ini akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangannya meski jidatnya kini berwarna merah senada dengan warna yang tercetak di jidat lebar pria tampan yang telah resmi menjadi suaminnya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas seraya bersedekap. "Jadi, malam ini aku harus puas hanya dengan menyodok bola."

Sungmin terkekeh samar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah ke arah Sungmin, dicondongkan tubuhnya seraya berbisik halus di telinga pemuda manis itu. Ditekan sekeras mungkin keinginannya untuk merengkuh sosok manis di hadapannya itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu, sayang?"

Mata Sungmin menatap seduktif. "Kau." Sudah saatnya mengakhiri permainan dan masuk ke permainan inti, dia sudah cukup puas untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan pria tampan ini, salahkan Kyuhyun dan semua kejutannya yang membuatnya nyaris mati karena terlalu bahagia. "Aku menginginkanmu." Nada suaranya ringan, seolah tidak terganggu dengan tatapan yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Dia menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya. Kedua lengan pucatnya merengkuh tubuh sintal itu, hingga mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh kain tipis yang masih melekat di tubuh keduanya. "Dengan senang hati, _My Prince_," bisiknya kembali ke telinga pemuda manis itu, seraya menggigitnya pelan, lalu digendongnya tubuh itu, tujuannya hanya satu. Ranjang _king size_ yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.

Diletakkannya kedua tangannya tepat di dada sosok yang berada di atasnya, menahan sosok itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh ketika sebersit rasa gugup perlahan menjalar ke tubuhnya. "K-Kyu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu, wangi tubuhmu enak. Aku menyukainya."

"Tapi_—_" ucapannya terhenti. Ditatapnya lekat manik segelap malam itu. Manik yang menunjukan beberapa emosi di dalamnya. Cinta. Hasrat. Harapan. Ingin tahu. Pemuda manis itu bahkan seolah bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya lewat kedua manik yang tengah balas menatapnya itu. Hingga saat pria itu menyingkirkan tangannya dengan lembut dan kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sungmin tak kuasa menolak.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak mencium kening Sungmin, kemudian ke bagian pelipis, pipi, hingga rahang pemuda manis itu. Pun jemarinya ikut bergerak menyentuh dada yang masih berlapis kain itu.

"Kyu... hyun..." lenguh Sungmin pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya berkonsentrasi pada kedekatan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan hawa panas yang semakin menjalar. Hanya sentuhan ringan, namun sanggup membakarnya. Semuanya terasa lambat. Dia menginginkan Kyuhyun. Menginginkan ciumannya. Dia ingin pria itu melahapnya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar samar, dia takut namun menginginkannya dan tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya, menatap tajam pemuda manis di bawahnya seraya tersenyum. Mencari tahu.

Sungmin merasakan percikan hasrat menyelubunginya. Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti minyak panas yang mengalir perlahan ke tubuhnya, licin dan sangat panas. Mengobarkan api di dalam dirinya.

Lidah pria itu menjilat ringan bibir Sungmin, belaian paling sederhana. Menggoda. Sebelum kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertaut. Saling menyapa, malu-malu sebelum berpagut mesra. Saling mendominasi, hingga benda tak bertulang itu ikut bergabung, menari dalam satu harmoni, diiringi lenguhan yang menjadi musik bagi keduanya. Rasanya menakjubkan. Bahkan memabukkan bagi keduanya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Tidak ada lagi rasa takut. Hanya keinginan untuk saling memiliki. Pun tautan itu terlepas, menyisakan sebenang tipis _saliva_ yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

Kyuhyun bergerak begitu berhati-hati dan pelan. Bibirnya beralih ke telinga Sungmin, menyusurinya dengan lidahnya sebelum beralih ke leher pemuda manis itu. Mencumbunya dan memberikan jejak kepemilikan di sana.

Lenguhan pelan kembali mengalun dari bibir Sungmin. Lehernya selalu sensitif akan sentuhan sensual. Napasnya bergetar saat dia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyesap kuat kulit lehernya kemudian mengelus dengan lidah ahlinya, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat samar.

Bibir pria tampan itu kini beralih ke dada pemuda manis yang berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya, menjilatnya, lalu menciumnya lembut, hingga kemeja yang melapisinya basah dan mencetak dengan jelas dada ranum itu.

Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat, bibirnya tak hentinya melenguh mendapati sentuhan pasangan hidupnya itu. Inikah rasanya menjadi seorang yang didominasi? Bathinnya. Dia tidur dengan banyak wanita dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka hingga rasanya mengagumkan ketika mendapati seseorang yang benar-benar peduli akan kepuasannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapati keadaan Sungmin, wajah pemuda manis itu begitu sensual dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi, bibir merah membengkak, napas bergetar, dan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di dahi. Dia tak kuasa menahan godaan yang tersaji di hadapannya, diklaimnya kembali bibir seranum apel di bawahnya, dengan jemarinya yang kini ikut bergerak membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Sungmin. Dia terus menekan, telapak tangannya diusapkan ke dada pemuda manis itu, tanpa penghalang, sebelum jemarinya menyentuhnya, membuat dada itu mengeras.

"Lepas bajumu," geram Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

Napas Sungmin memburu, dadanya naik turun. Dia mengangguk pelan, sebelum dengan perlahan bangkit dan melepaskan kemeja yang kini hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sementara itu prianya ikut membantu melepaskan celana yang dikenakannya, hingga yang tersisa kini hanya kain yang menutupi miliknya. Lalu, ketika tubuhnya kembali tak berdaya di atas ranjang, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan terpoles rona merah jambu ke samping, merasa malu untuk menatap sosok dominan di atasnya.

"Lihat aku, Sungmin." Nada suara Kyuhyun memberat karena tekanan hasrat. Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menggoda, berisi dan ranum. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin, dia ingin wajah manis itu menatapnya. Melihat kesungguhannya. Gairahnya.

Sungmin melihat manik segelap malam itu berkobar, melahap semuanya. Seharusnya dia merasa malu atau bersemu akan tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya, tapi tidak. Dia justru merasa didambakan. Diinginkan. Menggairahkan. Kuat.

"Kau indah. Aku menginginkanmu." Mulut Kyuhyun kembali berkutat di dada Sungmin, mencium dan menyentuhnya. Dari ciuman ringan hingga sedikit kasar, mengulum serta mengigit hingga dada itu memerah dan membengkak. Lalu lidahnya bergerak ke bawah, menyusuri perut, sesekali mececap guna memberikan tanda.

"Oh... Kyu... hyun." Sungmin tak kuasa menghentikan lenguhannya. Dia kacau, nyeri, basah, dan begitu ingin menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi, ketika dia mencoba meraih tubuh pria itu, dengan lembut Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu masih ingin memanjakannya.

Cumbuan itu terhenti ketika dia mencapai paha dalam pemuda manis itu. "Merah muda," ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum jahil. Jemarinya menyusuri milik Sungmin dari luar pakaian dalamnya, hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengerang. "Seperti yang aku duga."

"Aku suka warna ini," aku Sungmin dengan napas yang memburu.

"Ya, cocok untukmu. Meski aku kira kau akan memilih warna hitam."

Sungmin tersenyum nakal. "Lain kali aku akan menggunakan warna hitam kalau begitu. Aku menyukainya juga."

"Ya, kau bisa mengubah ini kapanpun kau mau, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun meraihnya dan dengan tangkas melepaskannya. "Aku juga menyukainya. Tapi, ini menghalangiku." Dilemparnya asal penghalang satu-satunya yang terisisa itu, hingga kini tubuh sintal itu telanjang sepenuhnya. Tatapannya tajam dan berkilat, bak pemburu yang berhasil memerangkap mangsanya.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menunduk, memisahkan kedua pahanya dan menguburkan wajahnya di antaranya. Lidah pria itu bergerak perlahan membelai miliknya yang membengkak dan terbakar. "Henti...kan.. ahh..." dia meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah pria tampan itu bergerak lebih jauh.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat. Dia mengambil lube yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya, kemudian melumuri jarinya. "Aku ingin menyentuh dan mencicipi setiap inci tubuhmu. Diam dan nikmati saja, Minimi," ujarnya dengan suara parau, dia kembali menekan Sungmin, menikmatinya, satu jarinya perlahan masuk ke dalam sana, bergerak keluar masuk, sementara lidahnya kembali mengelilingi dan menggoda milik pemuda manis itu, membawanya pada kenikmatan yang semakin tinggi.

Mulut mungil itu tak hentinya mengerang, tangannya meremat sprei di ranjang hingga kusut ketika dia merasakan Kyuhyun menambah satu jarinya di bawah sana. Dia mengangkat dan menekan pinggulnya, meminta lebih, berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Setiap kali dia merasa akan meledak, Kyuhyun akan menahan dirinya dan bermain dipuncaknya, di mana dia benar-benar meleleh.

Kyuhyun menggeram samar, dia sendiri hampir mencapai batasnya. Di bawah sana semakin terasa sempit dan sesak. Gerakannya semakin cepat, mengulum dan menghisap, hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu meledak seraya berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar liar sementara Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskannya, kedua jari milik pria itu terus bergerak menggoda titik kenikmatannya sementara mulut itu menghisapnya selama tubuhnya mengejang. "Kyu... nngh... cukup..." Dia sudah terlalu sensitif dan tak berdaya untuk menahan pria tampan itu dan membuatnya berhenti. "Kumohon...ahh...nngh..." ujarnya ketika miliknya kembali mengeras.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membebaskan Sungmin dan mundur, maniknya berkilat memperhatikan tubuh sintal di bawahnya yang masih bergetar samar. Dia membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan tergesa, tidak memedulikan beberapa kancing yang ikut terlepas, melemparnya asal, pun celananya yang kini ikut teronggok tak berdaya di lantai. Dia membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas tubuh Sungmin, merasakan kulit telanjang mereka yang menyatu, panas dan sarat akan kebutuhan. Hingga rahangnya mengeras dan desahan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika merasakan jemari milik pemuda manis itu menjelajahi kulit pucatnya, bahunya, dadanya, terus turun ke perut dan semakin ke bawah, hingga berhenti ketika menemukan apa yang tengah dicari olehnya, lalu mulai menggenggam dan membelai miliknya yang bengkak dan keras.

"Oh... Sungmin..." erang Kyuhyun, maniknya terpaku pada pemuda manis di bawahnya. "Oh, Tuhan. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu." Dia semakin tak kuasa menahan gairahnya ketika tangan hangat itu berpadu dengan rasa dingin lube yang melumuri miliknya yang terbakar.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu. Buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya." Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Dia memandu Kyuhyun ke tempat di mana mereka akan menyatu.

Kyuhyun bergerak dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, takut menyakiti pemuda manis itu. Meskipun Sungmin sudah berpengalaman, tetapi ini pengalaman pertamanya dengan seorang pria sama sepertinya. Dia ingin pengalaman pertama mereka tak terlupakan.

Sungmin merasakan milik Kyuhyun, yang tidak terhalang apapun perlahan tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya. Penuh kendali, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat menyentaknya, membuat tubuhnya mengejan. Dia mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun, hingga kukunya menancap di kulit pucat itu.

"Rileks... sayang... aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Sungmin, dia kembali mencumbu pemuda manis itu, mencium bibir ranum Sungmin dengan lembut. Jemarinya berkelana di tubuh sintal itu hingga berhenti di pinggul pemuda manis itu. Menahannya.

"Nngh... Kyu... hyun..." Napasnya tersengal. Dia menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. Pria itu menatapnya tajam, maniknya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan wajah merah mengkilat, membuatnya tampak jantan dan liar.

"Buka dirimu untukku, sayang," geram Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin akhirnya menyambutnya sepenuhnya. Kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Dia mulai bergerak dengan belaian terkontrol, mendorong dan menekan. Tatapannya mengunci wajah pemuda manis di bawahnya, menilai setiap ekspresi yang dia timbulkan akibat setiap gerakannya.

Dengan beberapa dorongan tubuhnya menyerah, mulai terbiasa dengan milik pria yang tengah bergerak menggesek di bawah sana meski rasa sakit tetap terasa, tapi tak dipungkiri jika dia mulai menerimanya. Menikmati ketika milik Kyuhyun meluncur keluar masuk di dalam dirinya. Hingga ketika pria itu berhasil menemukannya. Sungmin menjerit. Nikmat. Tubuhnya melengkung bak busur. Rasanya seperti menghirup napas setelah lama menahannya, bahkan lebih hebat dari itu.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Sungmin begitu ketat, panas, dan nikmat, mencengkeram miliknya di bawah sana. belaian terkontrol itu meningkat lebih liar, keras dan ganas. Gerakannya semakin cepat, namun tepat menyentuh titik yang mampu membuat pemuda manis itu kehilangan dirinya.

Keduanya kehilangan kendali, bergerak seirama sesuai dengan ritme, seperti ini bukan pertama kali mereka menyatu. Mereka tak mampu lagi berpikir logis, selain pemenuhan akan kebutuhan yang semakin meningkat, yang melahap dan membakar tubuh mereka hingga tak bersisa.

"Sungmin...ohh..."

"Kyu... hyun... ohh... a-aku... hampir... ahhh..."

"Sedikit... lagi..."

Sungmin menginginkan pemenuhan, bibirnya tak hentinya mendesah, cengkeraman ototnya menguat. Kakinya melingkar di pinggul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan Sungmin semakin menjepitnya. Pemuda manis itu hampir mencapai batasnya. Manik segelap malamnya tebakar gairah primitif. Miliknya menghentak semakin kuat dan tepat. "Meledaklah sekali lagi untukku, Sungmin," geramnya parau dengan napas terengah. "Meledaklah hanya untukku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun seolah menghipnotisnya, dia mendesah keras ketika gelombang kenikmatan membawanya hingga puncak, meledakkannya menjadi potongan-potongan yang berkilauan, menerjunkannya ke tepian ekstasi yang memabukkan. Rasanya luar biasa. Seperti dipecahkan kemudian dibuat kembali.

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin sungguh tak tergantikan. Satu hentakan terakhir. Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya dengan keras, menggeram nikmat saat dia mencapai pelepasan di dalam tubuh Sungmin, pelepasan yang terasa begitu dashyat, tubuhnya bergetar penuh kepuasan, hingga dia seolah-olah terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti. Menenggelamkannya hingga dasar.

Mereka saling menatap, saling mencuri napas. Dengan gurat kepuasan yang terlukis di wajah keduanya. Sungmin masih merasakan senasi didominasi, di penuhi. Rasanya hangat, lembut, serta membuatnya kehabisan napas.

Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir penuh pria tampan itu. Dengan tubuh gemetar akibat pelepasan, dia dengan lembut melepaskan dirinya. Tubuhnya ambruk ke samping pemuda manis itu, terlentang, berkeringat, kelelahan, namun luar biasa puas dan bahagia.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, jemarinya membelai rambut pria itu, mengagumi kulit pucat mengkilatnya. "Kau luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka ini pengalaman pertamamu," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun ikut berbalik menghadap Sungmin, manik segelap malamnya yang tajam dan agak berkabut, menatap manik kecoklatan Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, bukan, kau luar biasa," tambahnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. "Syukurlah. Kau juga hebat, sayang. Ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Lengan pucat itu memerangkap tubuh Sungmin. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Dikecupnya lembut kening pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

Suara Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin meredup, layaknya Kota Jenewa yang hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah sekat kaca, kerlip cahayanya semakin memudar dan semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memandang sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu, mungkin kegiatan semalam benar-benar menguras tenaga Sungmin, jemarinya tak henti membelai lembut wajah manis itu. "Bangun, sayang," bisiknya mesra.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk membelai wajahnya, dia mengernyit, merasa tidur nyenyaknya terganggu. "Sebentar lagi, _eomma_," gumamnya, dia membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini posisinya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Oh, ayolah dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur sebentar lagi.

Pria tampan itu terkekeh samar. Pemuda manis itu tengah mengigau. Maniknya berbinar jahil mendapati selimut yang dikenakan Sungmin kini merosot hingga pinggul. Seringai nampak di bibirnya, sebelum belahan sewarna mawar merah itu menghujani punggung telanjang Sungmin dengan kecupan ringan.

"_Aishh_... Cacao... hentikan..." Sungmin menggeliat, dia mengibaskan tangannya ke belakang, bermaksud mengusir pengganggu yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya. Tanpa berniat membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Ditangkapnya tangan itu, lalu dikecupnya satu persatu jemari itu lembut. "Ini sudah hampir siang, Minnimi. Ayo, bangun, sayang."

Pemuda manis itu menggeram samar, dia tidak suka tidur nyenyaknya diganggu. Kesadarannya masih berkabut, hingga dia menyentak tangannya, menyebabkan sosok yang tengah memegang tangannya itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Kesalahan besar.

"Kau bermaksud menggodaku!?"

Suara bass itu mengalun menggoda membangunkan sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Maniknya sepenuhnya terbuka, membelalak, ketika mendapati sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Suaminya. Pasangan hidupnya. Tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Dia kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya. "A-aku, tidak!" ujarnya gugup.

"Aku tidak keberatan mengulang kegiatan kita semalam." Nada suara Kyuhyun memeberat.

Pipi Sungmin bersemu lucu. "_Well, yeah_... aku bangun, oke, dan bisa kau terlebih dahulu menyingkir? Kau berat."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan, dia mengecup dahi Sungmin seklias, sebelum beranjak dari atas tubuh pemuda manis itu lalu duduk di atas ranjang. "Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Manik Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu mengenakan jubah mandi dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah, wajahnya terlihat segar dan tetap tampan meski gurat kelelahan terlukis di sana. Pipinya memanas. "Sepertinya kau sudah mandi. Oh, ya, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 11. Kita melewatkan sarapan. Aku akan memesan makan siang untuk kita. Ada pesanan khusus?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku pemakan segala."

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "_Yeah_. Kau semalam begitu bersemangat menelanku."

Jika saja wajah Sungmin bisa lebih merah padam dari ini, itu akan menunjukan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Dia memukul pelan paha pria itu seraya menggumamkan kata-kata tak beraturan karena gugup.

Pria tampan itu menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin, sebelum beranjak dan berdiri di samping ranjang. "Mandilah. Atau kau mau kumandikan?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu." Dia beranjak duduk. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan rasa pegal dan sakit yang menyengat di bagian pinggangnya.

Manik segelap malam itu dengan setia menangkap setiap ekspresi pemuda manis itu. Berkilat tajam ketika mendapati gurat tak nyaman yang terlukis di sana. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tatapannya menajam. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu.

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, sebelum beranjak dari kasur. "Aw..." rintihnya. Tangannya memegang pinggulnya seraya meringis ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin, sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Apa sakit sekali?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang ini tidak sakit."

"Aku akan membantumu ke kamar mandi."

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Kau sebaiknya memesan makanan untuk kita."

"Tapi_—_ "

Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahan sakit. Lagi pula, aku seorang laki-laki."

"Kau masokis."

"Kyu, aku butuh mandi sekarang dan aku sangat kelaparan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Oke. Panggil aku jika kau butuh bantuan."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan dan sedikit tertatih dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, seraya menahan rasa nyeri di pinggangnya. Mengabaikan pandangan tajam Kyuhyun yang seakan melubangi punggungnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu, dia menarik napas pelan. Di dalam kamar mandi dia merasa sedikit tenang. Setelah kejadian semalam dia merasa sedikit gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dilepaskannya selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, sebelum memasukannya pada keranjang pakaian yang tersedia.

Tubuh sintal tanpa sehelai benang pun itu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang tak kalah mewah dibandingkan dengan kamar hotelnya. Dia pasti betah berlama-lama berendam di dalam sini. Dia berhenti sejenak, memandang bayangan tubuh telanjangnya di cermin. Keadaannya benar-benar berantakan, rambut sepekat malam yang mencuat, bibir yang memerah dan bengkak, pipi yang merona hangat, serta tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan tanda kepemilikkan. Kyuhyun ternyata lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda, seperti Serigala jantan yang menandai betinanya. Pipinya kembali memanas mengingat kegiatannya semalam, pria itu begitu lembut namun liar di saat bersamaan, gairahnya yang selama ini tertahan seolah meluap-luap keluar seperti air bah.

Puas memandangi tubuhnya, Sungmin beranjak menuju _bathtube_ yang telah terisi penuh dan menguarkan aroma menenangkan, vanilla. Ah, jadi Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mempersiapkannya, dia menunduk sedikit dan merasakan suhu air yang menjalar di jarinya, hangat. Dengan perlahan dia masuk dan merendam tubuhnya di dalam sana, memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan air hangat yang nyaman dan merilekskan seluruh otot-otot kaku di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Di meja bulat yang terletak di beranda itu telah tersedia beberapa macam makanan khas Swiss. Kyuhyun telah mengganti jubah mandinya dengan kaos santai berwarna putih, mantel berwarna _cream_ sepanjang lutut yang tidak terlalu tebal, serta celana jeans biru muda. Penampilan yang terkesan santai. Toh mengenakan pakaian apapun dia tetap terlihat tampan, bathinnya penuh percaya diri.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke luar sana, ke arah kota Jenewa. Jet d'Eau yang merupakan lambang Kota Jenewa dan deretan pegunungan Alpen tampak lebih jelas di kejauhan sana. Sembari menunggu Sungmin, dia menyesap kopi hitamnya perlahan, menikmati pemandangan yang jelas tidak bisa dia dapatkan ketika berada di Korea. Cukup lama dia memandangi indahnya Kota Jenewa, sebelum tersadar saat sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah pemuda manis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin terlihat segar dan manis dengan kaos berwarna merah muda yang di padukan dengan _cardigan sweaters_ putih, dan celana jeans berwarna biru yang menempel di kakinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sungmin menggeser kursi di hadapan pria itu sebelum mendudukinya. Maniknya berbinar melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Makanan itu terlihat lezat dan aromanya sungguh menggoda.

Pria tampan itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, makan. Kau pasti sangat lapar, bukan?"

"Ini apa?" Berbeda dengan makanan yang berasal dari Itali atau Prancis, ini kali pertama dia mencoba makanan khas Swiss. Di piring di hadapannya tersaji makanan dengan potongan kentang, kacang dan berbagai jenis daging. Dia menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Rasanya enak."

"Berner Platte." Lalu Kyuhyun menunjuk sekeranjang roti berbentuk anyaman. "Dan ini Zopf," ujarnya seraya kembali menunjuk sebuah kue di hadapannya. "Lalu, Meringue sebagai makanan penutup."

Sungmin kembali menyuapkan daging itu ke mulutnya. "Wow. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

Namun, di luar dugaan mereka berdua berhasil menghabiskan satu porsi Berner Platte, sebuah Zopf dan tentu saja Meringue sebagai makanan penutup. Kegiatan semalam ditambah keduanya yang melewatkan sarapan sepertinya membuat keduanya sangat kelaparan.

"Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama kau mengunjungi Swiss." Tebak Sungmin.

"Ya. Tiga atau empat kali kurasa. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pemuda manis itu menyesap cokelat hangat miliknya. Rasa cokelatnya benar-benar lezat. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah negara yang terkenal dengan produksi cokelatnya. "Menebak saja. Kunjungan bisnis?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bermain ski. Tapi, ini kali pertama aku menetap di Jenewa."

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

Senyum samar terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Aku memang berencana mengajakmu bermain ski."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Aku akan mengingatnya baik-baik." Dia kembali menyesap cokelat hangatnya, seraya menatap Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kenapa kau memilih melangsungkan pernikahan kita di sini?"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, sebelum menjawab. "Karena menurutku tempat ini yang paling sempurna untuk kita."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ya, Swiss memang sempura bagi mereka yang menyukai ketenangan seperti dia dan Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti Prancis, Itali, atau negara Eropa lainnya yang terlalu padat, selain itu panorama yang disuguhkan juga tak kalah menakjubkan. Tidak salah jika Swiss merupakan salah satu negara yang menjadi tujuan para wisatawan yang ingin menghabiskan masa liburan mereka atau bahkan bagi pasangan seperti mereka untuk berbulan madu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya. "Kita bisa berdiam diri di kamar sambil menonton film atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini," tambahnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin jalan-jalan. Sayang sekali jika kita hanya berdiam diri di kamar."

"Kau yakin?" ujar Kyuhyun memastikan.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman setelah kegiatan semalam. Aku kira lebih baik jika kita tetap di kamar agar kau bisa beristirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja, oke," ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Dia menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi, jangan berpura-pura jika kau merasa tidak nyaman nanti." Dia tak mungkin menolak permintaan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji akan membuat Sungmin bahagia.

Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir Sungmin. "Tentu, _yeobo_." Kyuhyun sangat protektif kepadanya, namun entah kenapa dia menyukai sikap pria itu. Dia tidak suka dikendalikan, namun Kyuhyun adalah pengecualian.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah dan cukup hangat ketika mereka keluar hotel, mengingat ini adalah musim panas di bulan Juli, meski tidak terlalu mempengaruhi tebalnya salju yang terlihat di puncak gunung Alpen dan kota-kota di bawahnya yang senantiasa terselimuti hamparan warna putih.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar. Sebuah kamera DSLR menggantung di lehernya. "Jadi, ke mana tujuan pertama kita?"

"Bagaimana jika ke Saint Pierre Katedral. Di sana kita juga bisa melihat Kota Jenewa dari puncak menaranya," sarannya.

"Oke. Ayo kita ke sana," ujarnya bersemangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dia bersyukur, pemuda manis itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan bahagia. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan pemuda manis itu erat. Mereka berjalan kaki dari selatan Quai Wilson menuju ke Rue Jean Antonie Gauiter, berjalan lurus sambil menikmati pertokoan, restoran, café, hotel, serta bangunan-bangunan lainnya yang bergaya modern maupun kuno. Tanpa lelah keduanya menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji, sesekali mengambil foto, berjalan lurus, sesekali berbelok ke kanan atau kiri mengikuti arah peta. Hingga tak terasa setelah 25 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di Saint Pierre Cathedral yang merupakan salah satu _landmark_ Kota Jenewa. Tatapan kagum dari keduanya terlihat begitu melihat tempat peribadatan itu dari jarak dekat. Dari informasi yang keduanya baca, Katedral yang berdiri kokoh di daerah kota tua Jenewa itu di bangun pada abad ke 16.

Dia tercenung. "Indah sekali," gumamnya. Katedral St. Pierre memiliki gaya arsitektur klasik yang sangat kental, dengan bentuk atap dan kolom yang tinggi. Dia membidikkan kameranya ke arah Katedral. "Kyu, ayo kita ambil foto dulu sebelum masuk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera yang di latarbelakangi bangunan Katedral. "Aku ingin lihat hasilnya," ujarnya setelah mereka puas berfoto bersama maupun sendiri. Dilihatnya satu persatu foto hasil bidikan Sungmin. "Tidak buruk, kau cukup berbakat dalam fotografi ternyata." Sepertinya pemuda manis ini berbakat dalam segala hal.

"Hanya hobi. Ayo masuk," ajak Sungmin.

Mereka bisa masuk ke dalam Katedral tanpa dipungut biaya. Bangunan utama Katedral ini memiliki interior yang tua, luas dan agak polos yang diterangi oleh lilin-lilin, beberapa deretan bangku serta beberapa kapel. Terlihat beberapa turis yang juga tengah menikmati keindahan _interior_ dari Katedral ini. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berdoa, mereka duduk di salah satu deretan kursi seraya memejamkan mata dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan.

"Doamu? Apa yang kau minta kepada Tuhan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Hanya berterima kasih atas segalanya," jawabnya.

Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Setelahnya, mereka melanjutkan ke lantai bawah di mana terdapat situs penggalian arkeolog yang menceritakan perkembangan kehidupan masyarakat Jenewa dan juga Swiss. Meskipun keduanya tidak terlalu mengerti, terutama Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran sejarah.

"Kau mau naik ke atas menara?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasa sedikit bosan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya senang.

Berbeda ketika memasuki Katedral, mereka harus membayar jika ingin menaiki menara. Terdapat dua menara di Katedral itu, Selatan dan Utara. Mereka memutuskan memilih menara Selatan yang memiliki balkon terbuka dibandingkan menara Utara yang tertutup jendela-jendela kaca. Tangga spiral yang menjulang ke atas dipijaki satu per satu demi mencapai puncak menara.

Bagi Sungmin bagian menara ini adalah bagian yang paling memukau selain bangunan Katedral itu sendiri karena menyuguhkan pemandangan keseluruhan Kota Jenewa, mereka juga bisa melihat Jet d'Eau dengan cukup jelas dari atas sini. Tempat ini di penuhi oleh turis, cuaca yang cerah serta angin yang cukup hangat menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk memilih tempat ini. Dia mengambil beberapa foto, baik pemandangan, fotonya sendiri, bersama Kyuhyun, dan foto Kyuhyun yang diambil secara terang-terangan maupun diam-diam. Rasanya menyenangkan mengabadikan berbagai ekspresi pria tampan itu dalam kameranya. Puas mengambil foto, Sungmin memilih menikmati pemandangan kota Jenewa di kejauhan sana, dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang setia menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka keluar dari Katedral dan memilih berjalan sejauh 500 meter menuju Muséé d'Art et d'Historie atau Art and History Museum di Rue Charles Gallad. Yang merupakan Museum Art terbesar di Jenewa. Eropa dengan sejarah dan seninya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis di sampingnya. "Kau tidak lelah?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Bentuk bangunan dari Art and History Museum sendiri sudah mencerminkan kisah historis tersendiri, dan ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, koleksi benda seni penting mengenai dunia seni Swiss terutama Jenewa ada di sini, mulai dari lukisan, pahatan, patung, hingga keramik yang dipamerkan di museum ini, bahkan ada beberapa patung yang terbuat dari bebatuan yang merupakan peninggalan dari masa pra sejarah. Beberapa turis terlihat berlalu-lalang, atau tengah berhenti mengamati sebuah lukisan dan karya seni lainnya, entah mereka benar-benar mengerti atau hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.

Karya seni terkenal yang berada di museum ini salah satunya adalah lukisan _The Miraculous Draught of Fishes_ karya Konard Witz. Lukisan yang menggambarkan sebuah perahu yang sepertinya berada di danau Jenewa dengan 6 orang penumpang, di mana dua penumpang di masing-masing ujung perahu bertugas mendayung, sisanya menarik jaring yang berisi ikan, terdapat satu orang yang berenang di danau, serta seseorang yang sepertinya pendeta melihat mereka dari tepi danau. Lukisan ini yang paling menarik minat pengunjung untuk melihat sekaligus mengabadikannya. Ketika Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, apa pria itu mengerti apa arti dari lukisan itu, jawabannya adalah tidak. Menurut pria itu semua lukisan terlihat sama, dan Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui. Sampai sekarang dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa perbedaan lukisan Monalisa dengan lukisan wanita cantik lainnya.

Setelah keluar dari museum karena waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 5 sore, di mana waktunya museum tutup. Mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar di kota tua Jenewa itu, sebelum Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pulang dengan menggunakan bus dan makan di café bernama Central Perk, namanya mengingatkan Sungmin pada salah satu tempat berkumpul para pemain di film komedi romantis 'Friends'. Sungmin memesan Risotto Saffron sementara Kyuhyun memesan Cheese fondue, dengan dua gelas _white wine_ sebagai minuman mereka.

Selesai makan, mereka berjalan menuju ke objek wisata paling terkenal di Jenewa yaitu Jet d'Eau dan merupakan ikon kota itu. Di sebelah kiri danau, terbentang dermaga yang khusus disediakan bagi pengunjung. Mereka berjalan sepanjang dermaga, lalu berhenti ketika merasa sudah cukup dekat. Lampu-lampu sorot terlihat berpendar menerangi air mancur, banyak pengunjung yang memenuhi dermaga, meskipun ketika mereka datang ikon Kota Jenewa itu belum meletuskan keindahannya.

"Moonlight Rainbow Fountain di Banpo sebetulnya tak kalah indah," ujar Sungmin, dengan kamera yang sesekali membidik acak.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Tapi, setiap hal mempunyai keindahannya tersendiri. Mereka mungkin sama-sama indah, tetapi keindahan yang ditawarkan berbeda."

"Semuanya tergantung prespektif masing-masing. Tapi, kepuasan yang ditawarkan pun berbeda," timpal Kyuhyun. "Ini seperti saat aku bermain ski di Korea dan Swiss, rasanya sangat berbeda, aku merasa lebih bergairah saat bermain di sini."

"Ya. Aku mengerti perasaan itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kita mungkin seharusnya tidak berdiri sedekat ini jika tidak mau terkena cipratan air."

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau bisa mengeringkan dan menghangatkanku nanti."

"Ya, dengan segenap cintaku," ujar Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin tidak sempat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun saat Jet d'Eau tiba-tiba memulai atraksinya. Menyemprotkan air ke atas langit, dengan sorot lampu yang menyinari dan memberinya kecantikan yang mistis.

Selagi jutaan titik air yang berkilauan berlomba jatuh dan membasahinya, dia tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun, sebelum lenyap karena bibirnya menjadi tawanan bibir pria itu.

Dalam ciuman itu, diam-diam sebuah lensa mengabadikannya.

Keduanya akan menyimpan kenangan indah ini selamanya dalam memori mereka dan jika suatu saat mereka tidak bisa lagi mengingatnya, biarlah selembar foto menjadi saksi kenangan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung fanfiction ini. Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya. ^^


End file.
